


Teach Me How To Love Again

by captainswanapproved



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanapproved/pseuds/captainswanapproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan AU. Snow goes through the wardrobe with Emma. Cora sends Killian along with the curse, altering the events in Storybrooke as we know them. A lot of this story will stay true to the canon of the first three seasons, but with accommodations for new story lines, and lots of new original scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. Welcome to what I hope will be the start of an incredible journey.
> 
> I've had the idea for this AU for a very long time, and I am excited for the opportunity to finally write it. This story started out with a question I've had since the show started. What would happen if Snow had been able to go through the wardrobe with Emma.
> 
> And of course, I could not resist bringing Killian along with the curse.
> 
> This AU will be novel length at least, and probably much longer. It will follow many of the canon events of the first three seasons, but it will be shifted to accommodate Killian being in Storybrooke. Some of the story lines will be quite a bit different than they are in canon, but I hope to remain true to the integrity of A&E's beautiful show and characters.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Prologue

The Evil Queen's curse was coming and Prince Charming and Snow White had assembled a War Council, in order to formulate a plan to combat it.

Slamming his fist against the oak table, Charming leaned forward, his voice turning belligerent. "I say we fight. We need to take the Queen out before she can enact her curse."

"Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?" one of the dwarves asked.

"The curse will happen," Snow said in a small voice. "The future is written."

Turning around to his wife, Charming reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. "We will find a way to stop her. Good cannot just lose."

"It can," Snow told him.

His fingers tightened around her hand as he spoke urgently. "As long as we have each other we will find a way. If you believe Rumplestiltskin about the curse, than you must believe him about our child. She will be the Savior, and she will break the curse."

The last hardly left his mouth as the doors burst open and the Blue Fairy entered the Council room with half a dozen guards carrying an enormous tree.

"What is this?" Snow asked.

"Our only hope of saving the child," The Blue Fairy explained. "The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, are you able to build one in time?"

The old man nodded and said. "Me and my boy, we can do it."

Snow's eyes alit with hope. Hope that she could save her child and save everyone in her kingdom.

"This will work. We all must have faith," The fairy announced. "There is a catch, however. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but this power has its limits. This tree can protect only one."

***

"The curse! It's here!" Grumpy cried, as a thick purple fog rolled over the horizon.

A guard went to alert Snow and Charming. "Your majesty, the curse is here, we must get you to the wardrobe."

Charming draped a cloak over his wife's shoulders, and then placed his hand at the small of her back. "Come on," he said.

"I don't want to do this," Snow told him, her fingers almost crushing his hand as her husband ushered her towards the wardrobe.

"It has to be you," Charming said.

"I can't leave you," Snow breathed, her voice breaking over the last word.

"It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you and our daughter will be safe from the curse. You'll raise her, and then you will break the curse together, and I will be waiting for you."

"He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday."

"What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love?" Charming asked, cupping Snow's face and brushing away a tear. "I have faith. You will save me, just as I saved you."

Snow kissed him fiercely, knowing it would be their last kiss for twenty-eight years but a pounding on the bolted doors behind them interrupted them.

"You must go," he urged, breaking away, reaching for the wardrobe door to open it.

Snow stepped in, wrapping her husband's cloak tightly around herself. "We will find you, I promise," Snow told him, her voice quaking.

"I know," he said. "I love you, Snow."

He shut the wardrobe door just as four black guards forced the chamber doors open.

"Where is Snow White," the guard demanded, the tip of his sword at Charming's throat.

The prince grinned. "Gone. Tell your queen that she will lose."

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" Regina barked as she entered the chamber. She waved her hand causing the wardrobe doors to burst open, only to reveal an empty space. "Where did you send her?" she demanded through clenched teeth.

"You'll never find her," Charming said, "and my daughter will break your curse. Good will always win."

"Oh, I will find her. I will not lose. Not this time," Regina yelled as the walls crumbled away, and smoke poured into the chamber. "We are going to a place where the only happy ending will be mine. You'll never see your family again, and what use is a man who cannot even protect his own wife and child?"

And with that, she laughed, as the smoke enveloped them. The time of her triumph had come at last.

***

Cora was standing beside Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones with a staff in hand as her daughter's curse was fast approaching, scanning her surroundings.

"You know, Captain, I've been thinking."

"What?" Killian asked, raising a brow.

"It will be so much easier for me to return to Storybrooke if I have someone there already."

"I don't understand."

"It really is rather simple," Cora told him. "I'm sending you over with the curse."

"You can't," Killian hissed, swirling around, his hand clenching into a fist beside his body. "We made a deal. The Dark One will kill me if he realizes my true identity."

"He won't be able to, so long as you're wearing this," Cora said, waving her hand, a gold cuff appearing on his wrist a second later. "It will take the form of something inconspicuous once you arrive in the Land Without Magic. As long as you never take it off, Rumplestiltskin will be unable to harm you, but you won't be able to harm him either."

"And what if the curse never gets broken?"

"It will end. In twenty-eight years there will be a Savior. She will break it."

"Twenty-eight years?"

"You won't even notice. You'll be cursed, frozen in time, and living a mundane life."

"And what happens after the curse is broken?" Killian asked. "What do I get out of this?"

"Your revenge. I will journey to this new land, and together we will kill Rumplestiltskin."

"And what of your daughter?"

"She will have lost everything, and I will be there to pick up the pieces. Goodbye Captain. I'll see you in twenty-eight years."

She forced Killian backwards before activating a protection spell that enveloped the island and he closed his eyes as the smoke of the curse filled his lungs.

I will have my revenge.

***

Snow woke up in a forest, having tumbled out of the scarred tree. Tears shooting in her eyes as she recalled the last few minutes.

She was in a new land without her husband, and expecting a child. Rising to her feet, she looked around, trying to decide in which direction she should head, her innate sense, trained by years of being a bandit, telling her to head south, and so she did, until she came to the side of what appeared to be a wide black river, painted with yellow and white lines.

She had never seen anything like it in the Enchanted Forest. There were lights coming from her right and she realized that some sort of large vehicle was coming towards her. She jumped back a few feet as it zoomed by. Seeing people sitting inside she could only assume that it was this world's equivalent of a carriage.

She clutched her stomach as a shooting pain rocked through her body. She was going into labor. Falling to her knees, she clutched her stomach. The pain was radiating in waves through her body and she hadn't realized the approach of another one of those strange carriages until it came to a stop in front of her. The door opened and a man clothed in black and wearing some sort of gleaming badge emerged.

"Miss, what's wrong?" the man asked, hurrying to kneel beside her.

"I'm going to have a baby," she panted.

"Let's get you to the hospital," the man told her, helping Snow to her feet, and opening the door of the vehicle.

Under normal circumstances she would have never gone with a complete stranger, but she was new to this land, and this man seemed kind and determined to help her and she had no choice anyway. The baby was coming and she needed a doctor.

She slid in just as another contraction came. "Hurry," she whimpered.

The man nodded, getting in on the other side and speeding away.

***

The birth was a blur of strange sights and sounds.

The man was something called a Police Officer, and the vehicle was called a car. The officer didn't question her lack of knowledge of this world, stating vaguely that hysteria was to be expected given her condition.

She was placed in a chair with wheels and pushed by a woman in white down a sterile and brightly lit corridor. The woman in white held her hand and instructed her to breathe deeply, helping her into strange garments and then onto a bed.

She screamed in agony, as the contractions came closer and closer together.

A man in a white coat with a mask – a doctor, she assumed—came in and prompted her to spread her legs. "You're doing well, Miss," he said. "Now when your next contraction comes, push."

Snow tried to follow the man's instructions, but all she could think about was how terrified she was to be giving birth in a strange land without her husband by her side, not knowing what to expect after the baby was born.

"Push," the doctor urged as another painful contraction came. And she did.

Moments later, the doctor was holding her newborn daughter up, her cries echoing through the room and after wrapping her in a clean sheet he stepped beside her and handed her the baby. "Congratulations, Miss. You have a daughter."

Snow looked down at the chubby face of her daughter, tears streaming down her face as she stroked her cheek and said, "Emma, welcome to the world."

After a few moments the doctor whisked Emma away to get her cleaned up, instructing Snow to rest. They would take care of the paperwork shortly. Snow had no idea what he was talking about, but she closed her eyes and laid her head back.

***

As she opened her eyes the next time she was in a strange dark room with only one single window.

"Where am I?" She murmured confused, pushing herself carefully up.

"Did you really think you could get away from me, Snow White?" A familiar and cruel voice sounded from the other side of the door and a moment later Regina stepped in, now with short hair and dressed in the clothing of this world.

"Where is my daughter?" Snow demanded.

"Now that, I do not know," Regina huffed. "But you need not to worry. You'll be in this room for the rest of your days, separated from your beloved husband and child. You'll never see your family again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Killian Jones woke up at 7:15 AM, as was his habit. He dressed quickly in a pair of black slacks, a light blue dress shirt, a black vest, and a black tie, toed on his dress shoes and checked his gold wristwatch.

As usual he arrived in his classroom promptly at 8:00 AM with a steaming cup of black coffee from Granny's. It could have been another normal day in the quiet town of Storybrooke, Maine.

Only this morning when he was straightening the papers he kept in a box beside his desk, he caught a glimpse of a strange object on his desk out of the corner of his eye, an object he'd never seen before. It was a thick leather bound book with gold lettering reading "Once Upon A Time".

"What the bloody hell is this?" he murmured as he picked up the book and began to leaf through it.

By all appearances it was a normal fairy tale book, filled with the classic stories that he had incorporated into his curriculum for years. But these tales were different. They didn't end with the happily ever after they also depicted what happened after the characters found their way to each other. In all his years as a teacher Killian had never seen anything like it.

"Mr. Jones?" a familiar voice said, yanking him out of his musings and Killian looked up from the book to see Henry Mills standing in front of his desk.

"Apologies, Henry. I was distracted," Killian said, leaning back to give Henry his full attention.

Henry Mills was by far Killian's favorite student. He was clever and attentive in class and his imagination was greater than any other student he'd ever taught. But more than that, Killian saw something of himself in Henry Mills.

He was adopted, having been given up by his mother when he was just an infant. His own father had abandoned Killian when he was only a few years younger than Henry. He knew what it was like to feel alone in the world. He knew what it was like to have no hope.

Which is why Killian took special care to encourage the lad's vivid imagination. Over the course of the year Killian had loaned Henry all sorts of books. As a child he had used literature as an escape. Like Henry he had been a lonely little boy, but the characters in books had been his constant companions and their stories gave him the key to surviving; the hope that one day things would get better, the hope for a happy ending.

Henry came to school a half an hour early every single day and ate lunch in the classroom often, spending time with Killian and talk about what he had been reading. Sometimes Henry would talk about his home life and about his unhappiness. Killian suspected that he was one of the few people in this town that Henry could actually talk to. He couldn't blame the boy. His mother was the classic disciplinarian and kept him on a strict and confined schedule.

"My mom wants me to start seeing Dr. Hopper every day," Henry said, sitting on his desk, his feet dangling over the edge.

"Why is that?" Killian asked, setting down the fairy tale book.

"We got in a fight last night and I said that I wished she wasn't my mother," Henry elaborated. "Then I said I would find my real mom. She told me that my real mom never loved me and that's why she gave me up."

"I'm sure it was far more complicated than that lad," Killian told him, a wave of sympathy gripping his heart. "Perhaps she was trying to give you your best chance?"

"I don't think so," Henry mumbled dejectedly. "She just didn't want me."

Killian's heart clenched, his eyes flickering to the fairy tale book on his desk. If any stories could give a young boy hope it had to be the ones inside this book. "Henry, what do I always tell you and your classmates?"

"Hold onto hope."

"Exactly. Hope fuels the great literature. Hope is what helps everyone make it through each day. And if you are losing it as a child, then I might have something to help."

"What?" Henry asked, sounding cautiously optimistic.

"I found this when I arrived this morning. It turned up out of nowhere. It is a book of fairy tales."

"How is this supposed to help?"

Killian handed him the book. "These stories are a way to deal with our world. You see, lad, this world might not always make sense, but believing in the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Henry nodded. "Do you think you'll find yours?"

"I hope so," Killian said.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones."

"It's nothing, lad." He smiled down at Henry before he pushed him gently from the desk. "Now class is going to start soon, so why don't you take out your school things?"

Henry grinned at his teacher and grabbed his bag, rummaging around and getting his things out before the other students came into the class room.

-/-

That very night Henry opened the book, only to find a familiar face staring back at him.

The face of Regina Mills, his adoptive mother.

According to the book, she was the Evil Queen and had cast a curse to take the happy endings away from everyone in the Enchanted Forest, cursed them to live their lives in this world without their memories and there was only one person who could break the curse.

The Savior.

Her name was Emma, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

For the next week Henry read the book from cover to cover, careful to do so only at night when his mother didn't know what he was doing. If this was all true then he couldn't take a chance that she might discover what he was up to.

One night, a week after Killian had given him the book, the characters appeared in his dreams, swirling around in his mind, his brain connecting each character to one person in Storybrooke and as he woke with a start, he reached immediately for the book he had shoved under his bed.

It all added up. The book was telling the truth.

Opening it, he flipped through it, searching for the part about the Savior. She had given birth to a son, given him away immediately afterwards, convinced that by leaving him she was giving him his best chance.

Henry dressed quickly, eager to present his theory to his teacher. Killian Jones was probably the only one who would understand. After all, he had given him the book. The book had presented itself to him. That had to mean something.

The only thing that didn't make sense was the fact that his teacher wasn't in the book. There was no mention at all of Killian Jones. There was no illustration of him.

Henry would solve that mystery later, though. For now he needed to ask his teacher a favor. He needed a credit card and his theory would be his justification.

-/-

"Mr. Jones?" Henry burst through the door, breathing heavily.

Killian looked up from the papers he was grading with a start, narrowing his eyes as he saw the hardly suppressed excitement on Henry's face.

"Henry, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

"That book you gave me," Henry said, placing the book on his teacher's desk. "These stories are all true."

Killian stared at the boy for a long moment before he spoke. "How can that be possible?"

"Well, to start with, my mom is the Evil Queen, and my real mom might be the Savior."

Killian opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. This was absolutely ludicrous. He had given Henry the book as a way to make sense of the world but he hadn't thought that Henry would take the sentiment so literally.

"Henry—"

"I swear I'm not crazy." Henry opened the book and flipped to a page with a picture of the Evil Queen crashing Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding. "See? That's Regina. And Prince Charming is Mr. Nolan who works at the animal shelter. You said the two of you were friends. Can't you see it?"

Killian had to admit that the Evil Queen did bear a striking resemblance to Mayor Mills, and if anyone in this town was vindictive and ruthless enough to place a curse on an entire realm, then it was probably Regina Mills. He had never liked her, and now he liked her even less after learning about Henry's home life. And then there was Prince Charming, who admittedly looked quite a bit like his best friend David Nolan.

Killian shook his head. This was ridiculous. They couldn't all be fairy tale characters from a different realm. But there was no use in making Henry feel as if he was crazy. Killian cared too much for the boy to inflict that kind of pain upon him. Instead, Killian asked Henry to elaborate on his theory, and sat and listened as Henry told him all about the curse and the suspected identities of various citizens of Storybrooke.

Killian waited patiently for him to finish his explanation, furrowing his brows as he realized that something, or actually someone, was missing in the story Henry had just told him. "What about me?"

Henry was about to answer but was cut off by the sounding of the bell, students spilling into the classroom.

"We'll talk more at lunch, Henry."

-/-

Killian was distracted for most of the morning, electing to give his students free time to work on their fall projects while he was flipping through the pages of the book, scanning each of the stories. Though not once did he encounter any character that might have been him in this other life but he had to hand it to the boy. Many of the characters resembled citizens of this town. Perhaps Henry was on to something.

At lunchtime Henry hung back, pulling up a chair beside Killian's desk.

"I'm not in the book, am I?" Killian asked.

Henry shook his head. "But as far as I know Snow White isn't in Storybrooke either. Mrs. Nolan is Mr. Nolan's first wife and I've never seen her anywhere."

Killian nodded, knitting his brows in concentration. David's marriage to Kathryn was an unhappy marriage which he supposed was only to be expected if the man was separated from his True Love.

"Well Henry, if this is true, then how do you expect to find the Savior?"

Indulging Henry for the time being seemed to be the best course of action. Besides, Henry was a rather precocious boy. Coming from anyone else, Killian would have cast the theory off as utter lunacy, but the fact that the book had mysteriously appeared to him and that Henry had such faith in his theory had to mean something.

"I think she is my birth mother, and I have a way to find her. There is this website but it is kind of expensive."

"I sense that you're about to ask me for a favor," Killian said with a small smile.

"I can't trust anyone else," Henry explained. "The book appeared to you, and you believe me, right? You don't think I'm crazy."

"Of course not, lad," Killian uttered earnestly. He still wasn't convinced that he was a cursed fairytale character but for the first time in the years that Killian had known Henry, the boy had faith and Killian wasn't going to be the one to take that away from him.

"So, you need a credit card."

-/-

"I found her," Henry told him the next day during lunch, waving the printed piece of paper triumphantly. "Her name is Emma Swan and today is her twenty-eighth birthday. It has to be her. All the details add up."

"And where does this Emma Swan live?" Killian asked.

"She lives in Boston. I can go there after school, and I can convince her to come back with me."

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"I'll take the bus," Henry replied eagerly.

"I can't allow you to go on a bus to Boston all by yourself."

"But I'm the only one who can leave. You can't come with me. You might not be in the book but you wouldn't be here if you weren't from the Enchanted Forest. If you try and leave, something bad will happen to you."

Killian sighed. "You have a point. But what if Miss Swan doesn't agree to come back with you. How do you want to convince her?"

"I was hoping you could help me come up with something."

"Well, seeing as she's your birth mother you can always tell her you'll call the police and tell them that she kidnapped you," Killian mused.

"That's great. I just have to get out of here before my mom starts to suspect anything. I should leave now."

Killian stood up and removed his wallet, handing Henry an envelope with some change for the bus fare and a credit card for emergency use.

"Henry, please be careful," he said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I will. I promise. I'll bring Emma home and then we can work on breaking this curse and figuring out who you were back in the Enchanted Forest." Henry told him excitedly, wrapping his arms around Killian and he stiffened briefly before hugging the boy back.

"Thank you for believing in me." Stepping back, Henry grabbed his backpack and tucked the envelope into his pocket. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Returning to his desk, Killian slumped down onto the chair, rubbing one hand tiredly over his face. There were times when he feared being a teacher wasn't the right job for him. He had just given a ten-year-old money and his credit card to chase after his birth mother, even telling him he should blackmail her if she didn't agree to accompany him back to Storybrooke.

He would lose his job over this if it would ever come out that he had helped the lad but if he could reunite a mother and her child then it was worth it. And if such a reunion resulted in the breaking of a curse, well then he was in for an exciting adventure, and Killian Jones loved adventure more than anything else.

-/-

"What would you know about family?" the man taunted.

Slamming his head against the steering wheel, Emma sneered. "Nothing."

Then it was business as usual. Emma turned him in, receiving her payment and on the way back to her apartment she stopped by the bakery to pick up a single vanilla cupcake and a candle, as per her birthday tradition.

Once inside her apartment she toed off her heels and placed her cupcake on the counter, lighting the candle. "Another banner year," she murmured as she blew out the candle and made the same wish she did every year.

I wish I didn't have to be alone today.

She lingered with her chin propped up on her folded hands as suddenly a knock at the door interrupted the silence, making her jump in surprise and she cursed silently, trying to ignore her pounding heart as she stood up and walked slowly towards the door, wondering who it could be.

As she opened the door she needed to adjust her gaze a few inches lower, staring at the boy standing there. He couldn't be older than ten.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked.

"Are you Emma Swan?

"Yeah, who are you?"

"My name is Henry. I'm your son," He replied with a big grin on his face and without waiting for her answer he ducked under her arm and strolled into the apartment like he owned the place.

"Whoa, kid. I don't have a son," Emma told him, mashing down the memory of giving birth shackled to a hospital bed. "Where are your parents?"

"Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?" He asked without answering her question.

"Yes." She said, seeing no point in denying it any longer.

"That was me," Henry told her cheerily.

Emma's heart clenched with guilt. "Give me a minute," she said, retreating to the bathroom and closing the door firmly behind her, the memories of his birth assaulting her. Her heart had broken into a million pieces with the knowledge that she couldn't give him a proper home, swaying her to make the right decision. She had to give him up. And now the past was back to haunt her, just as it always did.

"Hey, do you have any juice?" Henry called. "Never mind. Found some."

Taking in a deep breath, she straightened, taking one look in the mirror before she reached for the knob and opened the door, joining him again.

"You know, we should probably get going," Henry told her the moment she stepped into the room, setting down the juice carton.

"Going where?" Crossing her arms, she leaned back against the counter, not willing to let the boy get to her in any way.

"I want you to come home with me."

"Okay kid, I'm calling the cops."

Just as Killian had suggested, Henry used the blackmail approach to convince her. "Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother." Emma sighed, shaking her head, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Henry shot her a sly grin. "Yep."

"You're not going to do that."

"Try me."

The hitch in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Emma. The kid was good, but not good enough.

"You're pretty good but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life but I have one skill. Let's call it a super power. I can tell when someone is lying, and you kid, are."

She reached for the phone, starting to hit the numbers for the police, casting him a warning glance.

"Wait," Henry held up a hand to stop her. "Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me."

She set down the phone, eying him scrutinizingly, her heart skipping a beat as his brown eyes looked up at her pleadingly. "Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke?" Emma asked, raising a brow, "Seriously?"

The boy nodded, looking up at her with wide brown eyes that reminded her so much of his father.

"Alright." She huffed, recognizing her own stubbornness in him and knowing he wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted. "Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

-/-

"What's that?" Emma asked, glancing at the book Henry was clutching in his hands.

"I'm not sure you're ready."

"Ready for some fairy tales?" Emma said teasingly.

"They are not fairy tales. They're true stories." Henry replied. "Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did," she said, rolling her eyes, sounding unconvinced. This whole road trip was insane. She should have sent him back to Maine on a bus. "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true."

She should know what she was talking about. After all she had always believed that her mother would come find her. Yet here she was, still alone. No family, no friends. Nothing.

"That's exactly what makes it true." Henry insisted. "You should know more than anyone."

"Why?"

"Because you're in this book."

"Kid, you've got problems."

"Yep, and you're going to fix them."

-/-

His fingers were wrapped tightly around the book as he contemplated his next move. Maybe he should ask her to take him to Killian's home. He knew where his teacher lived, and Henry knew that if Regina saw Emma, she would suspect something.

Emma's yellow bug crossed the town line, and they drove down Main Street, finally coming to a stop in front of the clock tower.

"Have you got an address for me, kid?"

"There's a loft near the school," Henry told her.

"But you don't live there," Emma said, glancing at him as she got out of the car. "Look, it's been a long night. It's already—" She glanced up at the clock. "8:15?"

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life," Henry explained as he slipped out of the passenger seat. "Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?"

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest to this town."

"You expect me to believe that the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here?"

"Yeah, and now they're trapped."

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?" She wanted to shake her head. His whole story sounded completely insane but she could see that he believed every word of it.

'It's true," he said insistently.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" Emma argued. "You left."

"They can't. If they try, bad things will happen."

"Henry!"

Henry turned around to see Dr. Hopper coming towards them, out for an evening walk with his Dalmatian Pongo.

"Henry, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

He was dressed in a dark grey pea coat and slacks and Emma couldn't help herself. She was trying to guess which fairy tale character he could be but came up blank.

"I'm fine Archie," Henry told the strange man.

"Who's this?" The man called Archie cocked his head and watched her intently.

"She's my mom," Henry elaborated.

"Oh, I see," Archie said, glancing nervously between Emma and Henry.

"Do you know where he lives?" Emma asked, starting to become impatient.

"Yeah, sure. Right up on Mifflin Street. The Mayor's House is the biggest one on the block."

Emma's eyes widened as she turned her head to stare down at Henry. "You're the Mayor's kid?"

"Maybe," Henry said, averting his gaze to the ground.

"Henry, where were you today? You missed your session. I asked Mr. Jones and he said he sent you home early because you weren't feeling well."

"Mr. Jones was right. But I started feeling better so I went on a field trip."

"Henry, what did I tell you about lying? There was no field trip today. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

Emma was already tired of this town and laying a hand on Henry's shoulder she turned him around. "Okay, well I really should be getting him home."

"Of course," Archie said. "Have a good night, and you be good, Henry."

"So that's your shrink?" Emma inquired as they walked back towards the bug.

"I'm not crazy," Henry told her defiantly.

"I didn't say that. But he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help. Because he doesn't know."

"That he's a fairy tale character?"

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are?"

"Sounds convenient," Emma said, trying to keep the mocking tone out of her voice. "Alright. I'll play. Who is he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket," Henry told her as he climbed into the bug.

"Right. The lying thing. I thought your nose grew a little bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio," Henry said exasperatedly.

"Of course not. That would be ridiculous. And what about this Mr. Jones? Is he another cursed fairy tale character?"

"Yes. But I don't know who he is."

"Your story is getting less believable by the second, kid. Let's just get you home."

-/-

"Please don't take me back," Henry begged as Emma marched him down his mother's front walk.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents—just a mom. And she's evil."

"Evil? That's a bit extreme isn't it?"

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to."

Emma's expression softened. "I'm sure that isn't true."

The door opened to reveal a woman in a grey dress who hurried out to greet her son.

"Oh Henry," she said as she took him into her arms. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom," Henry told her, pushing past her to run into the house.

The woman turned around to Emma, her eyes narrowing. "You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi," Emma said weakly.

"I'll just go check on the lad," a deep accented voice spoke from the inside of the house and Emma glanced up to see a sheriff standing behind the woman. He was attractive to be sure, but cops weren't her type. Not after the life she'd lived.

The woman smiled coldly. "Would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"I'll take something stronger," Emma said and followed the woman into the house.

-/-

"How did he find me?" Emma asked as the mayor poured her a drink.

"No idea. When I adopted him he was only three weeks old. The records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want any contact."

"You were told right."

"And the father?"

"There was one."

"Do I need to be worried about him?"

"No. He doesn't even know Henry exists," Emma told her.

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously, making Emma feel uncomfortable. "Do I need to worry about you, Ms. Swan?"

"Absolutely not," Emma said, fully determined to leave this whole mess behind her.

"Madame Mayor, you don't need to worry." The sheriff was coming down the stairs, speaking with a soft voice. "Other than being a tired little boy Henry's fine. You might want to keep him home tomorrow though."

"I think I will," Regina uttered, determined to get to the bottom of this mishap. "Thank you, Graham. You can go."

The sheriff nodded, throwing a smile at Emma before he left.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life." Regina turned around to Emma again, leading her into the study. "I really don't know what's gotten into him."

"The kid is having a rough time. It happens."

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. I assume you have a job."

"I keep busy," Emma told her, sipping her drink.

"Imagine having another one on top of that. That's being a single mother. I have to push for order. Am I strict? Of course. It's for Henry's own good. I want him to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil."

Emma shrugged. "I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing."

"What fairy tale thing?"

"Oh you know, his book. He thinks everyone is a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm sorry but I really have no idea what you're talking about," Regina said.

Emma couldn't exactly place the expression that briefly flashed across Regina's face, but it was something akin to recognition. "You know what. It really isn't any of my business. He's your kid, and I should get going."

-/-

Emma left the mayor's house with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right about Regina Mills and she wondered as she climbed into her car if she was doing the right thing by leaving Henry. But the sentiment was ridiculous. She wasn't his mother, not really.

It had started to rain the moment she had driven out of the parking lot and by the time she approached the town line the rain was coming down in thick sheets.

Out of the corner of her eye Emma noticed that Henry had left his book on the passenger's seat and she huffed. "Sneaky bastard."

As she looked back onto the street her eyes fell on a figure standing in the middle of the lane and she cursed loudly, jerking the wheel around to not hit the person straight on, the tires screeching against the damp road as the bug crashed into the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. On impact Emma's head hit the steering wheel, knocking her out.

The cloaked figure walked slowly towards the driver's side of the car, looking down at the now unconscious Emma and leaning forward, they pressed a kiss to her forehead before making a quick escape back into the woods.

-/-

When Emma woke up she was laying on a mattress and her eyes fell on the bars in front of her.

Are you freaking kidding me?

Sitting up, she glared at the man in the cell next to her who was whistling loudly.

"What are you looking at, sister?" He grunted.

"Hey Leroy, manners. We have a guest," a kindly looking older man uttered. "You must be Henry's mother. He must be glad to have you back in his life."

Emma rubbed her throbbing forehead. "Actually I was just dropping him off."

"I don't blame you," Leroy sneered. "They're all brats."

"Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I tried for many years but it was not meant to be," The old man said mournfully.

"Leroy, if I'm going to let you out you need to behave." The sheriff told him before he opened the door and let Leroy step out of his cell. "Put on a smile and stay out of trouble."

Leroy gave the sheriff a sickeningly sweet grin and stomped off.

"Seriously?" Emma asked, shuffling forward and putting her face between the bars.

"Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought," Graham told her with a shrug.

Emma scoffed. "I wasn't drunk. There was someone standing in the middle of the road. I would have hit them if I hadn't swerved."

Graham shot her a disbelieving look and said. "Right. I'm sure that someone would be running around in the woods in the middle of the night."

Emma glared at the sheriff. He might be cute, but she was seriously considering punching him in the face when she got out.

"Graham," a familiar voice called and Regina hurried into the station. "Henry's run away again. We have to—" She trailed off as she spotted Emma in the cell, her eyes narrowing. "What is she doing here? Do you know where he is?"

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at your house. And thanks to your friend I have a pretty good alibi."

"Well, he wasn't in his room this morning."

"Did you try his friends?"

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner."

Every kid has friends," Emma said. "Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone he'd be emailing them."

Regina frowned. "How would you know?"

"Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea. Let me out and I'll help you find him."

-/-

Emma couldn't help but feel a little proud as she opened Henry's email to discover an empty inbox. "He's a smart kid but I'm smart too. I have a little hard disk recover utility that I like to use. "

Graham knelt down beside her. "I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors. That sort of thing."

"You're on salary, I get paid for delivery," Emma replied, typing rapidly. The computer beeped as Emma searched through the internal hard drive. "Huh. There's a receipt for a website. It's expensive and he used a credit card."

"He's ten," Regina huffed.

"Well he used one," Emma told her, pulling up a transaction record. "Who is Killian Jones?"

Regina scowled. "Henry's teacher. But he won't be one anymore when I'm through with him."

-/-

"And who is the most fearsome pirate in literature, class?" Killian asked, slapping the desk with his left hand.

"Blackbeard," one little girl replied.

"I'm afraid not," Killian told her, shaking his head.

"Davy Jones," a boy said.

"No. Captain Hook from J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan. We'll take a closer look at this classic story after recess," Killian spoke as the school bell rang and the children began to file out.

Killian looked up to see Mayor Mills pushing past his students, followed by the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life and Killian's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the woman with golden curls and wide green eyes.

"Ms. Mills?" Killian gave the mayor a sharp nod, forcing himself to tear his gaze away from the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is my son, Mr. Jones?"

"I had assumed that the boy was home sick with you."

"Do you seriously think I'd be here if that was the case? Did you give him your credit card so he could find her?"

Killian blinked, his eyes flickering to the blonde woman for a second before meeting Regina's eyes again. "As a matter of fact I did, Madame Mayor."

Regina gave him a menacing glare. "Why the hell would you do that? This woman gave him up for adoption."

Killian's gaze moved back to Emma who was looking at him with pointed curiosity.

"Well, Ms. Mills, it's become very apparent to me that the boy is unhappy at home. Henry is a very special lad. He is clever and creative and it was a shame to see him so unhappy. I could hardly say no when he asked me for a simple favor."

"You're going to regret this, Mr. Jones," Regina hissed.

Killian grinned, raising a brow. "Am I?"

"Oh, yes. You will," Regina told him, turning on her heel, knocking over a stack of paperwork as she walked away. "This was a waste of time. Have a nice trip back to Boston, Ms. Swan."

Emma stared after her as Regina left the classroom before turning back to Killian, watching him intently. Damn, he was attractive. Probably the most attractive man she had ever seen. His dark hair was tousled and his blue eyes were twinkling with amusement. Besides he looked very sharp in his slacks, vest, and dress shirt. Emma's tongue flicked out to moisten her lips. She should feel embarrassed by her shameless ogling, but she didn't.

"Enjoying the view, Ms. Swan?" Killian asked with a playful lilt in his voice.

And of course he had an accent which only made him even more attractive. Damn it.

She felt her cheeks heat up, and Emma Swan did not swoon. Not at all.

"No," Emma said, quickly getting down on her knees to pick up the paperwork.

Killian knelt down in front of her and they reached for the same book. "I've got it, Swan," he said with a smirk. "Regina is far too easily aggravated."

Emma's green eyes met his blue ones and her heart seemed to flip over in her chest.

"You seemed to take pleasure in upsetting her," Emma told him as she was standing up.

"I was only speaking the truth. I'm sorry the lad ran off this morning though. It is partially my fault. You see, I gave him the book."

"How is a book supposed to help?" Emma asked.

"What do you think stories are for? There's a reason we all know these classic stories. They are a way to deal with our world, even though it doesn't always make sense. Henry hasn't had the easiest life," Killian explained, straightening his papers.

"Yeah, Regina is kind of a hard-ass."

"It's more than that. Like all adopted children, Henry struggles with the most basic question." Emma studied Killian as he spoke and took note of the brief flash of pain in the depths of his eyes before he moved closer and invaded her personal space. "A question that they all inevitably face. 'Why would anyone give me away?'"

Emma's breath caught in her throat and she knew that he was not only talking about Henry anymore. But how on earth did he know?

"Forgive me, Ms. Swan." Killian took a step back, realizing that he had hit a weak spot with his words. For some inexplicable reason he longed to reach for her, to comfort her. A woman he had only just met. It made no sense. And yet he understood her and recognized that lost look in her eyes. The look of an orphan. "I did not mean to judge you."

"It's fine." Emma swayed back, trying to get as much space between them as possible. "Just answer me one thing."

"Anything."

"Do you know where he is?"

"You might want to check his castle."

-/-

"You left this in my car," Emma said, coming to sit beside Henry and handing him the book.

"How did you find me?" Henry asked.

"Mr. Jones."

Henry sighed, not taking his eyes from the clock tower in the distance.

"It still hasn't moved, has it?"

Henry shook his head. "I was hoping that things would start to change once I brought you back. The final battle is supposed to begin. "

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid."

"Yes you are," Henry replied. "You're here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" Emma huffed, her eyes flashing.

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell."

Emma looked at him with a raised brow, "Can you now?"

"You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty but I know why you gave me up. You wanted to give me my best chance."

"How do you know that?" Emma questioned, trying to remain carefully neutral.

"Because Snow White did the same. She went through the wardrobe when she was still pregnant with you. She wanted to give you your best chance away from this curse."

"I'm not in any book," Emma told him. "I'm a real person. I'm no savior. I can't be the person you want me to be. You are right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. So, let's go."

"Please, Emma. Don't take me back to her. Stay with me for a week and you'll see that I'm not crazy. Just one week," Henry pleaded as he slipped from the platform and grabbed her hand.

"I can't stay here. I have to take you back to your mom."

"You don't know what it's like with her," Henry protested, "My life sucks."

Emma whirled around, her hair flying. "You want to know what sucks? Having your mother disappear. The same day I was born my mother went missing. They never found her, so I wound up in the foster system. I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kids so they sent me back. My mother never even tried to find me. I grew up alone." Emma swiped at the tear on her cheek and crouched down in front of Henry. "Look, kid, your mother might not be perfect but she is trying her best. I know it might not seem like she loves you sometimes but at least she wants you. "

"Your mother didn't abandon you. She was abducted!"

"Abducted?"

"Yes. By the Evil Queen."

"Sure she was. Come on, Henry. Let's get you home." She gripped his hand and together they headed back to Regina's house.

-/-

"Thank you," Regina said a little reluctantly after Henry had pushed past her and run up to his room.

"No problem," Emma replied.

"He seems to have taken quite a shine to you."

Emma smiled slightly. "You know, it's kind of crazy. Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself I made a wish that I didn't have to be alone anymore and then Henry showed up at my doorstep and brought me here."

Regina's mouth formed a thin line. "I hope there is no misunderstanding here. Don't mistake all of this as an invitation back into his life."

"I didn't—"

"You made a decision ten years ago. You gave him up. And in these last ten years I have raised him. I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, and endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him but he is my son. You have no legal rights to him and you are going to be held to that."

"I was not—"

"No. You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You will leave this town, or so help me, I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do."

Emma's fingers curled into a fist, her voice low as she asked, "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do," Regina told her. "Which is a lot more than I can say of you. The woman who tossed him away without a care in the world. Goodbye Ms. Swan."

The door slammed shut behind her and Emma stared at the closed door for quite some time before she turned around slowly and walked towards her bug, her fingers shaking slightly as she reached for the handle.

Regina was wrong. She did love him.

-/-

"So, Ms. Swan, are you staying?" Emma had pulled up to Granny's Bed & Breakfast only to find Killian Jones strolling by.

Emma looked at him, her expression wary. "Why do you care?"

"Simply because if you don't stay the boy would just keep going after you."

"He would?"

"Aye. He's a very determined lad. Forgive me for not introducing myself formally. The name is Killian Jones, and I have the very distinct pleasure of educating your son." Killian said, holding out his hand to her.

Emma took it cautiously. "I'm Emma Swan, and yes, I'm staying. But only for a week."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emma. If you want to arrange a parent teacher conference I'd be happy to oblige." He told her, giving her a wink, his mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin.

Emma rolled her eyes. Killian Jones was far too sure of himself. But he genuinely cared for Henry which was more than she could say about Regina, so that won him a few points.

"Well it's getting late," Emma said. "I should go get a room."

"Of course," Killian replied. "I look forward to seeing you around."

Emma watched him go and wondered what it was about this man that was so . . . intriguing, for lack of a better word.

Emma shook her head. She wasn't here to flirt. She was here to make sure her son was okay. In a week she would leave and go back to Boston, back to her normal life.

-/-

When Emma entered the inn all she could hear was shouting.

"You're out all night and now you're going out again?" the voice of an older woman resounded from upstairs.

"I should have moved to Boston!" the voice of a woman about her age exclaimed.

The owners of the voices came marching down the stairs. "Well I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the East Coast."

"Excuse me," Emma interrupted the fight, getting the attention of the two women. "I'd like a room."

"Really?" the older woman asked—Granny, she assumed—looking almost too eager. "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there is an upgrade fee but I'll waive it. Now what's the name?" Granny inquired, moving behind the desk and taking out an enormous ledger.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Emma?" a deep male voice sounded behind her and Emma turned around, her eyes falling on a man with shoulder length brown hair, dressed in an expensive looking suit. "What a lovely name."

"Thanks," Emma told him, feeling a little bit unsettled by his impish grin.

"It's all here," Granny said, holding out a roll of cash towards the visitor.

"Yes, dear. Of course it is," the man spoke, taking the money. "You enjoy your stay, Emma."

"Who was that?" Emma asked once he was gone. Judging by the look on Granny's face, he was not to be taken lightly.

"Mr. Gold," The girl answered as she was peering out the window. "He owns this place."

"The inn?"

"The town," Granny told her, "So how long will you be staying with us, Ms. Swan?"

"A week. Just a week."

"Great," Granny said with a smile, handing her a heavy silver key. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

-/-

On the other side of town Henry was staring out the window, his eyes glued to the clock tower and a grin spread out on his face as the hand finally moved.

The clock was working again. Things were about to change for the better around here.

-/-

Killian noticed it too. He looked up from his stack of homework assignments, the sound of ticking evident in the silent room.

He glanced at his wristwatch. Time had started to move forward. Perhaps Emma Swan was the Savior after all.

-/-

Regina went down to her basement and opened the heavy metal door. She had been keeping Snow White locked up in here for years. But what she found was not what she had expected.

The cell was empty.

Cursing loudly, she whirled around, smashing the mirror hanging on the opposite wall with the skeleton key.

Something had gone terribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Mr. Robert Gold, the local pawnbroker, crossed the street, his eyes flitting up the clock tower. Time had started to move forward. The town felt distinctly different, and it was all because of Emma Swan.

His memories of the past were a haze, only vaguely starting to return to him, but he knew enough to remember the curse, and to know that in time it would be broken.

Mr. Gold's steps quickened as he made his way towards Granny's diner, eager to observe the changes brought by the Savior, however minor. In his haste he didn't see the person stepping into his path and they slammed together, a slosh of liquid splashing out of the cup the other was holding, the coffee burning hot through his suit the moment it hit the fabric.

"Bloody hell," a familiar voice said, a voice that made Mr. Gold's blood boil. "I'm sorry."

As Killian looked up to check on whom he'd spilled his coffee he jerked back in surprise, fear flashing through his blue eyes and for a moment Mr. Gold wondered if the pirate would recognize him.

"Apologies Mr. Gold. I should have been watching where I was going. I will pay the dry cleaning bill of course."

Gold canted his head, surprised. The pirate's cursed persona hardly seemed like the man he had known. He'd have to keep an eye on this one, that is, until he found an inconspicuous way to kill him.

"Be sure to do that, Mr. Jones, you be careful now. You never know when you'll stumble into a . . . sticky situation."

Killian's brow furrowed momentarily. "Right, well, if you'll excuse me. I mustn't be late for school."

"Yes, yes, dearie, run along," said Mr. Gold, and Killian brushed past him, making his way towards the school.

How odd that Regina had made him a teacher in this new land. How should a pirate be able to be a role model and mentor for young children?

-/-

Regina flipped through the pages of Henry's treasured book. The book that coincidentally held the truth and the key to breaking her curse. But who had given it to him? The only other person who had a chance of remembering the curse was Rumplestiltskin, and Regina avoided directly dealing with him as often as possible.

The thoughts were racing through her mind as she turned another page, her hand stopping in midair as her eyes fell on the zigzagged edges in the middle. Several pages had been torn out. It looked deliberate.

-/-

"Where are the missing pages?" she asked her son, knowing that she was doing the exact opposite of playing it cool. This would only fuel her son's belief in the curse, and she had to keep him as deluded as possible. She didn't want to risk him running back to Ms. Emma Swan. Or the person who had given him that book. She really needed to find out the identity of the giver, and have a serious talk with them.

"It's an old book," Henry told her, straightening the collar of his school uniform. "Stuff is missing. Why do you care?"

"I care because it's making you think that I'm some Evil Queen. Who gave it to you?"

"No one. I just found it."

"Henry, I'm your mother. Tell me the truth."

"No you're not," Henry said brusquely, brushing past her.

"Well then who is?" Regina demanded, her voice rising. "That woman you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you. But thankfully both are no longer an issue."

Henry just looked at her with a strange expression, as if he was waiting for something.

"What?"

The clock sounded and Regina cursed inwardly.

"I'm going to be late," said Henry. "Mr. Jones doesn't like it when students are tardy."

Grabbing his book out of her hands, he slung the backpack over his shoulder and hurried out of his bedroom.

-/-

"Hey, how about that?" Archie said, grinning up at the clock tower. "I suppose those rusty old innards finally straightened themselves out. You have a wonderful day, Madame Mayor."

Regina stared after him as he walked off, and couldn't help but notice how much happier he seemed. In fact, the whole damn town seemed brighter and more alive, and she suspected that Emma Swan was somehow to blame for it.

Well but if Regina knew anything, it was how to take care of a foe and twenty minutes later she was knocking on room 4 at Granny's Bed & Breakfast.

Emma Swan opened the door, looking as if she had just woken up and Regina forced a bright smile onto her face before she spoke. "I've brought you a gift for your drive home. The apples are from my honey crisp tree. It is the hearty and most vigorous of all apple trees. It can weather any storm. Never have I tasted anything more delectable than the fruit it offers."

"Thanks," Emma said, taking the basket. "But I'm going to stay in town for a while."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him."

"With all due respect, Madame Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice makes me want to stay more," Emma told her with a challenge gleaming in her eyes.

Regina feigned ignorance. "Since when are apples a threat?"

"I can read between the lines." Emma replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay."

"He's fine, dear," Regina said with a cool smile. "Any problems he has are being taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Ms. Swan ... only one of us here knows what's best for Henry."

Emma thought of the people she'd met so far, Killian Jones, and that Archie fellow. They seemed to genuinely care for Henry, but with Regina, something felt wrong. "I'm starting to think you're right about that," Emma answered, making her implication strikingly clear.

Emma could see the fury bubbling beneath the surface of Regina's calm exterior. "It's time for you to go, Ms Swan."

"Or what?"

"Don't underestimate me Ms. Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

-/-

The next day Killian Jones walked into the diner and didn't hesitate a moment before sitting in the booth across from Emma who was frowning as she read the latest edition of The Storybrooke Daily Mirror.

"I'd be upset too," Killian started the conversation, "That picture does not do you justice. I always knew that Humbert's photography skills were shoddy at best."

Emma glanced at him over the top of her paper. "What are you doing here?"

"Teachers have to eat too," Killian said with a grin, "Or are you under the impression that after class we just take out a sleeping bag and camp out beneath our desks? That would make having anything resembling a social life rather awkward, don't you think."

Emma rolled her eyes as Ruby came over and set a cup of hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon in front of her.

"I didn't order this," Emma told Ruby.

"I know," Ruby said with a wolfish grin. "You have an admirer."

Emma's gaze flickered over to Killian and she shifted in her place, pushing the cup of cocoa over to him before opening her mouth to speak. "Look, it's a nice gesture and I'm impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon with my cocoa, because most people don't. But I'm not here to flirt, so thanks but no thanks."

Killian laughed and Emma couldn't believe that this man had the audacity to laugh at her.

"What's so funny?" she snapped.

"I didn't send it to you, Swan. Though I do admit that were I to be on the receiving end of your flirtation, I'd be a fortunate man indeed. After all, that's what any man wants, a beautiful woman glaring daggers at them."

Emma huffed and snatched the cocoa back from him.

"Ah, so I see how it is, Swan," he cajoled. "A gesture from me would be so unwelcome, but now that you know that I'm not the admirer, it's okay to drink it. You wound me."

"I barely know you," Emma huffed, "and you're Henry's teacher. Like I said though, I'm not here to flirt."

Henry coming up to the table cut off any response Killian would have made. "Oh good. You like it. I like cinnamon on my cocoa too."

Emma looked up at him with a raised brow. "Don't you have school, kid? Shouldn't both of you be there right now?"

"Duh, I'm ten and he's my teacher," said Henry. "Why don't you walk with us?"

Emma's gaze flickered between Mr. Jones and Henry who were both wearing identical grins, making her wonder how close these two really were. Sighing, she planted her hands on the table and pushed herself up. Two against one was hardly fair.

"Okay," she conceded.

Killian slid out of the booth, gave her a little mock bow and offered her is arm, and Emma found herself wondering if this man was for real. She swatted his arm away, and he just looked even more amused.

Henry snorted as he watched their antics, thinking that this was what it must feel like to have embarrassing parents.

-/-

"So ... what's the deal with you and Regina?" Emma asked, trying to ignore the man beside her, instead choosing to focus on her son.

"It's not about us. It's about her curse."

Emma glanced over at Killian, raising a brow, wondering if he was believing this nonsense but he only shrugged his shoulders and throwing her one of his trademark smirks.

"Don't worry Emma," Henry said, pulling her attention back to him. "You can trust Mr. Jones. He's the one who gave me the book, and I told him all about the curse."

Of course these two were partners in crime. Was it normal for a teacher to be so close with his student? She'd certainly never experienced that sort of bond.

"We have to break it," Henry told both of them. "Luckily I have a plan. Step One. Identification. I call it Operation Cobra."

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales," said Emma as the three of them crossed the street.

"Exactly, it's a code name."

"We can't let Regina catch on to the plan, Swan," Killian elaborated with an all-knowing smirk. "Speaking of identification, lad, I say we should address each other more informally. During reconnaissance I'm not your teacher. I'm just your friend, Killian."

Henry smiled and nodded. "Okay, Killian."

"I think I'll stick with Mr. Jones," Emma told him firmly before she turned around to Henry, "So everyone here is a fairy tale character? They just don't know it?"

"That's the curse. Time's been frozen. Until you got here," Henry explained.

Emma clutched one of the apples that Regina had given her, and brought it to her lips.

"Hey, where did you get that," Henry asked, his gaze landing on the apple.

"Your mom." Emma replied.

Henry snatched the apple away from her, glancing briefly at Killian before tossing it away. "Don't eat that."

"Why?"

"The Evil Queen has a penchant for poisoned apples," Killian reminded her.

"And what about their pasts?"

"It's all a haze. It seems like I've been teaching for years, but before that, nothing of consequence."

"Exactly," Henry interjected, "Go ahead. Ask Killian anything, and he won't be able to give you a direct answer. It's the same with everyone else."

"So let me see if I got this straight," said Emma, knowing the only way to soothe those with delusions was to indulge in their fantasy. "For decades people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious."

"I knew you'd get it," Henry almost squealed with delight.

"And I knew that your son's precociousness didn't come from nowhere," said Killian.

Emma rolled her eyes. Killian Jones certainly was a relentless charmer.

"You're the only one who can stop her," Henry told her.

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming—"

"Yes, and right now we have the advantage. She doesn't know who you are, and she doesn't know that Killian gave me the book. I took out the ending. The part where Snow went through the wardrobe with you." Henry handed her a few pages, the one on top showing a beautiful woman, dressed in white, pregnant and stepping into a wardrobe.

"If that is my mother than where is she?" Emma asked.

"That's another part of Operation Cobra. We have to find Snow White. She might have her memories, and she might know of a way to stop my mom."

"Kid," Emma said, sighing as they arrived in front of the school.

"I know the hero doesn't believe in the beginning. It wouldn't be a good story if you did. Right, Killian?"

"Too right, lad."

"If you need proof ... take them, read them. But whatever you do don't let her see these pages. If she finds out who you are it would be bad. Killian and I will find you later and we can get started," said Henry. "I knew you'd believe me."

"I never said I did." Emma replied, shaking her head slightly.

"Why else would you be here if you didn't?" Henry asked.

Seeing a look of panic in Emma's eyes, Killian stepped in. "Lad, why don't you run inside. I'll speak with your mother a moment before class begins."

"Okay. Bye, Emma."

"See you later, kid," Emma yelled after him.

Killian took a few steps closer to her. "It's good to see his smile again."

"I didn't do anything."

"You stayed," he countered. "That's what's important."

"You don't actually believe all of this, do you?"

"Your son is a special boy, Swan," Killian said. "He's incredibly intelligent, and he's so certain. I imagine he'll show you this book, and you'll start to see it as well."

"And do you actually think you're a fairy tale character? Henry said you're not in the book."

"Ah, so you've been asking about me."

Emma shook her head. "I'm serious."

"Emma," Killian said quietly. "Things started to change the moment you stepped foot in this town. As for the past, everything your boy said is true. I can't remember anything. There is some sort of explanation, and why shouldn't it be a magical one?"

"Magic doesn't exist," Emma replied. "I'm a real person, and by the looks of it, so are you, and so is everyone else in this town."

"Oh I'm very real, I assure you," Killian winked at her, but then he glanced at his wristwatch. "Forgive me, Swan, but duty calls. I know this is a difficult pill to swallow, but why don't you go speak to Dr. Hopper? He's one of the few people that Henry is actually completely honest with. And the man has a gift for helping people accept what is right in front of them."

Emma nodded and watched Killian disappear into the school. What on earth had she gotten herself into?

-/-

Having followed Mr. Jones' advice, Emma had gone to speak with Dr. Hopper.

Regina hadn't been kidding when she'd said that she'd had the kid in therapy, and by the looks of this file, he'd been having problems long before he'd received the book.

Dr. Hopper had advised her to take care with how she handled the situation with Henry, warning her that shattering his fairy tale fantasy would be seriously detrimental to his state of mind.

It wasn't that Emma believed her son was crazy, but this whole situation was insane. She'd never been one to have an open mind when it came to things that couldn't be explained rationally. No. She was the kind of person that needed cold, hard evidence. Leaps of faith were not her specialty but she still spent the better part of two hours reading through the file, propped up on the bed in her room.

A knock on the door startled her and Emma set the file down carefully since she wanted to return it to Dr. Hopper in good condition.

Emma opened the door only to see Sheriff Graham on the other side with an odd expression on his face.

"Hey there," she said, "If you're worried about the "do not disturb sign" … don't worry. I've left them alone."

Graham did not look amused. "Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He said things got a little heated. There was an argument."

"No," Emma said, placing her hands on her hips, and starting unblinkingly at the man in front of her.

"I was shocked too. Given your shy and delicate sensibilities," he said teasingly.

Emma wrinkled her nose. Flirting didn't sound as good coming from the sheriff as it did coming from Killian Jones. Where the hell did that thought come from?

"He said you demanded to see Henry's file and when he refused you came back and stole them."

'That's rich," Emma huffed. "He gave them to me."

Graham shrugged. "Well, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room or must I get a search warrant?"

Emma crossed the room to the bed and handed Graham the file.

"Well, aren't you accommodating?" he said. "I'm afraid, Ms. Swan, that you're under arrest. Again."

"You know that I'm being set up," Emma replied as she allowed Graham to cuff her.

"I know nothing of the sort."

-/-

Killian Jones stood under a large oak tree, an open book in his hand. "Learning about photosynthesis is really growing on you, eh, class?"

His students looked up at him with blank expressions on their faces, except for Henry, who shook his head as a voice suddenly interrupted them. "May I speak with my son?"

"Forgive me, Madame Mayor, but we are in the middle of a lesson."

"I am going to speak with my son now, Mr. Jones. Come, Henry."

Henry shot Killian a worried glance as his mother tugged him over towards a picnic table. "Henry, I have some bad news for you. The woman you brought here has been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a con woman. She's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry."

"No you're not, " Henry told her without hesitation.

"I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you."

"I've got to get back to class," Henry said as the bell rang, brushing past her.

Regina straightened only to meet the gaze of Killian Jones.

"That was quite a weak attempt at turning Henry against his mother," Killian deadpanned.

"It's the truth. My son will learn that soon enough."

"It's not going to work," Killian warned.

"I know what's best for him," said Regina, closing the distance between herself and Killian. "And what do would you know about raising a child?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought," Regina replied with a smirk. "Now why don't you get back to you job while you still have one to get back to."

"Is that a threat, Madame Mayor?" Killian drawled.

"Could be. If I were you, I wouldn't stick around to find out."

-/-

"You know the shrink is lying," Emma told Graham as he finished taking the police photos. "He's just afraid of Regina, like everyone else in this damn town."

Graham swiped the photos from the camera. "Regina is a touch intimidating, but she wouldn't go that far."

"Then how far would she go? What does she have her hands in?"

"Everything," Graham replied. "She's the mayor."

"Including the police force?"

"Hey," Henry said, running into the office with Mr. Jones trailing behind him.

"What are you doing here, Henry," Graham asked.

"His mother told him what happened," Killian informed her.

"Of course she did." Emma said.

Henry came up to her, a huge grin on his face. 'I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra. You're a genius."

"I'm a little lost," Graham spoke, mirroring Emma's confusion.

"It's on a need-to-know basis, sheriff," Henry said quickly. "And all you need to know is that Mr. Jones is going to bail her out."

"You are?" Emma asked.

"I am," Killian nodded. "I trust you. So, Humbert, why don't you let the lady out of these cuffs?"

Graham removed the key from his pocket and slid the cuffs off Emma's wrists.

"You've become quite the hero today, haven't you Jones?"

"You could say that. Here's hoping you won't have to use these again," Killian told him as Emma and Henry began to head out of the station and he added with a low voice, "Unless the mayor is into that sort of thing."

Graham stiffened. "Jones ..."

Killian raised his hands, interrupting him. "Look, Humbert, that's your business. But if I were you I would think for a moment before arresting an innocent woman."

"I had to," Graham told him. "Regina—"

"She's certainly a piece of work, isn't she, " Killian replied. "Look, mate. I wish you luck. I have a feeling she's not going to be too happy tonight."

-/-

"Mr. Jones, will you watch Henry? I have something I need to do."

Killian gave her an appraising look. "Swan, don't do something you'll regret."

"I won't regret this. Please," Emma pleaded, glancing at where Henry was sitting in the diner, drinking a cup of cocoa. "I'll owe you a drink."

Killian smiled. "Well, who am I to refuse such an offer?"

The blaring sound of a chainsaw pierced the silence of Regina's office.

She whirled around, looking out the window just in time to see Emma Swan cut off on of the branches of her beloved apple tree and she hurried out of her office.

"What the hell are you doing?

"Picking apples," Emma replied, dropping the chainsaw.

"You're out of your mind," Regina shouted.

"No you are if you think a shoddy frame job is enough to scare me away. You're going to have to do better than that. You come after me one more time and I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. You have no idea what I'm capable of. It's your move now, Madame Mayor."

-/-

"Ms. Swan," Granny said as Emma came into the inn. "I'm afraid we are going to have to ask you to leave. We have a no felon policy here in town, and the mayor just dropped by to remind me of that. You can gather your things but then you're going to have to leave."

"Fine," Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks for being honest."

-/-

"I want her arrested for destroying public property," Regina said, taking her apples and piling them into a basket.

"I'm not sure that's the best plan. If this feud escalates, the only person who is going to get hurt is Henry," Graham replied.

"Oh Graham, you are so transparent. Your schoolboy crush is getting in the way of your judgment."

"And your anger is clouding yours," Graham shot back.

"I will get her to leave. It's what's best for my son," Regina said resolutely. "Now why don't you go home, and I'll call you later tonight?"

Graham stared at her for a long moment. "Fine, but Regina, think before you act."

Regina grinned. That's exactly what she would do.

-/-

Emma came out of the inn only to discover that her car had a boot on it. She groaned as her cell phone rang. "Ms. Swan, I would be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but would I be correct in guessing that your resolve to stay would only grow if I would do that?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, then, I think it's time we make peace. Why don't you drive over to my office? Or walk. Whatever suits you." She could practically see Regina's triumphant expression.

-/-

"I'd like to start by apologizing, Ms. Swan" Regina told her, sitting across from her. "I just have to accept that you want to be here."

"I do," Emma said, pulling her knees up to her chest and gazing out the window.

"And that you're here to steal my son from me. "

"Okay, let's make one thing clear here," Emma replied, looking Regina straight in the eyes. "I have no intention of taking him from anyone."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I know I'm not a mother. That's pretty obvious. But I can't help that he found me. He got into my head. And now I just want to make sure he's okay."

"He's fine," Regina told her. "Though I would like to know who suggested that he's not happy."

Emma bit her lower lip and didn't answer.

"You would do well not to trust Mr. Jones. He'll do anything to disrupt things in this town."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're only saying this because he's the only one who isn't afraid to stand up to you?"

"You're rather defensive, aren't you Ms. Swan?" Regina asked with a raised brow.

"You know, Regina, the more you try and push me out, the more I want to be here. Especially seeing how troubled Henry is."

"You think he's troubled?

"Well he is in therapy," Emma said. "And I only got through a few pages of his file before you had me arrested. But I'm going to put that aside. He thinks that everyone in this tow is a fairy tale character."

"And you don't?"

Emma pressed on, now more confident that her plan would work. "The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality, and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

"You think I'm crazy?" a familiar voice said from the door and Emma whirled around to see Henry standing there with a hurt expression and before she could say anything he backed away, and ran off to his room.

Emma hadn't factored Henry overhearing them into her little plan, but she had to remain calm. "How long was he there?" she asked, taking on her best poker face.

"Long enough," Regina replied.

"You knew he'd be here," Emma accused.

"Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5:00 PM so I can take him to dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother," she leaned back in her chair, her lips curling into a triumphant smirk.

Emma was itching to slap the expression right off her face. "You have no soul," she said, her voice low, turning on her heel and leaving Regina's office.

-/-

Emma knocked on the door of Killian Jones' apartment and a moment later the door opened, revealing Killian, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, and unconsciously, Emma's tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Swan?"

Emma felt her cheeks heat up. Damn it, she was going soft, and she had only known this man for two days. "I just wanted to pay you back for the bail and thank you for keeping an eye on Henry."

"I was happy to do both," Killian said. "Would you care to join me for a drink? You do owe me one."

Emma smiled in spite of herself. "Sure."

She sat down at the kitchen table as Killian poured out two glasses of rum. "I hope rum is alright. It's all I have at the moment."

Emma took a sip. "It's my drink of choice."

"Oh, I like that," Killian spoke, sitting across from her. "So I heard about what happened at Granny's."

"How did you hear about that?"

"Ruby is quite the gossip. And you, Ms. Swan, have caused quite a stir these past two days."

Emma drained the rest of her glass. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm leaving."

"You are?"

"Yes. I don't want Henry to get hurt, and this whole Operation Cobra business is crazy."

Killian looked at her over the rim of his glass, studying her. "You're afraid."

Emma scoffed. "And just what am I afraid of?"

"Of finding a home here with Henry. You care about him. I can see it."

"Yeah, well, it's better for everyone if I leave."

"I disagree. The boy is better off with you here. Who is going to protect him if you leave?"

"I don't know," Emma replied, "You?"

"I'm his teacher, not his father, love."

"You're more than that," Emma said. "It didn't take me long to see it."

Killian averted his gaze. "I think the fact that you want to run away, means you should stay. He needs you."

-/-

"Do you want to talk about it, Henry?" Dr. Hopper asked.

"No," Henry told him, setting down the umbrella, and burrowing further into the couch.

Then the door opened and Emma came in.

"I must apologize, Ms. Swan—"

"That's fine. I get it," Emma said, cutting him off, and going to sit beside Henry.

"Ms. Swan, if Regina finds out you were here—"

"To hell with her." Emma growled, not even looking at Dr. Hopper, her eyes fixated on her son. "Henry, there is one simple reason I decided to stay here. You. I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You think I'm crazy," Henry said reproachfully.

"No," Emma shook her head. "I think the curse is crazy. And it is. But that doesn't mean it isn't true. But it is a lot to ask anyone to believe in. But there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So maybe it is true."

"But you told my mom—"

"What she needed to hear," Emma interrupted him.

Henry looked up at her, and she could practically see the gears in his head turning.

"If the curse is real, then the only way to break it is to trick the Evil Queen into thinking that we are non believers. Isn't that's what Operation Cobra was about? Throwing her off the trail?"

The corners of Henry's mouth turned up. "Brilliant!"

"I read the pages, and they are dangerous. You were right, Henry." Emma crossed the room and stood by the fireplace. "There is only one way to make sure that she doesn't see them." Then she tossed the pages into the flames, watching them blacken and turn to ash. "Now we have the advantage."

Before she knew it, Henry was in her arms, hugging her tightly. "I knew you were here to help me."

Emma ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. "That's right, kid. I am. And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop me."

-/-

Regina was tending to her tree. It had been quite the day, and she would need a good night's rest if she was going to find her missing prisoner.

"My, my, that's quite a mess," a voice sounded behind her.

Regina cringed, and took a moment to collect herself before turning around to face Mr. Gold with a fake smile. "What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?"

"I've brought you a gift," the man said.

"And what could I possibly want from you?"

Gold smiled. "Come out, dearie."

The bushes rustled and then Snow White emerged from them.

"Ah, there you are, my dear," Regina said, trying to hide her surprise. "I was beginning to worry about you. Have you grown tired of your lodgings?"

The other woman's fingers curled into a fist.

"I thought it would be best if I returned her to you personally. She'd have never returned on her own and you have enough to worry about."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina told him.

"Well, you have enough trouble on your hands with Emma Swan deciding to stay here. Not to mention, Mr. Jones. The young man does get quite the pleasure from standing up to you."

"Well, Emma Swan is already on her way back to Boston." Regina replied, knowing that she could deal with Killian Jones on her own.

A strange expression rippled across Snow's features, but Regina missed it and Gold's grip tightened on Snow, making her wince.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Gold told her. "I just saw her on Main Street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked."

Regina's expression darkened, and again, she missed Snow's small smile.

"You should have come to me," Gold said. "If Ms. Swan is a problem you can't handle, I will be happy to assist. For a price, of course."

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you." Regina huffed before reaching for Snow. "Now I think that Snow misses her quarters."

"Perhaps she does," Mr. Gold replied. "But I've given her better accommodations. Come see me when you're willing to make a deal. "

"Wait," Regina said. "What do you know? Who is this Emma Swan?"

"I wouldn't know, Mayor Mills. But then again, perhaps Snow knows something. You'll never know until you're ready to make a deal though. Goodnight." Mr. Gold took Snow's hand and began to lead her away.

Regina moved to intercept them. "Tell me what you know."

"I'm not going to answer you, dear. So I suggest you excuse us."

And just like that, Regina let them leave.

Snow glanced at Regina over her shoulder, her lips curling into a smile. Her daughter had decided to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

David Nolan walked into Granny's diner, and dropped onto the seat beside his best friend.

Killian looked up from his crossword. "Hello, mate. It's been a few days."

"Kathryn and I have been fighting again. You know how she gets. I couldn't really leave the house without her yelling at me."

"That's rough, mate." Killian replied, turning to catch Ruby's gaze. "Ruby? Can you give Mr. Nolan a drink?"

Ruby glanced at David, "If you want something strong, I suggest you go to the Rabbit Hole. All we have right now is beer."

"Then get me one, please," David said, massaging his temples, "and put it on Jones' tab."

Ruby returned a moment later, setting the beer in front of him. David took a long pull, and made a face.

Killian grinned. "What's the matter, mate? Can't hold your alcohol?"

"I can hold it just fine," David grumbled.

Killian studied him for a long moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, no," David said. "Tell me what's going on with you."

Killian was about to speak when the bell chimed and Emma Swan entered, with her son beside her. Killian gulped and quickly looked away, but not quickly enough.

"Who is that?" David asked.

"Emma Swan," Killian replied quietly. "She's new in town."

"And you like her don't you?" David observed, taking note of how his best friend kept stealing glances at the blonde as Ruby took her order.

"Am I that transparent?"

David nodded. "I've known you for years. So when did she get here?"

"Three days ago," Killian said. "You haven't read the paper?"

"No. I haven't had a quite moment all week."

"Well she's Henry Mills' birth mother, and she's caused quite the stir in town." Killian couldn't help but grin as he took a drink of his own beer, recalling the previous night when it had just been him and Emma in his apartment.

"Oh look at you," David said. "You're grinning like an idiot. I think it's safe to say that Killian Jones has a little crush. Not that I can blame you. She's pretty."

"Shhh, mate, she'll hear you," Killian warned, looking over his shoulder.

But Emma was preoccupied with Henry. They were sharing one of Granny's sundaes, and Killian wondered just how Henry had managed to sneak away from Regina in order to meet Emma on a Friday evening.

"So, are you going to make a move?" David asked.

"Worry about the state of your own love life," Killian shot back.

David sighed and finished the rest of his beer. "Okay. Consider the subject dropped."

-/-

Killian and David stayed at the diner until Granny came and kicked them out. "But Granny," David whined, fumbling over his words.

"Go home to your wife." The old woman frowned and looked at Killian. "Make sure he gets home safely."

"I can get home on my own," David began to protest, but with the icy glare from Granny, the rest of his words died on his lips and he shrugged his shoulders, throwing his arm around Killian and slumping against his side.

"Come on, mate, let's get you home," Killian grumbled.

He hadn't drank nearly as much as David had, although seeing as it was a Friday night, he could have cut loose. At this point though, he was glad he had refrained from copious imbibing. He had to make sure his best mate didn't fall over and wreck his 'charming' face, as David liked to call it. He already had a scar, and Killian didn't want to add to it.

They arrived back at his place ten minutes later and Kathryn opened the door the moment they stepped on the porch.

"Oh thank god," she said, and Killian could see that she was genuinely worried. "Thank you for bringing him back to me, Mr. Jones."

"No problem," Killian told her. Despite his friendship with David, Killian knew that Kathryn wasn't too fond of him. He suspected it was Regina's doing, seeing as she and Mrs. Nolan were quite the pair. "He'll have a hell of a hangover in the morning," Killian warned. "Goodnight, Mrs. Nolan."

Kathryn nodded and closed the door, and Killian started to make his way back home.

He spotted Emma's yellow bug parked across from the clock tower and wandered over to the driver's side and tapped on the window. "The word is 'dashing', Swan."

Emma set down her newspaper and flashlight and rolled down the window. "Are you drunk?" Emma asked, with a raised brow.

"Of course not," Killian answered. "I can hold my liquor."

"Okay," Emma said, "No judgment here. It is a Friday night."

"That's right, and why, may I ask, are you sitting out here all by yourself? Are you okay?"

"I've been in tight spots before. Crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten."

Killian's brows knitted together. "You're sleeping here?"

"Until I find a place," Emma replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"So you decided to stay," Killian observed, "for Henry."

"Yeah. But this town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?"

"It must be because of the curse."

"Why are you out so late?" Emma asked, not really feeling in the mood to discuss this whole curse business.

"I had to make sure that your father got home safely," Killian told her.

Emma blinked, staring confused up at him. "My father?"

"Well, David Nolan to be exact. But Henry thinks that he's Prince Charming, which would make him your father."

"Right," Emma said, rolling her eyes. "Well, I should get some sleep."

"Listen, Swan. If things get cramped ... I do have a spare room," He told her, trailing off at the last moment.

"I don't think it would be a good idea. I'm not really the roommate type, and while I haven't been a mother for long, I know that living with your kids' teacher definitely crosses a line."

Killian nodded, understanding her reasoning. Of course it was a ridiculous notion, but to his defense he wasn't thinking quite clearly. "Well, I just thought I'd offer. Sweet dreams to you, Swan. I expect your boy will come looking for us later. We do, after all, have a curse to break."

Emma sighed and replied. "Right. Goodnight, Jones."

-/-

"Rumplestiltskin," Snow said, looking up from behind the counter of the pawnshop.

"Here, I go by Mr. Gold," he answered cheerily. "So ... I have discovered the identity of your Prince Charming."

Snow tried, and failed, to keep her expression carefully neutral.

"You are right to be on your guard, dearie. He's married. Regina certainly has a twisted sense of humor. For his wife is the former Princess Abigail."

Snow's eyes widened. "Midas' daughter?"

"The very same."

Snow's shoulders slumped and she put her face in her hands, trying to hide the tears that were bound to come. For twenty-eight years she had been locked away in a cell in Regina's home only to escape when her daughter arrived in town. A daughter that she hadn't even met properly. It wasn't as if she could go strolling around town, go up to Emma and introduce herself. No. She had her memories, and because of this she was a threat to Regina.

The only reason she wasn't with Regina now was because of Rumplestiltskin—Mr. Gold—she supposed she would start calling him by his cursed name for the time being.

"So what do you want from me?" Snow asked.

"What makes you think I want something, dearie?"

"You always do."

"Well, Snow, I think it's about time that you meet your daughter."

Snow's heart skipped a beat. Surely it was unwise for her to meet Emma at this point. But as much as she didn't like the idea, she would have to put her trust in Mr. Gold for now. "And how am I going to do that?"

"By meeting your prince of course."

-/-

Emma sat alone in a booth at the diner, sipping a steaming cup of cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon. Letting out a soft sigh, she leaned back and closed her eyes for a second. The booth was far more comfortable than the seat of her car. It was troubling that there were no apartments to rent in Storybrooke, and it was bizarre that no one could remember any visitors ever coming to town before her.

She ran her index finger around the rim of her mug, catching the excess cream on her finger. Without a second thought she licked the cream off, smacking her lips.

She didn't even look up when someone slid into the seat across from her.

"You sure make that look good, Swan," Killian drawled, his eyes darting to her lips.

Emma looked up at him through her lashes, and damn it, she felt like an embarrassed teenager. How was it possible for someone to look so good this early in the morning? Especially after what she assumed had been a night of copious drinking.

Killian was dressed in what she guessed was considered to be casual attire, jeans and a simple button-up. No vest, no tie. He was a teacher, damn it. Teachers weren't supposed to be this . . . hot.

Emma took a deep breath and tried her best to sound composed. "Looks like you've recovered from last night."

"Like I said, love, I can handle my liquor," He told her, his mouth tilting up into a cocky smirk.

"Well, be sure to give yourself a gold star," she deadpanned.

"Someone is a little grumpy this morning," Killian remarked. "I would assume that sleeping in a car is hardly conducive to getting a good night's rest."

"I'm used to it," she murmured without realizing what she was revealing by the simple statement.

When she looked up at Killian, the playful expression had slid off his face, replaced with something far more serious, concern etched in his features.

"Henry said that your life growing up wasn't easy," he said softly.

Emma bit her lip, and focused her gaze outside. She wasn't going to talk about this. Not now, and especially with a man she barely knew. She wasn't even going to stay in town for that long, so there was no use getting close to someone. She was better off alone.

She felt a hand close around hers, and she yanked it away as if she had been burned.

"Apologies, lass," Killian said, and she could tell that he meant it.

"It's fine."

Henry coming inside the diner, clutching his fairy tale book, interrupted them. "Oh good, you're both here," he said with a smile, coming to sit beside Emma.

"How is it that Regina agreed to let you come here?" Emma asked, relieved for a distraction from her moment with Killian—Mr. Jones—she couldn't afford to start calling him Killian.

"She thinks I'm at the arcade," Henry told her.

"And she bought that?"

"She wants to believe it, so she does."

Emma pursed her lips. "Oh, imagine that."

"Bad form, lass," Killian said, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Are you two okay?" Henry asked, looking from Emma back to his teacher.

"We're fine, lad," Killian replied. "So, what's the first step for Operation Cobra?"

"We have to find Snow White."

"And do you have any idea where she might be?" Emma questioned.

"Well, this morning after breakfast I found a secret door behind one of our book cases," Henry told her excitedly. "I've never noticed it before."

"And you think that your mother might be keeping Snow White locked away?" Killian supplied.

Henry nodded, and pulled out a key from his pocket, handing it to Emma. "Here's a key to my house. Tonight I'll ask my mom if she wants to have dinner together. It will get her out of the house and you and Killian will be able to sneak in and see if Snow White is locked away."

"I can do it on my own," Emma argued.

Henry shook his head and said. "At the very least, you'll need a lookout."

"Fine," Emma grumbled, "He can come. What time?""

"7:30," Henry said. "I have to go, but good luck. We'll meet back here tomorrow morning."

"Okay, kid."

When Henry was gone, Killian leveled a serious gaze on her. "So, we should probably talk about how we're going to do this."

"Simple," Emma said firmly. "You follow my lead. Finding people is what I do."

Killian's expression softened. "That's a fascinating occupation, Swan, how did you fall into it?"

"It's what I've always done."

"Well, Swan, it looks like you might finally find your mother," He spoke, thrumming his fingers against the table.

Emma couldn't help but feel unsettled by this man's uncanny way to read her and express exactly what she was thinking. "You don't actually think Regina has kept a woman locked up in a secret room for twenty-eight years, do you?"

"If anyone is capable of doing so, it would be Regina. I know you say you do better on your own, Emma, but for what it's worth, as long as we're involved in your son's plan, I'll be right by your side in case you ever need me."

Emma's heart clenched as she realized that he wasn't lying to her.

-/-

At precisely 7:15 Henry clasped Regina's hand and pulled her down the front walk.

"What's the rush, Henry?" Regina asked.

"I'm just really, really hungry."

Regina smiled down at him. At least he wasn't trying to have dinner with Ms. Swan.

-/-

Emma unlocked the front door of the Mayor's house, opening it slowly. "Come on, Jones," she hissed.

"No one's here, love," Killian told her as he closed the door behind him.

"Force of habit," Emma muttered.

"You don't actually want to find Snow White do you?" Killian asked as they headed for the study.

"I didn't say that."

"Perhaps not, but if we find her then that makes this curse a little bit more real, and you don't want that, do you?"

"I just think it's best to play along, until Henry learns the difference between fantasy and reality," Emma said, defending herself. "I'm trying to let him down gently."

"And what if everything turns out to be true?" Killian asked, invading her personal space as he moved to open the door for her.

Emma scoffed. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Scanning the room, she spotted the shifted bookcase almost immediately. Behind it she could see a sliver of a door that matched the wall. "Come help me move this, Jones," she ordered.

"It would be my pleasure," Killian replied, walking over, and gripping the bookcase, as he and Emma easily shifted it backwards a few feet.

Emma gripped the handle of the door and pulled it down with no luck. But she didn't expect it to be open.

"It's locked, but luckily I always come prepared," she said, rummaging through her purse and removing a lock picking kit. She crouched in front of the door, and listening carefully for clicks that indicated the unlocking of the door.

A moment later, she stood up, a small grin on her face.

"Quite impressive," Killian told her with appreciation, taking a few steps towards her. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what exactly?"

"To get one step closer to discovering the truth," Killian said pointedly.

Emma blinked, wanting nothing more than to escape his scrutiny. She had never felt this vulnerable with a man, and it scared the hell out of her. "We're not going to find anyone."

"As you say," Killian mumbled, but he took one of Emma's hands in his anyway, silently letting her know that he was there for her. And he truly was, even after only knowing her for a few days.

Emma took a deep breath and opened the door, only to discover a room that resembles a holding cell. Like she suspected, it was empty, but the fact that it was there in the first place was disturbing.

"It can't be," She whispered.

"Look's like you have one more shred of proof, Swan."

"What am I going to tell Henry?" she asked, almost too quietly for him to hear.

"The truth," Killian replied. "We had better get out of here."

"Wait," Emma cried, pulling away from his grasp. She walked into the cell towards a bundle of white. She picked up the material to discover that it was a baby blanket, lined with purple ribbon. The name 'Emma' was stitched on one side.

"What have you got there, Swan?"

"I don't know," she said, her voice trembling. "But I'm taking it with me." She emerged from the cell and closed the door, her gaze not leaving the blanket.

"It seems that your mother was here," Killian said softly, "that or Regina has a twisted sense of humor."

"Let's just get out of here, Jones," Emma told him, clutching the blanket to her chest as she rushed out of the room and Killian put the bookcase back into place before following Emma out.

-/-

They stood in front of her car, the blanket having been stashed safely in the trunk.

"Emma, are you all right?" Killian asked gently.

"Why do you care?" Emma scoffed. It wasn't meant to be cutting, but it came out that way.

"I just do," Killian replied earnestly. "I can't explain it."

"Well, thanks, I guess," Emma said. "But I'm fine."

Killian nodded, knowing that now was not the time to press her. It had already been a long day. "Well, then I suppose this is goodnight."

"I suppose it is," Emma replied.

Killian was about to leave when Emma stopped him, "Wait."

He did.

"Why are you really going along with all of this?"

"I care a great deal for your son," Killian explained, "And there are a lot of things about Storybrooke that do not make sense. Perhaps if you try to open your mind a bit, you'll start to see it as well."

Emma just stared at him for a moment before allowing him to walk away. Once again, this man was unfailingly honest with her, and at the very least, honesty was a quality that Emma valued.

-/-

That night, Killian Jones sat at his table, a glass of rum in his hand, trying to figure out what exactly it was about Emma Swan that was so captivating.

In all his hazy years in Storybrooke he had never once felt such an intense connection to anyone.

David was right. He definitely liked her. But was it more than that?

Honestly, Killian didn't even know if Emma would stick around long enough for him to find out. She was so guarded, and getting her to trust him would take time. Not that he could blame her. All those little moments of vulnerability over the past few days indicated that Emma had led a hard life. His heart ached for her, and he wanted nothing more than to learn her story, page by page.

Perhaps it was the teacher in him, but he suspected it was more than that.

When it came down to it, he saw part of himself in Emma Swan. A lonely little orphan who didn't think she was worthy of being loved.

Well, if Emma would let him, perhaps he would show her otherwise.

-/-

Unbeknownst to Emma and Killian, Mr. Gold had seen them walking back to Emma's car together, surprised by how close they seemed to be.

He would have to keep a close eye on the two of them, for he already sensed the spark between them, and it was intense. In his three hundred years as the Dark One, he had seen a lot.

But never had he sensed such a connection between two people. Not even between Snow White and her Prince Charming.

As much as he hated to admit it, there was a reason he had let Killian Jones live the day he'd killed his first wife. At the moment, he just couldn't remember it. But it would come to him in time.

For now, however, he would have to proceed very carefully when it came to Killian Jones.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Emma woke up to the sound of tapping on her window. She groaned softly as she craned her neck, feeling the stiffness that was inevitable when sleeping in her car. She glanced up only to see Killian Jones looking down at her with a cup of coffee in his hand.

She rolled down her window. "Good morning, Swan," he said cheerily. "I thought you could use this."

Emma gave him a sleepy smile as she accepted the coffee. "Thanks," she said.

"A gentleman is always happy to be of service."

"Ah, so you're a gentleman, are you?"

"Always," Killian replied. "And it would be my honor to escort the Lady Swan inside so that we can meet her son."

Emma's eyes widened. She'd almost forgotten about Henry.

"Is he already here?" Emma asked.

"No, but I expect he will be soon."

"Okay," Emma grabbed one of Regina's shirts that Henry had given her to change into and stepped out of the car.

-/-

Emma walked out of the restroom, spotting Killian in a booth and sat down across from him.

"Is that one of Regina's shirts?" he asked with an amused grin.

"Yeah, so?"

"I would have happily loaned you one of mine," he said casually.

"I'm sure you would have," Emma replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'm always a gentleman, love," he reminded her.

"So, what are we going to tell Henry?" Emma asked, eager for a change of subject.

"Like I said, love, we'll tell him the truth," Killian told her. "I know this is difficult for you but if it all turns out to be true you'll have your family back. Isn't that worth a leap of faith?"

"Jones—" Emma said, "I've been alone all my life. It's what I'm best at."

"Well, Swan ... like it or not, being alone isn't in the cards for you anymore. Your boy needs you and I know you don't want to let him down."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell me exactly what I need to hear?"

"You're something of an open book," Killian said, "and I'm a hell of a teacher."

Emma bit back a smile. "So I guess when he gets here we'll figure out how to find Snow White," Emma mused, figuring that she might as well play along, at least until she had solid proof that this was all completely insane.

Henry arrived about fifteen minutes later, scooting into the booth beside Killian. "So did you find her? Where is she?"

"Henry—" Emma trailed off, not sure how to tell him that they were right where they had started.

"She wasn't in the cell, lad," Killian jumped in.

"Then she must be in town somewhere. We have to find her before my mom does," Henry said quickly.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Emma inquired, arching a brow.

"You," said Henry. "You can find her. She's your mother."

Emma frowned. She'd been looking for her mother for twenty-eight years and had never found her. Henry's faith in her was jarring. No one had ever believed in her before.

"I'm unfamiliar with this town, kid," Emma stated with a sigh.

"We'll get Sheriff Graham to help," Henry suggested.

"And why would he help?"

"Because he's the Huntsman. He saved Snow White's life once. He found her in the forest when no one else could. He can find her again."

"Well, then it looks like we've got to pay a visit to the Sheriff's Station."

-/-

"You can't go out into the woods looking like that," Gold told her, looking Snow up and down.

"It's all I have," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well a hospital gown and an old cloak are not vogue in Storybrooke," Gold informed her. "Follow me. I might have something for you."

Snow followed Gold to the back of the shop where there were several trunks. Gold opened one and said, "Pick whatever you'd like and dress quickly. A trip to the woods is in order."

-/-

David Nolan came into Granny's in his lunch break, went to the counter and ordered his usual. Kathryn had refused to cook for him this past week, a nasty habit she'd picked up for when they were fighting, so Granny's was the only place he could get a decent meal since he was a terrible cook.

"How's Kathryn?" Ruby asked.

"Angry," David replied glumly.

"I'm sorry." Ruby gave him a sympathetic smile and put an extra side of fries on his plate for free.

Normally David didn't work on Sundays but he had been so desperate to escape the fighting that he'd taken an extra shift at the shelter. Sighing softly, he remembered the good times when he and Kathryn had been happy. Sure, not everything had always been easy, but married life came with its ups and downs, and until just recently they had always been able to make it through whatever crisis together.

It was only in the past year that things had started to change. It had started when Kathryn announced that she was late. A pregnancy test taken a few weeks later confirmed what David had feared. Kathryn was pregnant and then the panic set in.

David knew that he couldn't be a father. The thought of caring for a newborn son or daughter was terrifying. But then Dr. Whale declared that it had been a false positive, and David felt more relieved and happy than he'd ever been before.

Of course what was a blessing in one area of their relationship, came as a curse for their marriage. They started fighting about everything; David's job, Kathryn wanting to go back to school, whether they wanted to start a family, money problems. A day rarely went by that did not include an argument and after a while David had learned to just keep his mouth shut if he at least wanted a few days of peace. The failed pregnancy had brought out the worst in Kathryn, and their fighting only magnified that. So David started taking more shifts at the shelter and left the house as often as he could. It was during that year that he really became close friends with Killian Jones.

They'd known each other for years, and had always been friendly but with his messy home life David had been grateful for an actual friend.

David sighed as he trudged along the edge of the woods back towards the animal shelter. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear footsteps behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Nolan, just the man I was looking for."

David turned to see who spoke. "Mr. Gold, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was going for a stroll in the woods, as is my habit, and I heard some strange noises by the Toll Bridge. There was yelping. I fear there may be an injured animal. I was hoping you'd be able to look into it."

"Of course," David nodded in affirmation.

"Right, well follow me," Gold said, heading down one of the forest paths.

They walked for ten minutes until they reached the Toll Bridge and David started scanning the trees around him. "I don't hear or see anything."

In lieu of an answer Gold smacked him on the head with his walking stick. David fell to the ground and Gold smiled down at the unconscious man. "I must have imagined it. Don't worry though, someone is sure to find you."

-/-

Emma and Killian entered the station only to find Mr. Gold speaking with Sheriff Graham. Emma was suddenly grateful that she had dropped Henry back off at Regina's. Mr. Gold was kind of creepy.

Mr. Gold turned and smiled at Emma as if he had been expecting her. "Miss Swan, how convenient it is that you just happened to come to the station at this very moment."

She could feel Killian tense beside her and she wondered why that was, and more importantly why they were standing so close together that she could feel his smallest movement.

Emma shuffled forward casually. "And what exactly is going on?"

"Well, there appears to be a missing man and I've heard that you excel at finding people."

"And where did you hear that?" Emma asked, planting her hands on her hips.

"I told him about how you found Henry a few days ago," Graham offered. "In any case, Mr. Gold has just alerted me that a Mr. David Nolan is missing."

The name seemed familiar and Emma glanced at Killian, seeing a flash of worry crossing his face, suppressing the strange urge to reach for his hand.

"He works at the animal shelter and he didn't return for his afternoon shift," Graham explained.

"Maybe he just went home," Emma suggested, "Did you check his house?"

"I spoke to his wife," Graham told them. "She hasn't seen him since this morning."

"Okay, then may I ask why a pawnbroker is here discussing this?"

"I saw Mr. Nolan on my way to the diner. He was headed towards the woods. At the time I thought nothing of it but I worry now that something may have happened to him."

Emma studied Mr. Gold for a moment. He was lying to her and she wondered what he was trying to hide. "Well, what do you expect me to do?"

"I could use an extra person when I go search the woods," Graham explained. "It was Mr. Gold's suggestion."

"All right," Emma shrugged her shoulders, giving in. "Fair warning though, most of the people I find tend to go to Vegas or Atlantic City. They don't tend to run into the woods."

"I'm sure you'll find him," Mr. Gold said. "Well, I should get back to my shop." Turning around he stared at Killian and sneered. "Mr. Jones, don't you have a lesson plan to write? This isn't a job meant for a teacher."

"He's my best friend," Killian growled lowly.

"Well I'm sure Miss Swan will be happy to notify you when Mr. Nolan is safe at home, but it would be in your best interest to go home."

Emma watched the exchange with pointed curiosity. It seemed that everyone in this town was willing to do whatever Mr. Gold said but Killian's jaw was clenched and he shook his head slightly.

"Suit yourself," Gold said after a brief moment of hesitation, his cane thumping on the floor as he walked towards the exit.

Emma couldn't help but feeling worried. Killian was visibly shaking and she went over to him, saying softly. "Jones, maybe you should go home. You have an early day tomorrow."

"He's my best mate," Killian replied.

"Meet me at the diner at seven," Emma told him. "We'll find him."

"All right, Swan," he sighed, reluctantly giving in. "Best of luck to you both."

A moment later the door closed behind him and Graham turned around and glanced at Emma, looking impressed.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Killian Jones is the most stubborn person I've ever met, and you got him to do something by barely batting an eye."

"I take it you two aren't on the best of terms," Emma inquired, ignoring his implication.

"It isn't that. He's great at his job and he stays out of trouble for the most part but if he doesn't agree with you he's usually far more adamant and vocal about it."

"So, you've done something he doesn't agree with?"

"You could say that," Graham replied, averting his gaze. "Anyway, we should get going. We should take advantage of the remaining daylight."

-/-

"So how are we supposed to find one man in these woods?" Emma asked, as the trampled their way through the trees.

"This is my world, Miss Swan. We'll find him," Graham assured her.

"Oh right, the Huntsman thing," Emma scoffed.

Graham stopped and turned to face her. "Excuse me?"

"According to Henry, you were the Huntsman before the curse," Emma elaborated.

"Oh, right," Graham replied. "Henry certainly has a vivid imagination."

"So you don't believe him either?"

"Well, the theory seems ridiculous but it's what makes Henry happy," Graham told her, shifting his focus back to the task at hand. "I've always been good at finding people, especially in the woods. It's why Regina got me the job."

"She did?" Emma asked, ducking so she wouldn't be hit by a branch.

"Yes. Regina may be strict and intimidating but she can be good. She helped me out when I had nothing, and she really does love Henry."

"If you say so. What is that?" Emma questioned, pointing just ahead of her.

"It's the old Toll Bridge. It hasn't been used in years."

Emma moved a few steps forward and scanned the area. If Mr. Nolan had gotten hurt and landed in the stream then it could already be over. Tilting her head, she closed her eyes, straining her ears to hear even the faintest sound and suddenly she heard some noise from the left and whirled around, searching for the source.

"Sheriff, look," Emma exclaimed, pointing towards the middle of the stream a few feet upstream.

A man was laying unconscious in the water and there was a woman kneeling beside him.

Emma and Graham hurried over to them, Graham furrowing his brows as he got a good look at the woman. He'd never seen her before but she seemed desperate as she pumped David's heart and gave him CPR.

"Come back to me," she whispered before closing her mouth over his and breathing air into his lungs.

Emma was watching them with wide eyes, holding her breath and hoping for the best and finally David sputtered and coughed up some water.

"Oh thank god," the mystery woman muttered before finally looking up. Her green eyes met Emma's, and an expression between joy and shock crossed her face as she breathed. "It's you."

"Excuse me?" Emma looked at the woman confused.

Graham, who held out his hand to help David stand up, interrupted any response she would have made. "When did you find him?"

"Just a few moments ago," the woman replied.

"And who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Mary Margaret," the woman told them after a moment of hesitation. "Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"Well, Miss Blanchard, as soon as we get Mr. Nolan to the hospital I am going to have to keep you for questioning." Graham said, reaching for his cuffs and telling her silently to turn around so he could put them on her.

"I'm fine, Humbert. There is no need for cuffs." David said weakly. "I just need a good night's rest and this woman just saved my life."

"No. You need to be examined by Dr. Whale. You've got quite the bump on the head. We're going to get to the bottom of this" Graham insisted. "Miss Swan, lend him a hand. I'll take care of Miss Blanchard."

David turned to face Emma. "You're Emma Swan? I've heard about you."

She wondered if he'd heard about her from Killian and she shot him a quick smile. "Guilty as charged. Nice to meet you, Mr. Nolan."

"You can call me David," he said.

"Well, David, let's get you to the hospital," Emma spoke, taking his arm.

She was glad that he didn't appear to have any serious injuries. As the four of them made their way back to the patrol car, Emma felt the other woman's gaze on her and Emma eyed her out of the corner of her eyes. Her long dark hair was swept into a bun and something about her was strangely familiar. It was unsettling.

-/-

"Mr. Nolan will be fine after a few days rest," Dr. Whale informed the three of them. "I'm keeping him over night for observation because of his head injury. He might say he's feeling okay but with these sorts of things it's difficult to be sure."

"Great, thank you, Dr. Whale," Graham said. "Lets get back to the station, Miss Blanchard. Are you coming, Miss Swan?"

Emma glanced at her watch. She still had an hour to spare before she was supposed to meet Jones at the diner, and she was curious to find out more about Mary Margaret Blanchard. "Do you want me to?"

"You helped find Mr. Nolan," Graham told her, "You might as well finish the job."

-/-

"So, how is it that I've never seen you before?" Graham asked, once all three of them were settled in at the station.

He'd removed the cuffs, and now May Margaret was sitting across from them. Her gaze kept flickering to Emma, and Emma couldn't help but wonder why. The woman seemed like she recognized her but that was crazy. She had never seen her before in her life.

"I live in a cottage at the edge of the woods. Mr. Gold found it for me. He knows that I prefer my privacy."

"The woodcutter's cottage is hardly a convenient place to live," Graham said.

"It was all I could afford," Mary Margaret replied. "You see, I haven't been able to work for years. There isn't much work here in Storybrooke, so I only had my savings."

This woman was lying but now was hardly the time to call her out. The poor woman had just been handcuffed for saving a man's life.

"And how do you know Mr. Nolan?" Graham inquired.

"I don't. I was out for a bit of fresh air and I saw him there, passed out in the water, and when you found me I was trying to revive him."

"Why didn't you call for an ambulance?"

"I don't have a cell phone," Mary Margaret said.

"Well, that is awfully convenient," Graham uttered, a suspicious edge to his voice. "You found Mr. Nolan just like that? I've never seen you in all my years as sheriff, and you live at the edge of the woods."

Just then the door burst open, and Mr. Gold walked in. "Mary Margaret, thank goodness you're safe." Turning around, his eyes fell on the sheriff. "And why is she here?"

"She found Mr. Nolan and I had to bring her in for questioning but her story isn't very convincing. Do you know who this woman is?"

"She's an old friend. I thought she was missing for the longest time before I found her in the old woodcutter's cottage a couple of months ago," Gold elaborated. "There is an apartment that I keep vacant for special cases like these. I will rent it to her and find her a job in town. You need not worry about her causing any trouble, Sheriff. I assure you that she is one of the kindest and purest woman I have ever met."

"Well, if you are willing to vouch for her, I suppose she is free to go."

"Excellent," Gold replied. "Come on, Mary Margaret. The apartment is all set up for you. Let's get you settled in. You have a good evening, Sheriff. Miss Swan?"

Emma watched as the older man ushered Mary Margaret out of the office. When they were gone she turned to Graham. "What the hell was that?"

Graham sighed. "There's something you need to understand about Storybrooke, Miss Swan. No one crosses Mr. Gold."

"So not only are you in Regina's pocket, but Mr. Gold's too?" Emma asked incredulously.

"It's just the way this town works, and Miss Blanchard seemed innocent enough. She doesn't look like the type that would hurt anyone."

"No she doesn't," Emma agreed, "but she was definitely lying, and then Mr. Gold swooped in. It's far too convenient. Something isn't right."

"It won't do you any good to get tangled up in the affairs of Mr. Gold," Graham said. "If you'll excuse me I have a lot of paperwork to get through before I can go home, and aren't you meeting Mr. Jones soon?"

Emma frowned. It felt like everyone in this town was lying to her. Everyone except Henry . . . and Killian Jones. "Fine. Have a good night, sheriff."

-/-

"Well, that wasn't how I imagined my first meeting with my daughter would go," Snow said, as she sank into a chair at her new apartment.

Mr. Gold eyed her wearily. "Everything went according to plan. Miss Swan is now curious about you. She'll want to know more about you. I anticipate that you'll be spending quite a bit of time with her before this curse is finally broken."

"And what about Regina?" Snow asked. "I don't think that she'll like me walking around town with my memories intact. What will keep her from locking me up again?"

"You're under my protection, dearie. I will make that clear to Regina. No harm will come to you. As for the rest, you will stick to the cover story we discussed. You are an old friend of mine and you'll be working in the shop. You'll act as if you are cursed. You'll get to know Miss Swan and you'll get her to trust you. Then, when the time is right, you'll reveal your identity to her and you'll get her to believe in the curse. That is if Henry and Jones haven't already convinced her."

"So Henry is—"

"Your grandson."

"And who is Mr. Jones?"

"Henry's teacher. Your daughter already seems to be quite fond of him," Mr. Gold told her, trying to veil his disgust.

"And who exactly was he back in our land?"

"It's better that you remain ignorant about that particular detail. But rest assured that he'll do no harm to your daughter. He's as cursed as the rest of them."

Snow could tell that Gold very much doubted his own words but it had been a long day and she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Thank you for everything," she said.

"When the time comes, I know you will repay me," Gold replied. "Good night, dearie. Enjoy your new home."

-/-

Emma came into the diner only to discover both Killian and Henry waiting for her. "What are you doing here, kid?"

"I heard my mom having an argument on the phone about what happened today, so I snuck out," Henry told her.

"You shouldn't be here, kid. Your Mom is going to kill you, then me, then you again."

"It's fine. So what happened?"

"Mr. Nolan went missing," Emma informed him, "We found him passed out by the Toll Bridge but he'll be fine. A woman saved his life. She said her name was Mary Margaret. Apparently she's an old friend of Mr. Gold's."

Henry's eyes lit up. "So you met your parents and you found Snow White?"

"Whoa, kid, I didn't say anything about finding Snow White."

"But Emma, it all makes sense. Snow White used Mary Margaret as an alias when she met Red Riding Hood. It's all in the book. And she saved Mr. Nolan by the Toll Bridge. This can't be a coincidence. You just met your mother, and the next step is to talk to her and see what she knows and to see if she still has her memories."

"Look, kid, you're grasping at straws," Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"I promise I'm not. Take the book and read your parent's story. You'll see that it's all starting to make sense." Henry handed her the book and Emma reluctantly took it.

"Okay, I'll give your theory a chance."

The bell clamored loudly as Regina entered the diner, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And why am I not surprised that I found my son here with you, Miss Swan?" Stepping closer, she reached for Henry and yanked him up. "Since I obviously can't keep you away from my son, I'll have to keep my son away from you."

"Look, Madame Mayor," Emma tried to explain, "I didn't ask him to come here. I told him to stay at home."

"Like I am supposed to believe that," Regina huffed, her gaze moving to Killian and she sneered. "And Mr. Jones, don't you have a lesson plan to write? The weekend is over."

"Everything is in order, Madame Mayor," Killian said smoothly. "You might've already heard but Miss Swan is the local hero of the day. She helped find David Nolan who had been missing."

"Is that so?" Regina replied, arching on eyebrow. "Well, then I suppose I can brush aside your incessant rudeness, Miss Swan. Mrs. Nolan is a dear friend of mine and she'll be grateful for the safe return of her husband. Now if you will excuse me, I have to take my son home. Enjoy my shirt, Miss Swan, because that is all you're getting."

Emma rose and went to follow Regina. "Madame Mayor?"

"Henry, wait in the car," Regina ordered and Henry reluctantly did so.

"What is it, Miss Swan?"

"Henry keeps running away from you and I'm beginning to wonder why that is."

"My relationship with my son is none of your concern," Regina replied icily.

"I think it is my concern. It's affecting Henry and making him miserable."

"Miss Swan, allow me to offer you a bit of advice. Contrary to what you believe I am his mother, and I know what is best for him. This past week has done nothing but remind me how grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone, well that's the worst curse imaginable. You know something about that, don't you Miss Swan?'

Emma's mouth fell open in disbelief. Regina sure knew how to turn words into weapons.

"That's what I thought," Regina smirked, turning around and walking away.

-/-

Emma sat down at an empty table in front of Granny's. Regina's words had done their damage and Emma realized how utterly alone she was in this town. If Regina was going to keep Henry from her then Emma would have to make sure he was okay completely on her own. Hell, she didn't even have a place to live. The realization was crushing.

"Emma?" she heard Killian's voice behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, dropping into the seat beside her.

"No," Emma replied quietly.

"What happened?"

"Everyone in this town is lying to me," she said. "Nothing here makes sense, and now Regina is going to try harder than ever to keep Henry away from me."

"Emma, you don't have to go through this on your own," Killian assured her, reaching out for her. "You have me. I'll do my best to help you figure everything out."

"You don't even know me."

"I would like to know you," he offered. "If you'll let me."

"Why do you care so much?" she asked for the second time in the past two days.

"I just do," Killian replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He scooted his chair closer to her and Emma couldn't help herself, leaning into him and searching his eyes for any sign that he was lying. He wasn't and her heart clenched.

Not having someone is the worst curse imaginable.

As much as Emma hated to admit it, Regina was right. And so was Killian.

If she was going to stay in this town she would need a friend. She would need someone to support her, and after only a few days Killian Jones seemed to believe in her more than anyone had in a long, long time.

Maybe that's why she did it.

Emma's hand rose to his cheek as she moved closer. "Thank you," she whispered before kissing him gently.

Killian seemed surprised but he reacted quickly, one hand cupping the back of her head as he kissed her back but she pulled away a moment later, her heart hammering in her chest.

"I shouldn't have done that," she said quickly, her cheeks flaming. "That was a one time thing."

She thought she'd imagined the brief flash of hurt in Killian's eyes. "I should go."

There was nowhere to run. Not really. She knew Killian could follow her to her car. She shot him a pleading expression, silently asking him not to follow her.

Killian studied her a moment before nodding and Emma turned around and hurried away.

-/-

Idiot.

That's what she was.

She had just gone and kissed a man she barely knew. A man who had offered her a place to stay. A man that her kid really liked.

It hadn't even been a week and she was already far closer to Killian Jones than she ever intended to be. She couldn't help it really though. He was the first man that believed in her in a very long time. She felt like she needed that right now, especially when everything in Storybrooke was confusing as hell.

Emma sighed, resting her forehead against the steering wheel. What were her options?

Things in Storybrooke were far more complicated than she had anticipated and she couldn't really live in her car indefinitely.

Then again, living with Killian Jones could be a disaster. She'd never really lived with a man before. But it was the best offer, and the only one that she had. She'd have to suck it up and control her damn hormones. Emma removed the slip of paper Killian had given her with his address. She had found it tucked underneath her windshield wiper this afternoon. She hoped the offer was still good, especially after what she had just done.

-/-

Killian couldn't process what had just happened. Emma Swan had kissed him, and from the looks of it she had immediately regretted it. Killian suspected that this would scare her off, and the thought was distinctly unappealing. He hadn't followed her because she'd asked him not to.

However, now that he was alone in his apartment, he wanted nothing more than to go see her. They would work something out. He was a gentleman. They could pretend like this never happened and he would do everything he could to help her make sure Henry was okay. But he supposed now was not the time to do that. It was getting late, he had an early day tomorrow and he decided that he would talk to Emma tomorrow after they both had a chance to calm down.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and however unlikely, he hoped it would be Emma. He opened the door and his heart skipped a beat.

"Look, I know what I said before and I know this is awkward but is that spare room still available?"

A relieved smile lifted the corners of his mouth and he ushered her into the loft. "Welcome home, Swan."

-/-

'What do you want, Gold?'" Regina asked tiredly.

"I've come to make you a deal. As you might have heard Storybrooke has a new resident. Mary Margaret Blanchard."

Regina's expression soured. "Kathryn told me."

"Well, I am here to inform you that she is under my protection. No harm will come to her by your hand."

"And what do I get in return?"

"A single favor to be used at any time. Do you accept?"

"I can ask for anything?"

"Anything that does not harm Snow White," Gold said, "but use it wisely, dearie."

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Okay, we need to lay down some ground rules if this is going to work," said Emma, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

Killian set down a cup of coffee in front of her and then took a sip from his own, plopping down across from her. "I'm all ears, Swan."

"Nothing can happen between us. You're still my kid's teacher."

"Love, it's a little too late for that," Killian replied with a grin.

"Right, well nothing more can happen," Emma amended, her cheeks coloring slightly. "Also you're going to knock before you enter the apartment. Just in case."

"Are you in the habit of lounging around in your underwear?" Killian drawled.

"You'll never know because you're always going to knock," Emma huffed, staring him down.

"Fair enough," Killian tilted his head and cocked one eyebrow. "Anything else?"

Emma pursed her lips and eyed him for a few moments before she said. "I'm allowed to set more ground rules at any time."

Killian looked at her for a long while, his lips turning upwards before he offered her his hand. She hesitated before taking it. "We have an accord, Swan. Now how about I show you around?"

Emma grabbed her mug and stood up. "Sure."

"It's nothing much. Of course we have the kitchen," Killian said, gesturing to his right, "and the main living and dining area. My bedroom is over there."

Emma glanced over to where Killian was pointing, seeing a bedroom just past the kitchen. It was completely visible from the rest of the loft and Emma's cheeks heated up at what that might mean for her.

Killian grinned, guessing what she was thinking. "Don't worry, Swan. Now that I have a beautiful roommate, I'll actually use the curtain. Unless of course you find that you like the view."

Emma resisted the urge to smack him and just rolled her eyes.

"The bathroom is over there," he continued, gesturing down a short hallway on the other side of the main room. "And of course your bedroom is up the stairs. There will be a whole floor between us, so that should afford you some privacy."

"Thank you," Emma said softly, unsure of what else you could say to a man who had just offered you his home. Especially since they'd only known each other for a week.

"My stuff should get here in the next couple of days," she offered, after a few moments of tense silence.

"Good. Until then, feel free to borrow one of my shirts. I'm sure they would look great on you," he said with a cheeky smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes once again and sighed. "Do you ever stop flirting?"

"With you? Not unless you ask me to," Killian replied, shuffling a little closer.

Emma's gaze flickered down to his lips, remembering how they'd felt against her own, and for a moment she wanted to completely disregard the first ground rule she had set. Shaking her head, Emma groaned inwardly about her own thoughts. She couldn't do that. Things with Killian were already complicated enough. He was her kid's teacher after all, and maybe even a father figure to him. She didn't want to mess that up.

"Well, I don't want to keep you up," Emma said, interrupting the silence.

Killian nodded and backed away. "Goodnight Swan. I'll likely be gone before you wake up, and I haven't gotten groceries in a couple of days but you're welcome to anything I do have."

Emma smiled and nodded, saying softly. "Thank you Killian."

He stared at her for a moment, and Emma realized this was the first time that she actually used his first name and she immediately averted her gaze and murmured. "Well, calling my roommate, Mr. Jones is a bit too formal, don't you think?"

Killian chuckled and took her hand, squeezing it lightly. It was a casual and affectionate gesture, and for some reason Emma's heart started to flutter.

"Goodnight," she said hastily, setting down her mug, grabbing her purse, and retreating up the stairs.

Killian watched her walk away, his lips curving into a smile. Living with Emma Swan was certainly never going to be dull.

-/-

A silver hook.

Blood. So much blood.

Killian stared down at what he thought was his left hand. But all he saw was a bleeding stump.

"Captain!" shouted a voice as Killian sunk to his knees, his head smacking against the wood. He had no idea where he was.

All he could hear was frantic shouting. All he could feel was searing pain. It all became too much, and he slipped into darkness.

Killian's eyes snapped open and he found himself back in his own bed. His head was pounding, a sheen of sweat clung to his forehead and he wiped his brow with his left hand, his fingers shaking as he tried to forget the image of the horrid bleeding stump from his nightmare.

Killian rarely remembered his dreams. Usually he slept like the dead, and he couldn't help but wonder what had brought this on.

Getting out of bed, he padded over to the kitchen and searched for some Aspirin, downing a glass of ice water before he glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning.

Well, tomorrow would be a rough day.

-/-

Killian's cupboards were practically bare. Granny's it was then. Emma went up to her room, realizing as she rummaged through her bag that she needed to do laundry. Letting out a sigh, she slumped down on her bed, rubbing a hand over her eyes. She suspected Killian would never let her live it down if she actually borrowed one of his shirts, so she just pulled on her last white tank top and threw on her red leather jacket. Hopefully her stuff would actually get here today.

She was about to leave the apartment when she realized that she didn't actually have a key and she let out a frustrated groan. There were always drawbacks to spur-of-the-moment decisions.

As if by magic though she spotted a note lying on the table and a smile curled up her lips at the hastily scribbled note, telling her where the spare key was. No one had ever been that considerate. Slipping the note into her pocket, she removed the spare key from its hiding place and headed towards Granny's.

When she was nearly there the short blare of the siren pierced the quiet Storybrooke morning and Emma turned only to see Graham getting out of the squad car.

"What's with the siren," Emma asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's so hard to get your attention," Graham replied.

"Well, you got it. Are you arresting me again?" She wouldn't put it past Regina to make up some flimsy excuse to have her arrested.

"I'm thanking you," Graham told her quietly. "For helping to find Mr. Nolan. We all owe you a debt of gratitude."

Emma smiled. "Well, what do I get? A key to the city? Or maybe a parade?"

"How about a job? I could use a deputy and you've seen the behind the scenes work."

"Thank you, but I have a job."

"As a bail bond person? I'm sorry, but there doesn't seem to be a lot of that going on around here."

"Well, the police force doesn't seem very active either," Emma shot back.

"Well, this will give you a chance to see it up close," Graham countered. "There's dental, too."

Emma shrugged as he handed her his card. "Why don't you think about it?"

-/-

Emma sipped her cocoa as she read the morning paper, and was surprised when Regina sat down across from her.

"What can I do for you, Madame Mayor?"

"I've just heard an interesting piece of news," Regina said carefully,

"And?"

"It concerns you. I hear you finally found a place in town. I was surprised to discover that, considering your track record."

Emma blinked, wondering where Regina was going with this. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It all comes down to the number seven. You see, I did a little digging into who you are and what I found was quite soothing. You've lived in seven different places in the last decade. Your longest stint was two years. Would you care to tell me what was so great about Tallahassee?"

Emma frowned, dodging the question. "Well, like you said, I found a place here in town. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ah yes. You're living with Mr. Jones. How long is your lease? Oh wait, you don't have one." Regina spoke firmly. "And that's why I am no longer worried. You'll run away from here just like you ran away from all the other places. The only thing that is keeping you here is an illicit affair with my son's teacher."

Emma's expression soured and she said defensively. "It's not like that."

"I have little interest in your love life, Miss Swan. I assume that your track record with men is similar to your lifestyle. You go from one man to another, never staying longer than you need to, afraid that no one will actually want you. All I ask is that you keep your dirty little secret from my son. You have to think of what is best for him. Perhaps you should just consider a clean break. With Mr. Jones, with this town, and most importantly with my son. It's going to happen anyway, and we both know it."

"You don't know me," Emma growled, her eyes narrowing.

"Ah, but I do. You see, Miss Swan, people don't really change. They just fool themselves into thinking that they can. In order for something to grow and flourish, it needs roots, and there is nothing in town to keep you here for long." Regina flashed her a cruel smile before she pushed herself up and left the diner.

Emma debated whether or not it was wise to follow her for about three seconds before she got up, spilling her cocoa on herself in the process.

"Damn it," she murmured. "Hey, Ruby, do you have a laundry room I can use?"

Ruby nodded. "Follow me," she said as she flounced away.

-/-

Emma stripped off her tank top and tossed it into the washing machine, yanking a shirt off the clothesline hanging in the room, shrugging into it, hoping desperately that her things would arrive today.

Next to her a young woman whimpered as she removed sheets from the dryer.

"Are you okay," Emma asked the girl as she buttoned up her shirt.

"They're pink," the girl replied sadly, tossing the sheets aside to reveal that she was nine months pregnant.

"Oh," Emma said, casting a glance at the girl's stomach. She must be no older than eighteen or nineteen and Emma felt a wave of sympathy for the girl, having been in a similar position herself. But at least Storybrooke wasn't prison.

"Last night I felt contractions. The doctor said the baby could come any day," the girl sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"That's great," Emma averted her gaze, turning away slightly. She wasn't great at the whole comforting thing.

"It's just that, when the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

"Screw them," Emma said, turning back and looking the girl straight in the eye. She remembered having those same thoughts plaguing her.

The girl blinked. "What?"

"Screw them," Emma repeated. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"I was eighteen. I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid. But ultimately whatever you are considering doing or giving up, it's your choice."

"It's not that simple," the girl conceded.

"It never is," Emma said firmly. "People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say 'No, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things, you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

"Thank you," the girl replied, looking resolute. "I have something I need to do."

-/-

"All right class, take out your books. We'll do a half hour of silent reading before lunch," Killian told the class, moving to sit behind his desk. His head was still throbbing, and he massaged his temples as his class began to read.

He needed the quiet. After his nightmare he hadn't been able to get back to sleep. He'd just laid there in his bed, trying his best to think about what had brought on such horrid visions. The worst part was that they had seemed so real. As if they were memories. But that was impossible.

If the curse was real, Killian could think of nothing that would have suddenly triggered his memories after all these years. And it wasn't as if he could search Henry's book for answers. He wasn't in it.

Killian tried his best to get some grading done but before he knew it the bell rang and he dismissed his class for lunch. Part of him hoped that Henry wouldn't stay in the classroom for this lunch period. The boy had been looking at him with a curious expression all morning.

"Mr. Jones?" a familiar voice inquired, "What's wrong?" Henry Mills was far too perceptive.

Killian groaned inwardly, cursing the fact that Henry Mills was far too perceptive but when he looked up at the boy, he saw worry in his features and he told him quietly. "Nothing, lad. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"You're lying," Henry said simply. If anyone else had said that it would have been downright disrespectful.

"You appear to take after your mother," Killian sighed.

"The superpower has to be hereditary," Henry replied, pulling up a chair to the desk. "Maybe I can help?"

"I don't think so, Henry," Killian uttered slowly. "It's confusing."

"Is it about your memories? Are you starting to remember who you were back in the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked, trying to keep his excitement at bay but Killian remained silent, and Henry nodded in understanding. "So, what did you see?"

"Lad, I don't think now's the time," Killian explained, trying to get him to change the subject.

"This could be important," Henry insisted. "If you're starting to remember, we have to figure out why. What's changed?"

"Nothing that I can think of," Killian admitted, furrowing his brows as he remembered asking Emma to move in with him a couple nights before and he lifted his hand, scratching behind his ear, feeling slightly uncomfortable to tell Henry about Emma's changed living arrangements, not to mention the kiss they'd shared. He shouldn't be the one telling Henry about all that. Especially since Emma had been so adamant about it being a one-time thing.

Henry tapped his fingers against the desk impatiently. "You know I'm going to find out. Either you or Emma is going to crack."

"I think that you should speak with your mother first, lad. You and I can talk later. Now, forgive me Henry, but I am quite behind on some grading."

"Fine," Henry conceded, recognizing when he was being brushed off. However, something had changed. If Killian was suddenly remembering glimpses of his past it meant that the curse was weakening.

-/-

Mary Margaret stood behind the counter of Mr. Gold's shop since he had expressed the importance of her anticipating her new cursed persona for the time being.

Mr. Gold certainly was an avid collector. It was only her first day working in the shop, but already she recognized a few items from her old life, including the unicorns that had hung above what would have been Emma's crib. Her heart clenched at the sight of them and she decided she would speak to Gold about purchasing them when she got the chance.

The bell rang and a young girl stepped in. Mary Margaret recognized her friend Ella immediately.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Is Mr. Gold here? My name is Ashley."

"No, he stepped out for a bit," Mary Margaret responded. "He should be back in an hour or so. Perhaps you could come back later?"

"No," Ashley said determined, shaking her head. "The item I need to buy is pretty important, but I'm not sure where he is keeping it."

"I would be happy to find it for you," Mary Margaret offered. "I wouldn't want you to strain yourself in your condition."

Ashley smiled and questioned, "Do you have children?"

"I—" Mary Margaret trailed off, not sure how to voice the complicated situation she was in without telling the truth, finally settling on a half-truth. "Yes, but I haven't seen my daughter in many, many years."

"I'm sorry," Ashley said.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "It's fine. Now what was it you were looking for?"

"A pair of glass slippers."

Mary Margaret smiled. How fitting. "Well, Mr. Gold keeps the more valuable glassware in the back room. I will go check for you. Wait here."

When Mary Margaret was gone, Ashley crept behind the counter and pushed aside a picture frame to reveal a safe. She fiddled with the knobs until she heard a clicking sound and opening the door, she revealed a packet of legal documents and she rifled through them until she found her quarry. Slipping the paper into the pocket of her apron, she closed the safe, replaced the picture frame and hurried out of the shop.

Mary Margaret returned a moment later, furrowing her brows as she found the store empty.

"Ashley," she called, scanning the cluttered shop. Something was wrong. She noticed that one of the picture frames was askew, the one that hid the safe. Of course, Mary Margaret had no idea what was in the safe, so if Ashley had stolen something, then only Mr. Gold would know what it was. What she did know was that Mr. Gold certainly wouldn't be happy when he returned.

"Ella, what have you done?" Mary Margaret whispered.

-/-

When Regina came to pick up Henry after school, she discovered that he wasn't waiting for her as per usual. Regina huffed in exasperation as she headed for Henry's classroom, only to find Henry speaking with Mr. Jones in a low voice.

She cleared her throat. "Henry, you were supposed to meet me outside. It's time to go. I have a council meeting to get ready for."

"Right. Sorry, Mom," Henry said quickly and jumped up from his chair. "Goodbye, Mr. Jones."

"Have a good afternoon, lad," Killian answered with a wave.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she glanced at her son's teacher. Killian Jones was becoming more of a thorn in her side by the day. She hadn't meant to take him. He was nothing but a pirate after all and of little use to her. Still, for some reason Henry was very fond of him. It didn't sit well with her. However, she couldn't dwell on the insufferable man at the moment. She grabbed Henry's hand and practically dragged him out of the room.

"What were you two talking about?" Regina asked.

"Today's lesson," Henry replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Regina sighed and shook her head slightly. She obviously needed to deal with Henry, using a firmer hand from now on.

-/-

"You know I'm not fond of these last minute council meetings," Regina said as she finished lining her lips. "But sometimes they are just unavoidable. You know the rules?"

"Yes on homework, no on television, and stay inside," Henry listed the rules from his place at the kitchen table.

"Good boy," Regina spoke, coming over to him. "Under no circumstances will you leave this house or there will be consequences."

"You mean don't see my mom," Henry sighed.

"She's not your mother. She's just a woman passing through. I'll be back at seven sharp."

As soon as the coast was clear, Henry grabbed his backpack and left the house to go find Emma.

-/-

"Mary Margaret, it would appear you have something to tell me," Mr. Gold said, stepping into his shop.

"Well, Ella came into the shop earlier. She said she wanted to buy a pair of glass slippers that you had."

"Ella goes by Ashley Boyd in Storybrooke and I am no longer in possession of her glass slippers."

"I know that now," Mary Margaret told him. "I went into the back room to try and find them for her but when I returned she was gone. I think she might have taken something from your safe but there was no way to be sure."

Gold studied Mary Margaret and took note of the glimmer of fear in her eyes. "Well, I suppose it was not your fault," Gold said as he went to check the safe. Just as he surmised his contract was gone. "But I will need my property back."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did she take," Mary Margaret inquired.

"Something of great value. I'll need to find her."

"How?"

"Well, your daughter has a penchant for finding people. Close the shop and go home, dearie."

Mary Margaret nodded, resenting the fact that Mr. Gold would get to see her daughter while she sat alone in her apartment.

-/-

Killian left the school earlier than he usually did. After his sleepless night he simply wanted a couple of extra hours to rest. He arrived at the apartment only to see Emma sorting through six or seven boxes.

"Good afternoon, Swan," he said. "I see some of your things have arrived."

Emma looked up at him and said. "This is all of it."

"Really?" Killian asked, "There's not much of it."

"I'm not sentimental," Emma replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"It must make moving a lot easier," Killian spoke casually.

"I've done a lot of moving around."

"Well, perhaps you've finally found someone who will make you stay," he said, looking directly back at her, adding softly. "Henry."

A sharp knocking broke the tense silence and Killian went to answer the door, frowning when he saw that the visitor was Mr. Gold.

"Mr. Gold," Killian nodded sharply.

"Mr. Jones," Gold replied tersely. "Is Miss Swan here?"

Emma came up beside Killian. "Miss Swan, my name is Mr. Gold. We've met briefly on a couple of occasions."

"I remember."

"I have a proposition for you," he said. "I need your help. I'm looking for someone."

Her gaze flickered to Killian as she could feel the tension between the two of them, the same tension she had felt at the Police Station. Again, she wondered about the cause. Clearly though, Gold wasn't going to say much more in front of Killian.

Killian glanced at her, and then back at Mr. Gold, realizing that he wouldn't say more as long as he was there.

"I was just going to take a nap," Killian said, leaning towards Emma and whispering into her ear, "Be careful, Emma."

Killian walked towards his bedroom and drew the thick curtain, disappearing behind it.

"The two of you seem rather cozy," Gold said as he stepped into the loft.

"He's been very kind to me," Emma retorted.

"Well, I have a photo of the person I need you to find," Mr. Gold elaborated, handing her the picture and changing the subject.

Emma recognized the young woman from the laundry room earlier that day.

"Her name is Ashley Boyd, and she's taken something quite valuable of mine," Mr. Gold explained, speaking lowly.

"Why don't you just call the police?" Emma questioned..

"Well, she's a confused young woman. Alone, pregnant and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life but I do need my property returned."

"And what is it?"

"Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it is a precious object and leave it at that."

Emma tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in her gut but Mr. Gold was right about one thing. If the police got involved Ashley would be in far more trouble than was necessary.

"Okay. I'll help." Emma relented. "When did you see her last?"

"She came into my shop while I was out. Ms. Blanchard was attempting to assist her but Miss Boyd sent her looking in the back room for an object not in my possession. Then she broke into my safe and slipped away. "

"And you've got no other information for me?"

"Actually, yes. You see. I received a call from the father of Miss Boyd's ex. Apparently she went to see him before she left. The young man's name is Sean Herman and he lives with his father. He wouldn't tell his father anything else about Miss Boyd's visit. But perhaps someone looking out for her best interests would be able to get through to him."

"Okay, I'll start there and I'll let you know as soon as I find her."

"Grand," Mr. Gold replied, handing her a card, tipping his head slightly before leaving the loft.

Emma felt instantly relieved once he was gone. There was something seriously odd about that man. He might seem perfectly unassuming but Emma couldn't shake the feeling that he knew everything about this town and its citizens.

Killian emerged from his room, eying her warily for a few moments before he spoke. "Emma, I don't think it's wise to get involved with Mr. Gold."

Emma could see the worry in his features and part of it, she suspected, wasn't unfounded but she still was in charge of her own life.

"I can take care of myself, Killian," Emma responded sharply..

"I have no doubt of that but—"

Emma held out a hand to stop him. "Look, I met the woman he was trying to find. She could be in real trouble and I don't want anything worse to happen to her. I can do this."

Killian nodded, realizing that Emma Swan certainly was a stubborn lass.

"Okay, but Emma, promise me you'll be careful." His blue eyes were imploring her and Emma's heart clenched. It wasn't often that someone was genuinely concerned for her well-being.

"I promise," Emma told him. "I'll deal with this and I'll pick up dinner from Granny's. It will be my treat."

Killian smiled slightly. "All right, Swan. Good luck."

-/-

Emma headed towards her bug with a brisk pace, and was surprised when she heard Henry calling out for her.

"Emma! Wait up!"

"What are you doing here?" Emma questioned. "Your mom isn't going to be happy."

"She's gone until seven. I thought we could hang out."

"I'd love to, kid. But there's something I've got to do. I need to find someone."

"Who? I can help. I know almost everyone in this town."

"I'm looking for a pregnant woman. She's a maid, and she stole something from Mr. Gold. You can't come with me. It could be dangerous."

"I can help," Henry insisted.

"Look, kid, I'm just trying to be responsible here."

"And I just want to spend time with you," Henry shot back, getting into the car before she could stop him.

"That is really not fair," Emma grumbled but at this point there was no use in arguing. Her kid had apparently inherited her stubborn streak.

-/-

Sean Herman was a handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed friendly enough, but his father was a different story. Emma was suddenly glad that she'd made Henry stay in the car as Mr. Herman raged on about Ashely Boyd's inability to raise a child.

"Look, Mr. Herman," Emma interrupted his rant, her voice rising. Each of his claims against Ashley felt like a personal offense. "I need to find Ashley Boyd, and for me to do that I need to know what your son knows. He won't talk in front of you so you need to leave."

"You can't order me around in my own house, Miss Swan," Mr. Herman replied angrily.

"I'm doing this for Mr. Gold as much as I am doing it for Ashley," Emma tried to reason with him, ignoring that she was only telling a half-truth but the mention of Mr. Gold's name did the trick.

"Fine," Mr. Herman gave in, stalking out of the kitchen.

"So, Ashley came to see you?" Emma asked the moment Mr. Herman closed the door behind him, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, she wanted to get back together and raise the baby. She thought we could make it work."

"And you didn't?"

"It's not that," Sean told her. "My dad will throw me out on the streets if I get back with Ashley."

"Listen, Sean, do you love Ashley?"

"Yes."

"Then this makes your decision easy. Are you going to do what is best for Ashley, the woman you love, and your child, or are you going to let you father control your life?"

"It's not that simple—"

"Actually it is." Emma cut him off. "Ashley is going to be in serious trouble if she runs away with this baby."

"I know. Especially because of the deal she made with Mr. Gold."

"What deal?"

"She agreed to give up the baby," Sean explained. "Mr. Gold is going to give her enough money to start a new life. For the price of the baby. That's why she wanted to run away. She thought Boston would be a good place to go. She just wants to keep the baby."

"Okay. I'm going to find Ashley and I'm going to make sure that she is allowed to keep the baby. If you want to be involved with her and your child I strongly suggest you come with me and make amends."

"I don't think I can. At least not until I talk to my father and take care of things. "

"Well best of luck."

"You too."

-/-

"So where to next?" Henry asked the moment she had slipped behind the wheel.

"I'm going to Boston and you can't come."

"She can't go to Boston," Henry exclaimed. "She can't leave. No one can."

"Henry, this isn't about the curse. She is in real trouble."

"She'll be in even more trouble if she tries to cross the town line. We have to stop her."

"I'm taking you home," Emma said firmly.

"You can't," Henry told her, his tone urgent. "If we don't stop her she'll get hurt. Mr. Gold will call the police and she'll be sent to jail."

"Buckle up," Emma conceded. Henry was going to be in big trouble when she finally got him back home.

-/-

They discovered Ashley's car smoking and crashed on the side of the road next to the 'Welcome to Storybrooke" sign.

"I told you," Henry exclaimed worriedly.

The bug jolted to a stop and Emma ran to the side of the road only to see Ashley in the grass and clutching her stomach. Her eyes flew to Emma's.

"The baby is coming. "

-/-

Ashley groaned as another contraction rocked through her body.

"Is the baby really coming?" Henry questioned, sounding somewhat frantic.

"Yes," Emma replied. "But don't worry. The hospital isn't that far away."

"No," Ashley cried, panting heavily. "Take me to Boston. I can't go back there."

Her face was red from crying, and Emma could see the fear in her eyes. Fear of losing her child.

"I won't let Mr. Gold take your baby," Emma assured her, squeezing her hand.

"You won't?"

"No. But do you know what this means? Are you really ready to be a mother?"

"Yes," Ashley nodded her head.

"Are you sure? Because I wasn't. If you want to give this kid its best chance than it has to be with someone who is ready. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that it's yours this running away thing can't happen. You have to grow up and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

"Yes. I want my baby."

"Okay. Anyone who wants to be a mother should be allowed to be one. I'll handle everything."

-/-

Emma and Henry were in the waiting room. Emma was pacing restlessly.

"You know, Emma. You're different," Henry spoke up. "You're the only one who can do it."

"Break the curse?" Emma said. "Yeah. I know. You keep telling me that."

"No. I mean you are the only one who can leave Storybrooke."

"But you left and came to Boston to find me."

"Yeah, but I'm ten. I had to come back. This place is my home. If anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen."

"Anyone except me," Emma sighed.

"You're the Savior. You can do anything you want."

Emma could hear the underlying worry in Henry's words. He was afraid she was going to leave him. Hell, up until a few days ago, Emma was sure that she was going to leave too, but after everything that had happened with Ashley she knew more than ever that she needed to stay. Henry was her son, and she wanted to be in his life and make sure he was safe and happy.

"You know, Henry, I did find a place to stay," she told him, hoping the words would soothe his fears.

Henry's face lit up as he asked eagerly. "Really, where?"

"Um, with Kill—Mr. Jones. Is that going to be okay with you?"

"Of course." Henry exclaimed with a big grin on his face. "He's a good guy. He's part of the team remember? And—"

"And what—"

"He likes you a lot."

"Did he say something?" Emma asked while at the same time cursing herself for sounding so eager. She knew he cared. He had said so, but it was nice to have a second opinion.

"I can just tell," Henry said. "And I think you like him too."

"Henry, he's your teacher!"

"That doesn't matter. Don't be afraid to give him a chance."

"Henry, it's not like that—"

"But you'll think about it, okay?" Henry pushed.

At that moment a nurse came in. "Miss Swan, the baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine."

"What lovely news," came a familiar voice behind her and Emma's stomach dropped as she turned around and saw Mr. Gold came strolling into the waiting room. "Well done, Miss Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise."

"Can we talk?" Emma asked, pointing towards the corner at the other side of the room. "Alone?"

"Certainly, Miss Swan," Mr. Gold replied and went with her, out of earshot from Henry.

"A baby? That was your merchandise? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because at the time you didn't need to know."

"Or maybe you thought I wouldn't take the job," Emma scoffed.

"On the contrary," Mr. Gold told her with a small smile "I thought it would be better if you found out on your own. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense. If anyone could understand the reasons for giving up a baby it would be you."

Emma's expression hardened as she spoke. "You're not getting that baby."

"Actually, Miss Boyd and I have an agreement, and my agreements are always honored." Mr. Gold's voice had an edge of menace. "If not, then I'll have to involve the police and that baby will end up in the system, and that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you, Emma?"

Gold's little smile confirmed that he knew the exact effect that his words had on her.

"That's not going to happen." Emma repeated through clenched teeth.

"I like your confidence. It's charming really. But all I have to do is press charges. She did steal my property."

"I'm guessing it was a contract."

"Perhaps."

"No jury in the world is going to keep a mother from her child," Emma told him. "I'm willing to roll the dice that the contract doesn't hold up. Are you? Not to mention what would come out about you in the process. I suspect that there is more to you than a simple pawn broker."

Emma shuffled forward, jubilating inwardly as she could see his triumphant expression falter.

"I like you, Miss Swan," Gold spoke after a long moment. "You're not afraid of me, which is either cocky or presumptuous. Just ask your roommate. In any case, I would rather have you on my side."

"So she can keep the baby?" Emma pressed.

"Not just yet. There is still the matter of my contract. "

"Tear it up."

"That's not what I do," Gold said. "Contracts are the very thread of civilized society. Take them away and the whole system falls apart. So I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to keep her baby are you willing to make a deal with me?"

"What do you want?" Emma questioned.

"I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favor."

"Deal."

-/-

Ashley was holding her baby in her arms when Emma and Henry came into the hospital room.

"What's her name?" Emma asked, smiling down at the new mother.

"Alexandra," Ashley responded with a watery smile.

"That's pretty."

"Thank you for getting me here."

"No problem. Mr. Gold was outside but I took care of everything. I made a deal with him. She's yours."

"Thank you so much."

Emma glanced at the clock. "Oh, kid, it's almost seven. I have to get you home. Goodbye Ashley."

-/-

"I'll see you tomorrow, kid."

"Great," Henry replied. "Say hello to Killian for me."

"I will," Emma told him. "Be good."

Henry grinned and hugged her before getting out of the car. "Thanks, Emma."

"For what?"

"Everything."

-/-

True to her word, Emma stopped by Granny's and picked up a couple of burgers and some fries for Killian and her. It was strange to know that she had someone who was expecting her. Now that she had a place, it felt like she had roots in Storybrooke.

Emma smirked as she remembered Regina's words from earlier, the smirk turning into a grin as she thought about showing Regina how wrong she had been and the first step towards this goal was to call Graham.

"Hello?" Graham's accented voice sounded through the phone.

"Graham? It's Emma. I was wondering if that deputy job was still open."

"Of course," Graham replied.

"Great. Are you sure Regina will be okay with this?"

"It's fine. This is my department. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"See you."

-/-

Emma entered the apartment carrying the take out and Killian looked up from a stack of papers he was grading, his lips curving into a smile. Emma's heart fluttered, and she was reminded of Henry's words.

He likes you.

"I brought dinner as promised," Emma said, holding up the bags.

"My hero," Killian replied with a grin. "Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks. I have an early day tomorrow. I got a job."

"You did?"

"Yes. Say hello to the new Deputy of Storybrooke."

"Does this mean that if I do something to annoy you, you'll have me arrested?"

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

"Well, Swan, I'll admit that getting handcuffed by you doesn't sound so bad."

Emma rolled her eyes and sat down across from Killian. "Let's just eat."

"Whatever you say, Deputy Swan."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Mary Margaret stepped into Granny's diner and wandered over to the counter. It was so strange to see some of the dwarves, Red, Granny, and other familiar faces from their old life. They had no idea who they were and no idea what had been done to them, or taken from them.

"Hi. I'm Ruby," Ruby said, coming up to her.

"I'm Sn—Mary Margaret," Snow replied, a hollow feeling settling in her stomach. She missed her friend and wanted nothing more than to pull her into her arms and hug her but she couldn't. Red didn't even remember her anymore.

"I heard you work in Mr. Gold's shop." Ruby smiled at her. "It's not often that I meet someone new, not in this town anyway. What can I get for you?"

Mary Margaret wasn't quite used to her newfound freedom. Twenty-eight years being locked in Regina's cell hadn't given her much experience in this new land. Sure, it hadn't felt like twenty-eight years, but Mary Margaret knew the truth of the matter.

"What would you recommend?" she finally asked her old friend.

"The house special," Ruby told her. "It has bacon, eggs, toast, the works. It's really good."

"Then I'll have the house special and some coffee."

"Great," Ruby said, turning to place the order.

The bell tinkled behind her as the door opened and Snow's heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell on the person who had just entered the diner. Here he was. David Nolan. And his name, his real name, the name she was calling him in their real life was almost slipping over her tongue. He was her husband. He was Prince Charming and it tore at her heart that he had no idea who she was.

He smiled and came over to her. "You're the one who saved me," he said with a friendly smile. "Mary Margaret, right?"

"Yes," Snow replied, forcing a smile on her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"The headache finally went away," David told her. "You know, I never really thanked you properly. How about I buy you dinner tonight?"

"And your wife wouldn't mind?"

"No. Lately, I'm out most nights."

Snow bit her lip and tried to push down the niggling feeling of guilt. She had missed him so much over the years, and really, it could be innocent. It had to be until the curse was broken. It was the right thing to do. "Sure. I'll meet you here at seven."

"Great." David grinned, turning around to place his order, hurrying out of the diner without giving her another glance the moment he had his coffee in hand.

Snow knew she would have to tread carefully where David was concerned. This whole situation was a mess. She wasn't even sure when she would be able to see her daughter. Her husband didn't remember her, and Regina was walking around as if she hadn't a care in the world, taking pleasure in manipulating the former citizens of the Enchanted Forest.

Quite honestly, Snow had no idea where to begin in order to fix this whole situation.

-/-

Emma held up the uniform and wrinkled her nose. "Really? A tie? You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority?"

Graham raised a brow. "So, Deputy, you think you can get people to do what you want in that red jacket?"

"Of course. I can get Jones to do what I want, and I'm getting you to do what I want right now. I'm not wearing this."

"Well, Killian Jones is one of the more stubborn residents in Storybrooke. So have it your way. You don't have to wear the uniform," Graham said. "However, at least wear the badge. It's regulation."

Emma took the proffered badge and clipped it onto the waistband of her jeans.

"It looks good on you, Emma."

Emma raised a brow. Graham was shy and sweet. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that he had a crush on her. Well, she'd have to shut that down. She didn't come to Storybrooke looking for a relationship, and even if she had, the sheriff wouldn't have been her first choice.

Emma pushed away the cocky smirk and shining blue eyes that had come to mind. Why was it that he was always there in the corner of her mind?

"So what did you do that Jones doesn't approve of?" she asked, recalling a previous conversation.

Graham shifted nervously. "He doesn't approve of my relationship," he said averting his gaze.

"That seems rather petty," Emma observed.

"Look, my relationship with Jones isn't really important," Graham deflected. "I'll show you the ropes."

-/-

When Emma got back to the apartment she found Henry waiting for her. "Henry, what are you doing here? Does Regina know?"

"No. She's at another council meeting and won't be back until six. Something important happened. It has to do with Operation Cobra."

Emma shrugged off her jacket and glanced at Killian who just nodded encouragingly, flashing her a brief smile. However, she could recognize a mask when she saw one. Something was bothering Killian and she furrowed her brows, wondering why it came so easy to her to read him.

"All right, kid, spill." She turned around to Henry, focusing her attention on her son.

"Killian might be getting his memories back," Henry told her without hesitation.

Emma raised a brow and glanced from her son to Killian. This didn't make any sense. The curse wasn't real. However, now was not the time to strip her son of his fantasy, not when he seemed so sure of himself, and Killian wouldn't lie to her, or her son for that matter. He'd already proven that.

"Really, what did you see?" she asked.

"A hook," Killian admitted, "I had a dream. It was nothing really."

Emma could see the discomfort fall onto his features and she knew that this wasn't the whole story. Henry was looking at him with pointed curiosity, and so much hope. Even though this wasn't real, they would have to humor him.

"That's not all is it," Emma pressed.

Killian shook his head. "There was a lot of blood, and someone yelled 'Captain'. That's it."

Henry's eyes lit up. "Maybe you were Captain Hook? Emma, this is a break through. It means the curse is weakening. Now besides deciding to stay and move in with Killian, did you do anything else that might have triggered this?"

"Henry—" Emma said doubtfully, her cheeks turning red as she remembered the press of his lips against hers. Her gaze flew to Killian and she mouthed, "Help me".

"Lad," Killian jumped in, glancing at the clock. "You had better get home. Regina will be back shortly."

Henry glanced at the clock. He hadn't realized that it was so late.

"Okay, I'm going to go, but you two should try and figure out what might have triggered this." Henry told them, hugging Emma before hurrying out of the apartment.

"That was a close call," Emma said, once the door slammed shut.

Killian leveled a serious gaze on her. "Emma, we can't keep our dalliance a secret from Henry forever. He's going to keep asking questions."

"You don't really believe you are Captain Hook, do you?" Emma asked, sounding incredulous, ignoring his comment on purpose.

"I don't know what I saw," Killian replied, confusion clearly visible in his eyes, "but you have to admit that it is quite curious that this happened right after we kissed. I never remember my dreams, love."

"Killian—this whole thing is crazy. You can't be Captain Hook. You've seen the movies."

"I would look terrible with a perm and a waxed moustache," Killian said with a smirk, before his expression turned serious. "What happened to keeping your mind open?"

"It's a little hard to do that when your son thinks that you just moved in with a notorious pirate captain."

"I prefer dashing," Killian joked. "Well, perhaps if we try it again, things will become clearer."

Emma raised a brow. "Nice try, buddy," she deadpanned.

"You can hardly blame a man for trying."

-/-

Snow thrummed her fingers against the table, glancing anxiously at the door. She shouldn't be this nervous about seeing her husband. Perhaps the issue was that he didn't remember her, or the love they shared. What was worse is that she couldn't do anything about it or else be labeled as a home wrecker by the whole town, as Gold had cautioned her. He had dropped by, saying that he'd heard about her date.

The bell chimed and Snow whipped her head around, the nervous smile on her face only growing when she saw David walking in, her heart slamming into her throat. He really looked good in this world's clothing. He was wearing jeans and a blue button up that matched his eyes, complete with a leather jacket. His longer hair was a little bit ruffled from the evening breeze and his cheeks were tinged with pink from the brisk evening. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and kiss him senseless. After nearly three decades apart she needed it. But she couldn't. He was cursed. He thought he was married to another woman, and Snow wasn't about to tell him that he'd been living a lie for the past twenty-eight years. Not yet. He wouldn't believe her anyway, and she couldn't blame him.

He grinned at her when he sat down across from her. "Hey, you look really nice tonight, Mary Margaret. "

"So do you," she smiled and just like that she felt flustered, something that she hadn't felt since they had first met. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and Snow had to remind herself that this was just a harmless dinner.

Just then, Ruby came up to their table and handed them a couple of menus. "Drinks?"

"Just water for now, Ruby," David said as he opened his menu. "So what sounds good?"

"I'm not sure. This is only my second time here."

David stared at her, tilting his head. "So where were you all these years?"

"I didn't leave the house," Snow told him, fumbling over the words of her rehearsed back-story. She didn't like the thought of lying to David but had no other choice. "I lived in a cottage at the edge of the woods."

"And that's how you found me," David nodded, sending her a crooked smile. "Thank god you did, otherwise who knows what might have happened. So do you still live there?"

"No. I just moved into an apartment by Mr. Gold's shop. I'm working there now. Mr. Gold has been very kind to me. He's a distant relative of mine."

David nodded, as Ruby came up to them with their waters. "Have you decided what you'd like?"

"We'll have a couple of burgers and some fries," David ordered.

"Coming right up," Ruby replied, grinning down at them broadly before she sashayed away.

"So, enough about me," Snow said, the moment Ruby was out of earshot. "Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell," David shrugged his shoulders but continued. "I work at the animal shelter, and when I'm not working I try to find ways to stay out of the house. My wife and I are going through a difficult time," he admitted, not even hesitating to divulge his marital issues to her.

"I'm so sorry," she replied softly, trying her best to sound sincere even though she desperately wanted to tell him the truth.

"It's no one's fault I suppose. We haven't been happy in a very long time. Our good moments don't even seem real. Sometimes I wonder how we ever ended up together." David's eyes snapped up to hers when he realized exactly what he was saying. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining about my marriage, especially to you."

"It's okay," Snow said, biting her lip, and sighing with relief when Ruby arrived with their food.

They chatted casually as they ate, well, as casually as two people could when one was cursed and the other wasn't. Snow found that she loved this cursed version of David almost as much as his real self. He had an easy manner about him. At one point, his fingers crept across the table and laced together with hers and Snow flinched at the contact and slipped her hand out of his.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, pausing his story about a dog that had escaped, not even realizing that he had holding her hand just a second ago.

Snow looked up at him and saw the concern in his blue eyes. This was oh so wrong. This whole situation was a mess. She blinked. "No, it's just getting late and I should probably be getting home."

David nodded and called for the check which Ruby swiftly delivered and he laid a few bills on the table. "Can I walk you home?"

Mary Margaret hesitated before nodding. They fell into step together as they headed for her apartment. The air was tense around them.

"So, it's my birthday in a few days," David broke the silence. "We're having a party at my house. Will you come?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Snow replied, forcing herself to stare at her shoes. Being alone with him was difficult enough, but watching him with Kathryn at his side would be like a knife in the gut. Although she had nothing against her personally, the thought of David being with anyone else was wrong and painful.

She nearly jumped back when his hand enveloped hers. "Please, it would mean the world to me."

"David," she said, "I don't think Kathryn would like it. "

"You saved my life," he insisted, inching closer, "but it's more than that. Tonight is the first time I've felt truly happy in years. You're the only thing that feels real in this whole place. What I had with Kathryn never felt real. It's like we don't belong with each other. But with you, it's different. From the moment I saw you looking down at me, I felt something."

"David—" Snow stammered, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes but the press of his lips against hers cut off any other words she might have said.

She leaned into the kiss and it felt like coming home. His fingers tangled themselves into her dark hair as he pulled her closer. Her arms snaked around his neck and she clung to him for dear life, kissing him with all the passion that had lain dormant for nearly three decades. When they pulled apart they were both breathless, and hope rose up in her chest.

"Do you remember?" she panted, pressing her hands against his chest.

"Do I remember what?"

Snow features crumbled and she scolded herself for having even a flicker of hope. True Love's Kiss wouldn't be enough to break this curse. Not when he couldn't even remember her.

"Mary Margaret?" he said, his voice soft.

"I—We—shouldn't have done that," she answered quickly, pushing away from him. "I have to go."

Then without anything else, without giving him another glance, she turned away from him and hurried into her apartment, ignoring David as he called her name.

She slammed her door and leaned against it, not caring about the tears that were streaming down her face. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Her heart ached as she sunk to the floor. In that moment she hated Regina for everything that she had done.

-/-

David Nolan spent the next day with his thoughts consumed by Mary Margaret Blanchard. It was as if the sensation of her lips against his was burned permanently into his memory.

On his way out he had kissed Kathryn, but it had felt wrong. As he cared for the animals that day, he could think only of the stories he'd told Mary Margaret at dinner, and how her eyes lit up when she laughed.

Each moment from the night before was vivid and beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to see her again. The only thing keeping him from going straight to Mr. Gold's shop was the memory of the tears burning in her eyes before she had left him standing alone in the dark. He'd called her name, but she'd run from him.

David never would have imagined that he would be the kind of man who would cheat on his wife, but his many years with Kathryn paled in comparison to the single night he'd spent with Mary Margaret, and he knew that this feeling wouldn't go away.

-/-

David walked into Killian's classroom a few minutes after he had dismissed his students, desperately needing to talk to someone and he knew Killian Jones was the only person he could trust.

"David, what are you doing here?" Killian asked, glancing up from his desk.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course," Killian replied as David sat on one of the desks.

"What's wrong?"

"I did something last night, something wrong," David told him.

Killian raised a brow, but pressed him to continue.

"Have you met Mary Margaret Blanchard yet? She works at Mr. Gold's shop."

"She's the one who saved you, isn't she?"

David nodded.

"I haven't met her yet," Killian said.

"Well, I bought her dinner last night to thank her, and then I walked her home and I kissed her," David said, the words coming out in a rush.

Killian blinked in surprise, knowing that if Henry was right his mate was Prince Charming and Ms. Blanchard was Snow White and he supposed it was natural for them to feel drawn to each other, but he'd never have guessed that David would do anything about it, at least not so soon.

"Say something," David urged.

Killian sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," David admitted. "You're the only person I could tell. You know how unhappy I've been with Kathryn over the past few years."

"Do you regret it?"

"No," David shook his head. "Lately I've wanted nothing more than to leave. Kathryn and I don't love each other. I'm not sure if we ever really did. But with Mary Margaret, I don't know, something just feels right. It's almost like it was love at first sight, but that's stupid isn't it?"

"A while ago I might've felt the same way, but—" Killian trailed off, a smile curving up his lips as an image of Emma flitted through his mind.

"You feel the same way about Emma Swan, don't you?" Killian swallowed and returned to fumbling with his papers but his friend kept talking. "Bring her to my party on Saturday night, then."

"What?"

"Ask her out. The other night at the diner I saw the way you looked at her. And now she's living with you. Take her to the party. I bet it would be nice for her to meet more people in this town."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Killian said. "She'd say no."

"Well, Jones, you'll never know unless you try," David teased.

"And what about you?" Killian shot back, trying to steer the conversation away from him and Emma. "I'd say you're in more trouble than I am."

"I asked Mary Margaret to come to my party. If she comes then I will talk to her, until then I think she needs some space. I know it's crazy, but it's like something in my heart is telling me to go after her."

"Well, best of luck, mate. It seems that you'll need it."

-/-

After an afternoon at the station Emma wandered into the diner to find it almost empty, save for the dark haired woman who Henry claimed was her mother.

Ruby smiled at her from behind the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"A couple of grilled cheeses to go," Emma ordered, sitting down at the counter a few seats away from Mary Margaret.

The other woman heaved a heavy sigh, and Emma looked up from the paper she'd brought with her.

"Have you ever done something that you know is right, but it still feels wrong?"

"In my experience, if something feels wrong, it is wrong," Emma told her. She could see that something was weighing heavy on the woman's mind, and she felt a strange need to comfort her, so she scooted over.

"Anything you want to talk about? I'm Emma Swan, I'm not sure if you remember me."

The woman's eyes lit up briefly. "Of course I remember you. So you're working at the Sheriff's Station now, aren't you?" she asked, her gaze flickering down to the badge.

"Yes, but I'm off duty, so if what you did was illegal I might be able to look the other way," Emma joked, flashing Mary Margaret a tentative smile.

Mary Margaret smiled back.

"So, what's on your mind?" Emma asked.

"I'm in a bit of a bind," confessed the other woman. "I have feelings for a married man, but it's not supposed to be that way."

Emma tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Mary Margaret bit her lip, wringing her hands together. "He was never supposed to marry her—" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Well, let's just say it's complicated. Something happened yesterday, and I want to be with him, but everything is such a mess."

Emma's eyes shone with sympathy. "You're right to be on your guard, you know, and you're right to keep your distance. Getting involved with a married man is never a good idea."

"No, I suppose not," Mary Margaret said sadly.

Ruby arrived with Emma's sandwiches a moment later and Emma reached for her walled, handing her a five-dollar bill before turning back to address the woman sitting next to her again. "You know, Mary Margaret, I'm not great at this girl talk stuff, but if you ever need to talk, I'll be around."

Mary Margaret's smile could have lit up the night sky and she said softly. "Thank you, Emma."

-/-

Emma came home to find Killian pacing nervously around the loft.

"Hey," she said, "What's up?"

Killian flashed her a brief smile, before crossing the room. "Well, I have something to ask you, and I'm not quite sure what you'll say."

Emma canted her head to the side. She never though he'd see the day where Killian Jones was actually flustered.

"Shoot."

"Well, my friend David Nolan is having a party on Saturday. It's his birthday. I thought it would be a good opportunity for you to meet some new people."

"Well, I don't really know David. I only met him the one time," Emma said, wondering if this was going to go in the direction she thought it was.

"Perhaps not, but David said I could bring someone, and I was hoping you would accompany me."

Emma held up her hands. "Killian, we talked about this—"

"It would just be as friends," he assured her quickly, moving closer. "It wouldn't be a big deal, just an opportunity for you to meet more people. Regina is co-hosting it with Kathryn, so I'm sure Henry would be there as well."

Emma's expression softened at the mention of her son. "Well, maybe that would be all right. Sure, I'll go with you."

A relieved expression flashed across his face. "Excellent," he said. "Have you already eaten?"

Emma held up the bag. "I brought us a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches," she said, sitting down at the table and motioning for Killian to join her.

"Henry asked if we figured out what might have brought on my dream," Killian told her after biting into his sandwich.

"Henry certainly doesn't give up when it comes to this whole curse thing."

"I'd imagine he gets that from you. You seem like the type who is unwilling to give up on something she cares about."

"Do I?" she asked.

"Aye," Killian replied. "It's a good thing. You're quite passionate, Swan."

Emma felt her cheeks heat up slightly due to his words. "So, what did you say?" she asked, seeking a distraction.

"I told him we didn't have much of an opportunity to speak further about the matter," Killian said, "But one of us will have to tell him what really happened."

"I'm not sure that encouraging this is the best idea." .

"A little bit of advice, love," he said. "When it comes to children, honesty is often the best course of action."

Emma sighed as she finished her food. Killian was right. She couldn't just lie to Henry, and make him feel like he was crazy. He got enough of that from Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The day of David Nolan's birthday party dawned clear and bright.

On one side of town, David awoke to the sounds of his wife clamoring around in the kitchen as she made him breakfast. Despite their marital strife, Kathryn was nothing if not a traditionalist, and breakfast in bed on a birthday was a must.

On the other side of town, Killian Jones awakened to the smell of burnt toast. He rolled out of bed, pulled a shirt over his head and ran his hand through his rumpled hair. He padded into the kitchen to see Emma trying in vain to scrape off the burnt bits.

"Good morning Swan," said Killian cheerily. "Remind me to never let you cook in here. I wouldn't want you to burn the place down."

This remark earned him a glare from Emma and a threat to swat him with her spatula as she returned to the eggs she was scrambling. "With that attitude, you can go have breakfast at Granny's, Jones," she grumbled.

Killian grinned and poured himself a cup of coffee. "What has you in such bright mood this morning, Swan?"

"It's nothing," she said quickly, "Eggs?" She proceeded to scoop the finished eggs onto two plates, and brought them over to the table.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Swan," Killian chided lightly, "Open book, remember?"

Emma ignored him and began to eat her eggs, and Killian took note of the way her fingers clenched around her fork. Emma was certainly more tense than usual. They had only been living together for about a week, but Killian already had a sense of her routine and her moods. Something was off this morning.

"Emma?" he asked, reaching over the table to lay his hand over hers. She flinched at the contact and refused to meet his gaze. "You're not nervous about tonight, are you?"

Emma scoffed. "Why would I be? It's just a party."

"You know what I really mean," he said softly.

"It's not a date," she reminded him.

Killian nodded. "Well, Swan, you needn't worry. I'll be a perfect gentleman, and you'll have a whole town to watch over you."

Emma huffed. "I don't do this sort of thing," she admitted.

"What sort of thing?" Killian asked.

"Going to parties, meeting a bunch of strangers. I'm used to being alone."

"Emma, you're not alone anymore," Killian said, his thumb sweeping across the back of her hand as he gripped it in what he hoped was a reassuring move.

He was thrilled when he saw the corners of her mouth tip upwards. "Yeah, I guess."

-/-

Emma Swan was nervous, and she cursed the fact that Killian had called her out on it. She couldn't suppress the butterflies in her stomach, as she got ready for the party. Even though Emma had made it perfectly clear that this was not a date – her son was going to be there after all - it still felt like she was getting ready for one. Emma sighed as she finished curling her hair. She wasn't going to put on too much makeup, nor was she going to spend hours debating what to wear.

It was a casual small town party and Killian Jones was not her date.

She finally settled on dark wash jeans, black boots and a blue silk blouse. When she emerged from the bathroom, she heard Killian whistle in appreciation, and once again, felt the urge to smack him.

"You look beautiful, Emma," he said, walking over to her.

"Thanks," she replied, feeling her cheeks heat up. "You look good, too," she admitted, and she immediately regretted her words.

Not because they weren't true. Killian did look great in his jeans, white button-up and black blazer. Hell, he looked hot. However, she regretted the words because of the way he was looking at her now, like he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, and the scary thing was, if he tried such a thing, she probably wouldn't even try to stop him.

Killian, though, ever the gentleman just opened the door for her, his hand lingering at the small of her back, before dropping down.

They drove to the Nolan's home in Emma's bug, and found that the house was already filled with people.

Henry spotted them from his place in the living room and ran over to them. "You came," he said, with a grin.

"Miss Swan," said a cool voice from behind Henry.

Emma's gaze flicked up to meet Regina's.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Regina said, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder and pulling him back slightly.

"I invited her," Killian spoke.

"Well, enjoy the party," she said, her voice dripping with insincerity before she dragged Henry away. "Come help me in the kitchen, Henry."

"Unbelievable," Emma scoffed.

Killian laid a hand on her arm. "Emma, love, I'll get you a drink."

Emma nodded. "Rum," she said.

Killian shot her an appreciative grin and resisted the urge to kiss her. Then he wandered off to where the bar was set up.

Emma glanced around at the house filled with so many unfamiliar faces. She practically jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Emma," Mary Margaret greeted her, "you came."

Emma turned and smiled, glad to see a familiar face.

"You know, the new girls in town have to stick together."

"Well you're not exactly new," Emma pointed out.

"Not exactly," Mary Margaret agreed.

Killian returned a moment later, and handed Emma a glass of rum.

"Thanks," Emma said. "Have you met Mary Margaret yet?"

Killian grinned and extended his hand. "Killian Jones."

"Mary Margaret Blanchard," Mary Margaret replied, taking his extended hand.

"Ah yes, David's mentioned you. I have to say he didn't do you justice."

Mary Margaret flushed, and Emma watched the exchange with amusement, wondering if Killian was always this charming with everyone he met.

"Speaking of David," Mary Margaret said, "have you seen him yet?"

"From what I understand, Kathryn and Regina dragged him into the kitchen thirty minutes ago and he hasn't been seen since. Ruby Lucas always knows everything."

"That's strange isn't it?" Emma furrowed her brows. "It's his party."

"Not really," Killian admitted. "David didn't want to have this party, but Kathryn and Regina insisted."

"Well then we're just going to have to make this party a little more memorable," Ruby announced, as she flounced up to their little group.

-/-

After sampling all of the appetizers, David managed to get out of the kitchen. Once he was out, he was immediately flocked by Kathryn's friends, all offering him birthday wished.

He smiled halfheartedly at each of them, all the while scanning the room for Mary Margaret or Killian or Ruby and he was relieved when he spotted all of them huddled together near the liquor cabinet and he wandered over to the group.

"There he is, the man of the day. Happy Birthday, mate. You don't look a day over thirty," Killian said teasingly.

"I'm twenty nine, mate," David replied, clapping Killian on the shoulder, "And I'm plenty hot."

"You might need a second opinion on that," Killian shot back.

David rolled his eyes at Killian before turning towards Emma. "Emma Swan, right? How did this idiot ever get you to agree to come with him tonight?"

Emma's cheeks turned red, as she felt several pairs of eyes on her. Luckily Killian came to her rescue. "Emma took pity on me and said she couldn't let me go to my best mate's party alone."

Ruby whistled lowly and said with a wolfish grin. "That would be pretty pathetic. Speaking of parties, Jones and I were thinking that we should move this celebration to a more appropriate venue. Let's go to the Rabbit Hole. What do you say David?"

David was happy to accept any offer that got him away from the house. Regina and Kathryn had been smothering him all day with frivolous party details. He glanced around the room, and the rest of Kathryn's guests were engrossed in their own conversations, and none of his friends were having any fun anyway. "Let's go."

-/-

Regina brought out a tray of shrimp cocktails from the kitchen only to find that the guest of honor had departed. She scanned the room but there was no sign of Jones, Miss Swan, Ruby or Snow anywhere either. Regina cursed. Everything was going wrong. Snow White and Prince Charming were being drawn to each other, her son kept seeking out Miss Swan, and she had a feeling that Jones was planting dangerous ideas in her son's head.

Well, Regina would have to get to the bottom of this, but first, she would have to find some way to get rid of Snow White.

"Regina?" Kathryn said, coming up behind her. "Where's David?"

"He left," Regina growled, "I think he went off with Jones somewhere."

"It's fine." Kathryn sighed. "This party is a disaster. I'm just going to send everyone home and clean up."

"I'll come back and help you as soon as I put Henry to bed."

She looked over at her son who was sitting on the stairs with his video game. At the very least she had kept him away from Emma tonight.

-/-

"I don't understand why you're not more upset about this," Regina said, as she scrubbed at the dishes.

"We haven't been happy in a long time," Kathryn explained. "I don't even know if we were ever truly happy."

"Kathryn, you two are meant to be together."

"How can you be so sure?" Kathryn said doubtfully.

"I just do. Trust me. I'm your best friend. Just try a bit harder. Sit down and talk with him. You need that. Both of you need it."

Kathryn nodded. "Well, there's nothing more I can do to salvage tonight, but I guess you're right. I should try to fix things."

"Very good, dear," Regina replied, moving to embrace her friend.

-/-

"Bartender, open a tab under the name David Nolan and get us a round of shots!" Ruby shouted as she waltzed across the bar to the old jukebox in the corner, picking some music and turning it up full blast.

The bartender slid several glasses down the bar to Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret and David. Emma threw back the shot and felt the tequila burn down her throat. Killian and David drank their shots with identical expressions of disgust forming on their faces and Mary Margaret simply shook her head and pushed the glass away.

Ruby came back over to them and threw back her shot. "All right, we're going to play 'I Never'," Ruby announced as she ordered a few pitchers of beer.

The bell tinkled at the front of the bar, and Ruby whirled around to see Victor Whale coming in. "Victor," she hollered, "come join us!"

Victor sauntered over. "So this is what the good deputy does on her night off?" Victor asked Emma with a winning smile.

"I could say the same thing about you, Doctor," Emma replied with a raised brow.

"You've got yourself a feisty one there, Jones," Victor said with appreciation.

"Oh believe me, I'm well aware," Killian told him, shifting closer to Emma. He'd known Victor Whale for years, and sure they were friends but Victor had a reputation as the town letch, and he felt better having Emma closer.

Emma glanced at him before linking her fingers with his.

All six of them gathered around a table and sat as Ruby passed out the mugs and filled them. "All right, I'll start," she said happily. "I have never been married."

David rolled his eyes at Ruby and took a drink. "You did that on purpose."

"I just thought the birthday boy could use a drink," Ruby giggled. "It's your turn, Victor."

Thus started a rousing game of 'I Never'. They each took turns sharing things that they'd never done, drinking and laughing and sharing stories. Soon, Emma became pleasantly buzzed due to the alcohol, and she shifted so close to Killian until she was practically sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arm around her, as she said "I have never lived in Storybrooke for more than a year."

Everyone took a drink, and Killian leaned in and whispered, "Bad form, love."

"I've got to use what little I know," she said with a smirk.

"Get a room," Ruby said after a wolf whistle. Emma jolted back when she realized her position, and Killian shot her a questioning look. She felt her cheeks heat up. This wasn't supposed to be a date, and yet here she was, hanging all over Killian.

Ruby grinned as if she knew some sort of secret before saying. "I have never kissed someone at this table."

Emma wanted to crawl in a hole as Ruby looked at her and Killian expectantly. They dutifully raised their glasses and took a drink.

Anyone else would have missed it, but Emma, with her super power, saw the look that David and Mary Margaret gave each other, and Emma suddenly wondered if David was the married man that Mary Margaret had told her about.

"I knew it," Ruby gushed, grinning from ear to ear. "By the way you two look at each other, it's totally obvious."

Emma wanted nothing more than to disappear, and she was sure that her face resembled a cherry tomato. She felt Killian's hand at her side beneath the table, and she resisted the urge to lean into his touch.

"Quite perceptive, aren't you, Ruby?" Killian said, staring down at his beer.

"Oh please," Ruby replied, "A blind man could see it."

"She's right about that, mate," David added. The remark earned him a nudge from Mary Margaret who suddenly looked rather uncomfortable.

Killian sighed deeply. "On that note, I had best be getting home. I have a lesson plan to write, and I don't imagine that a hangover would increase productivity."

"Oh, come on, Jones," David whined.

"We were just teasing," Ruby said.

"No really, I had better get going. Emma, would you like to come with me, or do you want to stay?"

"I'll stay," Emma told him. "I don't work in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight, Emma, I'll see you in the morning." Killian said softly and without thinking he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and he suddenly realized what he had done. "I apologize, Swan. I shouldn't—"

"Shhh, Killian," she said, lying a hand on his chest, not even caring that the others were watching them. "It's okay. I'll see you at home."

With that Killian left, feeling mortified and hoping that this little incident wouldn't push her away. His lips tingled though, from the memory of her flesh against his.

-/-

Snow decided to call it a night about a half hour later, and she said her goodbyes to Ruby and Emma, but David insisted on seeing her home safely.

The cool air was bracing and just what Snow needed. Although she could have done without David by her side. Everything had been going fine that evening. If she ignored the fact that they were cursed, it felt like an evening out with her husband, daughter and best friend, with the addition of Killian and Whale of course, but that was a whole other issue.

A few moments later, David broke the silence. "Mary Margaret, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely ever since that question that Ruby asked."

"Can you blame me?" Snow asked, turning around to face her cursed husband. "What happened between us was inappropriate and now we have to go around lying to everyone because you're married."

"Is that it? Are you just going to walk around pretending like nothing has changed? Like you're only the woman who rescued me and nothing more?"

Snow closed her eyes, wishing more than anything that she could tell him the truth. "That's all we can be for now." Until the curse is broken, she thought to herself.

David clasped her hand with his. "Mary Margaret, the night we kissed was the happiest night I've had in years. You are the only thing about this town that feels truly real. Please, you can't tell me that this is one sided."

"It isn't," Snow said.

"Well, then what's the problem?"

"You're still married," Snow shouted.

"Whoever married Kathryn wasn't me," David replied calmly. "I didn't choose her. I can't remember anything about how we met or how we fell in love. But with you, everything is different. Better. I'm choosing you."

Before she could say anything David was leaning down, his lips pressing against hers and even though she knew it was wrong she wrapped her hands around his neck and returned the kiss with equal fervor.

They clung to each other. David's fingers tangled into her dark hair, and she clutched his broad shoulders. When they broke apart, Snow looked up at him with wide eyes, looking for any trace of recognition of who she really was. There was none, and her heart sank in her chest all over again.

"I'll tell Kathryn that I'm leaving her in the morning," David said, sounding resolute.

-/-

Regina's fingers curled into a fist as she watched the two idiots head to Snow's apartment together. She would have to take matters into her own hands to save the marriage she had fabricated.

"Quite a sight isn't it," said an oily voice behind her.

"Gold, what are you doing here?" Regina asked through clenched teeth.

"I could ask the same of you, Madame Mayor. It's not polite to spy on people, but then again, the sight of True Love coming together is hard to ignore."

"I won't let her get away with this," Regina growled.

"No I expect you won't. However, I will remind you that you cannot harm Snow White. We made a deal. Good night, Madame Mayor."

Regina's lips curled into a smile. She couldn't harm Snow White, but she knew someone who could, and this time she had the power to ensure that he would carry out her wishes.

-/-

"So what's the deal with you and Killian?" Ruby asked, after finishing her beer.

Emma gaped at Ruby, and she was grateful that Whale had left for the night. "There's nothing going on between us."

Ruby stared at her like she had two heads. "Oh, come on! You guys kissed, you're living together, he kissed you goodbye, which was totally adorable by the way, and he looks at you like you're the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"He does?" Emma asked.

"Yup," Ruby said. "It's adorable really. Besides, Killian Jones is smoking hot. I'm surprised nothing had happened between the two of you."

Emma would later blame it on the alcohol, but suddenly she felt a rush of jealousy. "Has anything ever happened between the two of you?"

Ruby laughed. "Nope. We've always been good friends, but no one in this town was good enough for Jones, until you came along. I think you'd be good for each other."

"It's not like that with us," Emma said. "I'm not looking to start a relationship, least of all with my kid's teacher."

"That kind of thing doesn't matter. Killian and Henry are thick as thieves. I don't know if you know this about Henry, but Regina has kept him isolated his whole life. I think Killian might be the closest thing he has to a friend."

Emma's heart panged in her chest at the thought of her son being alone and friendless just like she was.

"So what's the real issue?" Ruby questioned, pushing another drink towards her.

"I don't do relationships. I'm used to being alone."

"Well, that's a sad way to live," Ruby said, her voice laden with sympathy.

Emma nodded and took a long pull from her drink. She was going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning.

-/-

When Emma finally stumbled out of the Rabbit Hole, it was two or three in the morning. She'd really enjoyed having a normal night out, despite Ruby's probing questions about her and Killian. The night air was cool and crisp, and she slowly made her way towards the apartment.

When she got there, she unlocked the door and closed it as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake Killian. The apartment was pitch black and her head was thrumming and spinning. She stumbled into the main room, groping in the dark. In her drunken haze, it slipped her mind that she lived upstairs, and when her knees hit the edge of a bed she tumbled into it and burrowed into the covers, not even bothering to remove her clothes. She'd change in the morning.

It slipped her notice that she had climbed into Killian's bed and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, not even noticing when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She felt safe and warm, and despite the alcohol, this would be one of the best nights of sleep she'd had in years.

-/-

"Liam! Liam! Someone help! Help!"

Killian held his brother in his arms, cradling his head and hoping against hope that he wouldn't lose him.

There was a scuffling in the Captain's Quarters as one of the older crewmen arrived to take a look at Liam.

The man checked his pulse, and after a long moment, he looked up at Killian. "Killian, my boy, I'm so sorry. The captain is dead."

Then the whole world seemed to collapse on top of him, and Killian slipped back into darkness.

-/-

Killian awakened to an unfamiliar sensation. He was pressed against something warm and soft. His eyes widened at the sight of golden curls fanned out across the pillow, and he suddenly realized that he was spooning with none other than Emma Swan.

She was molded perfectly against his body, her breathing slow and even and her lips curved up in a slight smile.

Killian briefly wondered how this might have occurred and he guessed it had something to do with the amount of alcohol she had consumed. She would no doubt be surprised when she awakened.

Killian was loath to leave the bed, but it felt wrong to take advantage of the situation. So he gently removed his arms from around her waist and slipped out of the bed, instantly mourning the loss of her warmth against his bare chest.

He pulled the blankets up higher, tucking her in and somehow resisted the urge to kiss her, instead brushing her golden curls from her face.

He put on a shirt and padded over to the kitchen, trying to ignore the nightmare he'd had. He had never known a Liam, at least he couldn't remember one. In an attempt to shake off the remnants of the night mare he cracked a few eggs into a frying pan and placed several slices of wheat bread into the toaster.

He suspected that Emma would awaken with a particularly nasty hangover and he wanted to have breakfast waiting for her.

He peeled a couple of bananas and sliced them up, placing the fruit in the dish. He had battled several hangovers in his time, and eating a decent breakfast always helped. Fifteen minutes later, he'd prepared a tray and decided to bring it to Emma in bed.

He set the tray down on his nightstand. "Emma?" he said softly, and she groaned and rolled over.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Emma, love, I made breakfast for you."

Emma stirred and pushed herself into a sitting position. It took her a moment to realize where she was, and when she did she looked absolutely mortified. "Oh my god, did we—"

Killian shook his head. "Relax, Emma. Nothing happened last night, and if it had, I promise you that you'd remember."

Emma swatted his hand away. "I don't even remember coming back," she said tiredly. "My head hurts."

Killian offered her a glass of water and some Aspirin. She took them gratefully and chugged the glass of water. "Thanks," she said, setting down the glass and rubbing her eyes. "You said something about breakfast?"

"Yes," Killian said. "Eggs and toast. It always helps with the hangover."

She gave him a small smile. "Seriously?"

Killian nodded. "I'm happy to take care of you, Swan. Despite how surprised I was to wake up with you in my bed."

"Don't get cocky, Jones," she said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," he shot back. "Now I have to go into school for an hour or two. You're welcome to stay in my bed until I get back."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Thank you for everything, Killian," she said.

"Anytime, Swan. Anytime."

-/-

"Kathryn," David said, coming down to the kitchen. "We need to talk."

Kathryn looked up at him from over her newspaper, her expression neutral. "Yes, I suppose we do."

"This isn't working, and I don't think we should try and pretend anymore. Neither of us is happy, and we haven't been happy in a long time."

Kathryn gazed up at him, furrowing her brows. Of course his thoughts mirrored her own, but she had made a promise to Regina that she wouldn't give up so easily. Yet here David was, offering her an out and she desperately wanted to take it. "So you're leaving me?"

"I wouldn't put it that way. You're not happy either, are you?"

She shook her head.

"I think we both deserve a chance to find happiness, don't you?"

"Yes," Kathryn replied. "I care about you, David. But we don't love each other. Not any more. I'm trying to remember a time when we did, and I just can't."

David nodded, grateful that he didn't need to voice the sentiment. "I'll move out as soon as I can find a place." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"It's for the best," she said.

-/-

Regina made her way towards the Nolan house and knocked, tapping her foot impatiently.

Kathryn answered the door, and Regina instantly took note of the peaceful expression on her friend's face. "Where is David? I realized I forgot his present last night."

"He left," Kathryn told her.

"What?" Regina said, her voice rising, as she pushed her way into the house, and dragged Kathryn with her. "Explain."

"Regina, it's okay," Kathryn said, trying to placate her friend. "It's better this way. Neither of us was happy, and it's silly to pretend otherwise. We were only making each other more miserable."

"You promised me that you were going to fight to save this marriage." .

"I did. But Regina, I swear this is for the best."

"No dear, it's not. He didn't tell you about her, did he?"

"About who?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard. I saw them kissing last night on my way back home."

Kathryn averted her gaze. "That doesn't matter. He's had one foot out the door for months."

"You have a right to be angry," Regina almost shouted.

"I'm not," Kathryn said lowly.

"Well you should be. That woman is a home wrecker."

"Regina, please, just let this go. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Regina studied her friend for a moment. The woman was weak, but over the years Regina had come to care for her. "Fine. If that's what you want, I'll stay out of it. I only want you to be happy. You know that right?"

Kathryn smiled and embraced her. "I do," she said. "Thank you, Regina."

-/-

Regina breezed into the diner and found Snow sitting at a table in the corner. "Ah, Mary Margaret Blanchard, just the person I wanted to see."

"Madame Mayor," she said. They were not back in the Enchanted Forest. There was a whole new set of rules in this land.

"I saw you and David last night," Regina said, getting right to the point. "Did you know that he's leaving his wife because of you?"

"You and I both know that Kathryn and David were never meant to be together. It's all because of your curse."

"Careful, dear. You have no idea what I am capable of in this town."

"Perhaps not," Snow replied, "But I know your curse is getting weaker. It's how I was able to escape from your cell."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "What else do you know?"

"Nothing."

"You've always been a poor liar, dear," Regina huffed. "I'd be very, very careful if I were you."

-/-

Later that night Regina rummaged through her vault, removing a dusty wooden box. She opened the lid to reveal a glowing human heart.

"Sheriff," Regina whispered into the organ. "I am in need of your services."

On the other side of town, Graham Humbert awoke in a cold sweat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Graham Humbert was on his lunch break when his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket, and answered with a clipped greeting.

"Sheriff, I am in need of your services. Come to the house at 10 PM after Henry is asleep."

"Of course, Madame Mayor," said Graham.

He was on duty tonight. He would have to get Emma to cover for him. With that, he laid a twenty dollar bill on the table and headed towards the bakery. He'd need something to sweeten the deal.

-/-

Graham strolled into the station carrying a box of bear claws.

Emma was sitting behind the desk, her feet propped on the polished surface, as she read a file. She looked up at him, a brow lifting curiously.

"Sometimes the cliches are true," he said, offering her a pastry.

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"Remember when I said no night shifts? Well I need you to work tonight. Just this once."

Emma frowned. "Why?

"I volunteer at an animal shelter, and the supervisor is sick, and someone needs to feed the dogs."

He was lying to her. However, it wasn't really any of her business what he did with his nights. She'd cover for him just this once. "You're lucky you brought a bear claw."

-/-

Later that night, Graham headed for the mayor's house. He knocked softly to avoid waking Henry, as per Regina's instructions. She answered the door and pulled him inside. Only this time she dragged him into her office instead of her bedroom.

"In here?" asked Graham doubtfully.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask you over here for that Sheriff. What I need from you is of a more serious nature." She went and sat behind her desk, rummaging in the drawer and removing a silk bag. She dropped the bag into her lap, and reached inside, hiding the contents from him.

"Tomorrow you will find Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"Has she gone missing?" asked Graham.

Regina shook her head. "No, you idiot. I need you to make her disappear."

"Regina, I'm the Sheriff of this town, what you're asking is impossible." He suddenly felt a tightness in his chest.

Regina stared at him, her lips quirking up into a cruel smile. "You will find Mary Margaret Blanchard and deliver a message to her. You will tell her she should have listened to me all those years ago. You will tell her that she brought it upon herself. And then you will grab her by the throat and strangle her."

Graham's eyes glazed over. "It will be done."

"And precisely in that manner. I wouldn't want there to be any kind of murder weapon that could lead to you. You'll contact me the moment that the deed is done. Now get out of here. Go through the window, so Henry won't see you."

Graham nodded and shuffled over to the open window but Regina's voice called him back before he left. "Oh and Graham, you won't remember this in the morning. No one will be able to pin this on me. You'll simply carry out my instructions, and report back to me, and if you do not do as you're told you'll suffer the consequences."

His head whipped around and he thought he saw flashing blue and red lights. It would be very unfortunate if Emma caught him climbing out of the Mayor's house while she was on patrol.

-/-

Emma pulled up beside the Mayor's house, after having seen a shadowy figure on top of the roof. As much as she disliked Regina, she couldn't help the fear lancing through her heart as she hoped that Henry was still safe and fast asleep.

She crept into the bushes, her fingers curled around the outdated police baton. She heard thee footfalls of the stranger, and she lunged out, hitting him square in the chest. The figure doubled over in pain and Emma's eyes widened as she recognized her boss. "Graham, what the hell are you doing here? Is this what you call volunteering?"

Graham looked up at Emma, and she could see the guilt etched in his features, but it did little to soothe her nerves.

"Plan's changed," he said. "Regina needed me to—"

"Sleep with her? This is the relationship that Killian doesn't approve of? You do that while Henry is in the house?"

"He's asleep, and he doesn't know. Anyway ... that's not what I was here for tonight," said Graham.

"Sure," said Emma sarcastically, "This is absolutely disgusting." She threw her keys at him. "You can finish my shift. I'm never working nights again."

"Emma wait," called Graham.

But she had already turned away from him.

-/-

Graham woke up early the next day. There was an ache in his chest. He almost felt hollow. There was something though, that was forcing him to dress quickly. He did not swing by the diner for his usual cup of coffee. He called Emma at the station and told her that he would not be able to make it in today.

When she asked him why, he avoided the question, saying only that he had something important to do. He got in the squad car and headed towards Regina's vault.

He slammed his foot on the breaks when a wolf suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. His heart felt like it was slamming in his chest. The wolf raised it's head. The creature was sleek and almost majestic. The only thing out of the ordinary were its eyes, one black as pitch, and the other blood red.

The wolf seemed to study him briefly before heading off in the opposite direction.

Graham shrugged, and continued driving. It was as if some invisible force was pulling him towards the vault.

-/-

The cool November air was bracing, and Snow couldn't help but feel relieved to be wandering around in the woods. Mr. Gold had told her that she wasn't needed in the shop today, so she was left with a blissful morning to herself.

This world was filled with many strange new things, and her friends and family were graced with false sets of memories, but here in the woods, she almost felt like she was back home again. She could almost forget about the curse, and about Regina's threat. She felt safe and calm out here.

Snow heard the crunching of leaves behind her, and she turned to see Sheriff Graham standing just a few feet away from the Mills Family Crypt.

"Sheriff, what can I do for you?"

Graham moved a few steps closer. "I've come to deliver a message from the mayor."

-/-

Emma was flipping through some files when she heard a scratching on the door. Emma continued to study her file, and only looked up when the scratching grew more insistent.

Emma sighed and went to open the door, only to find a wolf with mismatched eyes staring up at her. "What the hell?"

The wolf nudged its nose against her calf, and growled. Then it turned and ran off towards the yellow bug, stopping to look at her, almost as if it was expecting her to follow it.

Emma was about to turn and head back into the station when a howl pierced the early morning silence. "You have got to be kidding me," Emma huffed as she took her keys from her pocket and got into her car. Once her seat belt was buckled, the wolf began running along the side of the road.

Emma couldn't ignore the nagging voice in the corner of her mind telling her that something bad was about to happen. She sped up to match the wolf's pace. Five minutes later the wolf stopped at the edge of the woods. Emma scanned her surroundings, and a feeling of dread settled over her as she saw an array of tombstones sprinkled between the trees.

Not too far off was a large stone mausoleum. She could see two figures in the shadows of the trees.

Something was definitely wrong here.

-/-

"You should have listened to Regina all those years ago. You shouldn't have told her secret."

Snow's eyes widened, and she stood frozen in place as Graham drew nearer. His eyes were dull, and Snow had a feeling that Regina was behind this. "What exactly do you remember?" asked Snow, trying to keep her voice firm.

"You brought this upon yourself, you know," continued Graham, ignoring her question, and taking a few steps closer. "After all these years you're going to pay the price for your mistakes."

Before she could do anything, Graham had forced her to the ground, his fingers curling around her throat and Snow's scream was cut off by his grasp.

She tried with all her might to escape his grip, but he was a man possessed.

It was oddly like that day in the forest, only this time the huntsman would finally finish the job. Snow would never get to tell her daughter how much she loved her. She'd never see her husband or her friends again. She only hoped that Emma would break the curse.

-/-

It was Graham. Graham and Mary Margaret, and as soon as Graham attacked, Emma sprang into action. "Graham, stop!" cried Emma, as she ran towards them. "Get off of her."

"Get away, Emma," shouted Graham over his shoulder. His eyes were blood shot, a cruel and dark expression had taken over his features, and in that moment she did not recognize him.

Without hesitation, Emma joined the fray, seizing Graham around the middle and dragging him off of Mary Margaret. "What the hell are you doing?" she shouted.

"Settling an old debt," Graham growled. And he would have thrown her off of him, but the wolf appeared behind Emma, and their eyes met. Graham sagged against Emma, the anger fading away in an instant.

Emma looked over at Mary Margaret, who was covered in dirt from head to foot. "You saved my life," she said.

"I guess I did," said Emma."Are you okay?" It was a ridiculous question. Graham had just tried to kill Mary Margaret, of course she wasn't okay, but Emma could think of nothing else to say.

"Emma," said Graham from behind her. "I can explain."

"I seriously doubt that. I'm going to take Mary Margaret home. Meet me back at the station."

Emma's tone brooked no argument, and Graham simply nodded. "Mary Margaret, I—"

The other woman placed a hand on his. "It wasn't your fault," she said. "Let's go Emma."

Emma looked at Mary Margaret as if she had two heads, but the other woman was already leading her away.

-/-

"What was that all about?" Emma questioned, as she put the car into drive.

Snow hesitated. She couldn't very well tell Emma that she was Snow White and that Graham was really the huntsman. She couldn't tell her how she suspected that Regina was controlling the sheriff via his heart and had ordered him to kill her.

"It's nothing important," said Snow.

Emma shook her head in disbelief and was just about to say something when her cell phone rang. Killian's name was flashing across the screen. If he was calling during school hours it must be important. "Hello?"

"Emma, I need you to come down to the school as soon as possible. It's about Henry."

"What—"

"Just come, please."

"I'll be right over," said Emma, closing the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Killian, something is wrong with Henry. I have to get to the school."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I can walk home from here, Emma."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Mary Margaret, and Emma pulled over.

Mary Margaret waved from the curb as Emma drove off. As soon as the yellow bug was around the corner, her shoulders slumped. Lying to her daughter would be nearly impossible, but until she could gather proof that the curse was real, she would have to watch what she said.

-/-

"Emma!" said Henry, running into her arms as soon as she entered the classroom.

Killian had dismissed the rest of his students for lunch hour. She could see the concern and fear etched in his features.

"What's the matter, kid?" asked Emma.

"Is it true? Did something happen to Mary Margaret?"

Emma's eyes widened in panic, something that definitely did not escape Killian's notice. "She's safe at home, kid," Emma assured him. "Why do you ask?"

"My mom came and said that she was found in the woods. She said that she was hurt and transported to the hospital."

It didn't make any sense for Regina to know about what had happened, unless she had somehow convinced Graham to attack Mary Margaret. Emma knew that Graham was in Regina's pocket, but this just seemed insane. "You don't have to worry about Mary Margaret," said Emma calmly, running her fingers through Henry's hair and hugging him tightly. "Regina must have heard wrong."

"Good," said Henry, sounding relieved.

"Will you be okay the rest of the day, Henry?" asked Emma.

Henry nodded.

"Okay, I have to go take care of something. Go home with Killian after school today, okay?"

"Okay," said Henry with a smile.

"Can you spare a private moment before you go, Swan?" asked Killian.

Henry looked between the two of them, and ducked out of the classroom.

Emma averted her gaze.

Killian sighed and stepped closer, reaching for her hand. She flinched away from the contact. "Emma, what's going on, love?"

"I can't go into it right now," said Emma quickly.

"Emma please," Killian urged, "talk to me."

"Something almost happened to Mary Margaret, and I think Regina might have been behind it. But I'm not sure. I have to go investigate." Emma was visibly shaking, and Killian could see the fear in her eyes. He moved closer, slipping an arm around her waist, and for a moment they just stood and stared at each other.

"I have to go," said Emma after several minutes. "I promise I'll tell you everything tonight."

Killian nodded and dropped his hand. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will, " Emma promised, before turning to leave the classroom.

-/-

The wolf had followed him back to the station and now it was staring at him with wide mismatched eyes. Graham stroked him behind the ears and suddenly it was as if he was transported to another world. He was surrounded by trees, and dressed in strange clothing. A woman with long dark hair was in front of her, holding a letter. "Will you give this to Regina after I'm gone?"

Graham's eyes snapped open. He'd just seen Mary Margaret, only she'd looked different. He'd looked different. Yet everything seemed familiar. Almost like it was a memory of another life. Maybe Henry's curse theory was actually true.

The door to the station swung open and Emma marched in, her mouth set in a firm line. "Why did you do it?" she demanded.

"I don't know," said Graham.

"That's not good enough. You almost killed someone this morning. I should throw you in the cell," said Emma.

"Maybe you should," acknowledged Graham.

"Wait, what?"

"I don't know what came over me this morning, but I do know that I wasn't myself. If that happens again, who knows who I might try to hurt. We're supposed to protect this town and all its citizens, and until we get to the bottom of this, it seems that I am incapable of doing so."

Emma's mouth fell open in shock. "Graham?"

"Just do it," said Graham, standing up and tossing her his keys. Then he stepped into the vacant cell. Before Emma could take another step, the wolf joined Graham in the cell and she raised an eyebrow.

"It's fine, Emma. He's a friend, I think."

"If you say so," said Emma, closing the cell door and locking it. "I will get to the bottom of this. Just one more question. Do you think Regina asked you do do this?"

Graham stared at Emma, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest. "No."

Emma didn't even have to look at him to know he was lying.

-/-

"Miss Swan, this is a surprise," said Regina coolly.

"Sure," said Emma, slamming Regina's office door behind her.

Regina looked up from her stack of paper work. "Is this going to take long, Miss Swan?"

"It depends. I need to ask you about two things. Why did you lie to Henry about Mary Margaret Blanchard, and what did you offer Graham to attack her this morning?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about," said Regina carefully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I actually have important matters to attend to."

Emma folded her arms over her chest. "Fine. If you want to continue with this innocent act, then Henry is going to stay with me and Killian until I get to the bottom of this. I'm not comfortable with my son living with a possible sociopath."

Regina's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Henry is my son, and he will stay where he is. You have no legal rights to take him away from me."

Emma moved so she was standing right over Regina. "I am taking my son back, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Regina scoffed. "You don't frighten me."

"Maybe not, but if I was in your position, I wouldn't want to be the number one suspect behind an attempt at murder."

"You have no proof," said Regina.

"Not yet, but if I find any, the whole town will know about it. You wouldn't want that."

Regina huffed. "I can see you're not going to change your mind. I wouldn't want anyone in this town making something out of nothing, which is what this is. So by all means, he can stay with you. But the second the real perpetrator is found, I am taking my son back. Good day, Miss Swan. Kindly get out of my office now."

Emma knew to quit while she was ahead, so she whirled around and left the office.

-/-

Regina sat at her desk, thrumming her fingers against the wood. Graham had failed in his task, and she was dumbfounded. Her deal with Gold had been that she herself could not harm Snow White. Graham should have been able to do the deed, but it would be just like the little imp to make sure that there were no loopholes in their deal.

However, Regina Mills was never without a plan. She picked up her office phone and dialed. "Sydney, I might need a favor. Come to my office immediately."

-/-

Killian ended up releasing his students earlier than usual that day. He couldn't ignore the feeling that Emma was in trouble. His students, of course, were grateful for a reprieve. Henry lingered in the back of the classroom waiting for his classmates to file out before he picked up his backpack. "Are we going, Killian?"

"I am going to go to the station, but first I will drop you off at the loft."

"Why can't I come?" asked Henry.

"Because," said Killian.

"Something happened today, didn't it?" said Henry, "something that you and Emma aren't telling me."

Henry took Killian's silence as confirmation. "It's okay, you know. I trust you. And we're all in Operation Cobra together."

"Aye, that we are, lad," said Killian. "Now let's get going."

-/-

Killian stepped into the station to find it vacant, that is until he saw Graham sitting in the cell. "Humbert, what are you doing in there, and with a wolf?"

"It's a long story," said Graham, "And you'll think it's crazy."

"Since Emma isn't here, I've got the time," said Killian pulling up a chair and sitting in front of the cell.

Graham sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Do you believe in other lives?"

"Like life after death?" asked Killian.

"No, past lives."

"Oh, like Henry's curse."

"You know about that too?" asked Graham.

"I'm his teacher and I'm the one who gave him the book."

"Then I guess you know who I'm supposed to be."

"Henry seems to think you are the Huntsman from—" and then it suddenly all came together. Whatever Emma wasn't telling him about what happened to Mary Margaret was likely right out of the stories. "I see."

"I did something this morning. I was out of control. Fortunately Emma arrived and pulled me off just in time."

Killian frowned. "You sound rather calm considering the fact that you almost killed someone," he said.

"I can't hurt anyone from in here ,Jones. Everyone is safe."

Killian looked unconvinced. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. Ever since Emma came to town things have started to change. Surely you've noticed it too. Regina has been more on edge, Mary Margaret turned up out of nowhere. This wolf appeared despite the fact that a wolf has never before been spotted in Storybrooke. Henry really could be onto something."

"He's a clever lad," acknowledged Killian, fidgeting in his seat.

Graham stared at Killian for a long moment. "You've been remembering things too haven't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've always had a terrible poker face, Jones," said Graham.

"Well, I'm not sure," said Killian."They don't seem like memories. Only nightmares. In any case, I don't have an animal companion from the bloody Enchanted Forest." Killian eyed the wolf warily.

"But you are remembering things," said Graham seriously.

"Aye," said Killian.

"Have you told Emma?"

"She's aware," said Killian, "But she doesn't believe in the curse."

"Well you are just going to have to help her," said Graham.

"And you think it's as simple as that?"

"I think so. She trusts you. Anyone can see it. And you care about her. You'll be able to do it in the right way. You and Henry."

"How did you know?" asked Killian.

"It's written all over your face whenever you're with her," said Graham. "Don't wait forever to tell her. Take it from me, it's better to feel something, than nothing at all."

"Thanks, Humbert," said Killian. "Well, I'd better get back home. And Graham?"

"Yes?"

"Emma and I will get to the bottom of all of this," said Killian.

"If anyone can do it, it's the two of you," said Graham sagely.

-/-

Killian turned at the sound of feet pounding against the pavement and was surprised to see Henry running towards him.

"Killian guess what—"

"Henry, you were supposed to wait at the apartment," said Killian.

"Well, I just thought about what might be the cause of your memories coming back," said Henry.

"Enlighten me," asked Killian, fidgeting and scratching behind his ear.

Henry turned red. "Well, Emma is the Savior and the product of True Love. So if you two . . . um . . "

Now Killian was turning red as well. He'd been afraid of this.

Henry was watching him carefully. "Well, did you?

Excuse me?" stammered Killian.

"Did you kiss my mom?"

"Aye," said Killian after a long, awkward moment.

Henry's face brightened."True Love's Kiss can break any curse," said Henry.

"Lad, I don't think I can classify myself as your mother's true love."

"Well, maybe not yet," said Henry, "both of you have to believe in it for it to work. So you're just going to have to win my mom's heart," said Henry, his eyes shining.

"Henry—"

"Don't worry, Killian, you're already on the right track. She likes you. I can tell."

Killian sighed. There would be no arguing with the boy. He laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get back to the apartment."

-/-

Twenty minutes later, Henry was longing on the sofa watching Peter Pan as Killian was making cocoa.

As he mixed the chocolate into the cups, Killian couldn't get Henry's declaration out of his mind. He'd never believed in True Love, but the mere possibility that he could be Emma's was incredible. From the moment he met her, he had felt a connection with her, and if he was being completely honest with himself he was already halfway in love with her, and as the days went by, he was only falling harder and faster.

He had cautioned Henry to not bring his theory to Emma's attention just yet. It would scare her off. Henry had nodded in agreement and figured that they would know when the time was right.

Killian topped off the cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon and then sat down beside Henry on the sofa.

The animated Captain Hook appeared on the screen in front of him and Henry laughed. "That could be you, Killian."

"I assure you that I am nowhere near as cowardly at that codfish," said Killian dryly.

"My mom always loved Peter Pan, she even told me she had a crush on Captain Hook when she was a little girl," said Henry with a smirk.

"Your mother had peculiar tastes then," Killian shot back.

"What did I have?" asked Emma from behind them.

Neither of them had even noticed the door opening.

"Your boy was just telling me that you had a crush on Captain Hook, when you were younger. Perhaps I should grow a wax mustache."

"Please don't," said Emma before turning to her son. "All right, kid, you're going to be staying here from now on."

"I am?" asked Henry.

"Yes, I spoke with Regina and we came to an agreement."

"Okay," said Henry.

Emma's heart clenched when she saw how relieved he looked. She didn't know much about Henry's home life with Regina, but by what little she knew, she could tell it was pretty miserable. She was glad she could take him out of this toxic environment. Although, she couldn't ignore the fact that it was odd that she and Henry were living with his teacher. But as far as Emma could tell, Killian cared for Henry way more than Regina.

It was bizarre, but as long as Henry was happy and safe, she would be satisfied.

-/-

The three of them had a quiet evening. Killian went and picked up burgers from Grannie's and then they finished watching Peter Pan together. Afterwards Henry went upstairs to finish his homework before going to bed, leaving Killian and Emma alone to talk.

Emma had successfully warded off Henry's questions about what had happened with Mary Margaret all evening, but she knew she owed Killian the truth.

He moved closer to her on the sofa, and was tempted to wrap his arm around her shoulder, but he refrained. "Swan, it will help if you tell me all about it," said Killian.

"How do you know?" asked Emma.

"Call it a gut feeling," said Killian. "I spoke with Graham today, and I can only imagine how shaken up you are."

Emma's eyes widened. "Did he say something?"

"About you? Not exactly. But he did tell me about what he tried to do. You're a hero, Swan. You saved a life today."

"I don't feel like a hero," admitted Emma. "What if I hadn't gotten there in time?"

"You did," said Killian. "Everything will be fine. We'll get to the bottom of all this."

"None of this makes sense. I can't ignore my instinct that Regina is behind all of this, but I seriously doubt Graham would try and kill someone."

Killian glanced at her, and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

"What?" Emma questioned.

"Emma, love, I know you don't want to think about this, but there is a possible explanation."

"Don't bring up the curse again," said Emma.

"Well, Humbert was supposedly the Huntsman, and in Henry's book, Regina used his heart to control him."

"Graham isn't walking around without a heart," scoffed Emma. "Besides, it's crazy."

"I'm beginning to think it's not," said Killian. "I had another nightmare. I think I had a brother and—"

Emma looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

"He died," said Killian.

Emma frowned. She gripped his hand. "I'm sorry, Killian, but I still don't see how that proves anything."

"Henry knows," said Killian.

"Excuse me?"

"He knows that you and I kissed, and he thinks it's why my memories have started coming back."

Emma's cheeks started to go red. "You've been very busy today, talking to Graham, talking to Henry."

"Emma, I wasn't going to tell him. But when he asked me directly, I couldn't lie to him."

Emma nodded. "Well, I suppose it's not the end of the world that he knows," said Emma. "I would have had to tell him eventually, I suppose, especially with our new living situation."

Killian smiled. "Aye. By the way, are you going to tell me just how you managed to get Regina to allow Henry to stay here?"

"Blackmail," Emma admitted.

"Not many are brave enough to challenge Regina," said Killian with admiration. "You're one hell of a woman."

Emma grinned. "Don't you forget it," she said. "Well, I guess I should get to sleep. I should set up the couch."

Killian put a finger to her lips. "No, you'll take my bed. What sort of a gentleman would I be if I made you sleep on the couch. Besides, you're already acquainted with it."

Emma rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly. "I feel bad for stealing your bed."

"You can't steal what's been given willingly," said Killian. "You've had a rough day, and you'll need a good night's rest."

"Killian—"

He shushed her. "Go to bed, love."

Emma shot him a smile. "Thanks." She squeezed his hand before retreating to his bedroom.

-/-

A few minutes later, Emma was in her pajamas. The thick curtain was drawn and she climbed into Killian's bed. It smelled like him, like spice and aftershave and rum. It was comforting, and she quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Killian had pulled out the sofa sleeper and was trying to find a comfortable position. It was the height of irony that Emma Swan was finally in his bed, but he was unable to join her.

They weren't in a relationship after all, and Emma seemed rather determined to deny whatever it was that was between them.

Killian was nothing if not a patient man, and he already knew that Emma Swan was a woman worth fighting for, and he would win her heart with honor.

As Killian fell asleep that night, Henry's words about True Love and the curse rang through his head.

-/-

Regina Mills had attempted to busy herself in paperwork until it was late enough for her to move forward. The house seemed empty without Henry, and she cursed Emma Swan for taking him away from her. However, dealing with Emma Swan would have to wait.

She had a bigger issue at the moment. Graham had not carried out her orders, and for that he would be punished. She would take the only thing he had left to give. His life. She just had to wait until the opportune moment.

It was near midnight when Regina removed Graham's glowing heart from its box and shoved it in her purse. She'd gotten word from Sidney that the good sheriff was spending the evening locked up in one of the jail cells. The man had always been too honorable for his own good. It was a trait that Regina had failed to squash over the past twenty eight years.

Well, soon that would no longer be a problem.

Regina's feet pounded against the pavement as she made her way to the station. She unlocked the door with her own personal set of keys— being the mayor had many perks, after all— and entered the dark station.

Something growled at her.

"Who's there?" called Graham. By the sound of it he'd been sleeping.

"Your Queen," said Regina, as she turned on all the lights.

"Regina, what are you doing here?"

"You failed me, Graham. You're no longer of use to me. Do you know what I do to those who are no longer of use to me? I get rid of them."

Graham gulped. "How did I fail you," he asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

"You were supposed to get rid of Mary Margaret, and yet she is still here. Perfectly fine."

"Regina I—"

"No, you don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything."

The wolf growled again and Regina's eyes went to the beast. "Ah, I see you've met an old friend. He won't be able to save you."

"So it's true. The curse. All of it," said Graham.

"Yes," said Regina. "And you, Huntsman, are still my pet. I can see the fear in your eyes, you always were easy to read." She stepped closer, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Regina, please, give me another chance. You don't need to do this."

Regina shook her head. "Oh Graham, I should have known you wouldn't be able to kill her. You've never been able to do anything in cold blood. You're weak and pathetic."

"Then what does that make you?" countered Graham. "You took away the happy endings of an entire realm all because of a decade long grudge against a child. And what has it gotten you? An unhappy child and a town of people who are afraid of you. You have nothing good in your life. No love, no happiness."

"That Snow White is deprived of her happy ending is good enough for me," said Regina. "And I have a son that loves me."

"Then why did he run away, chasing after a woman he never met?"

"How dare you," Regina spat.

"You're not going to win, Regina. This curse will be broken."

"No. It won't," said Regina. "Because you're not going to see the light of day, and no one will ever believe a child." With that she withdrew Graham's pulsing heart from her bag.

Graham's eyes widened in horror.

"You see this, Graham? This has been mine for the past 30 years, ever since you failed to kill Snow White the first time." Her fingers clenched around the organ and Graham doubled over in pain. "So soft and weak." She squeezed again, and Graham fell to the floor, his chest heaving.

Regina opened the cell, and knelt beside him. "Goodbye, Sheriff." With that she pressed her lips to his and crushed his heart into dust.

The life drained out of Graham's eyes, and Regina smiled. "What a pity."

She locked the cell, turned off the lights and walked out of the station, leaving everything as it was. No one would be able to trace this back to her. She removed her gloves and tossed them away.

The mournful howl of the wolf pierced the nighttime silence.

-/-

When Emma woke up the next day, it took her a moment to recall where she was. She'd slept in Killian's bed, and would be for the foreseeable future. She half expected to roll over and find Killian beside her, and when she did, and found the other side empty, she was a little bit disappointed, which of course was insane.

She was not in a relationship with Killian, and it was crazy that she was even entertaining the possibility.

She heard Killian and Henry chatting in the kitchen, and she glanced at the alarm clock on the side table. It was 7:30 am.

She had to be at the station in thirty minutes. She dressed quickly, and wandered over to the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Emma," said Henry cheerily.

"Good morning, kid. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," said Henry. "Killian made french toast."

Emma glanced at Killian, who was cleaning up. "You did?"

"Aye. I thought Henry would like something special his first morning here. I made you a plate." He brought it over a minute later, along with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks," said Emma, digging in. "It's delicious."

Killian grinned. "I'm glad you approve. Well, lad, shall we get to school?"

Henry glanced at the clock. "Yeah," said Henry. "See you after school, Emma." He hugged her from behind, grabbed his backpack and hurried out of the apartment.

"He seems eager to get to school," observed Emma.

"It's the sugar," said Killian.

In truth, Henry wanted to tell Killian about a new phase of Operation Cobra, but he'd sworn Killian to secrecy. "Well, Swan, I'm off to work."ma, with a smirk.

"Cute," said Killian. "I'll see you this afternoon?"

"Yeah, make sure that Regina doesn't swoop in and demand to take Henry home with her."

"I wouldn't dream of allowing that," said Killian, scratching behind his ear.

Emma looked up at him. "Is there anything else?"

"I was wondering if—" Killian paused, "Actually, it's not important. Have a good day, Emma." Then he turned abruptly and left the apartment.

Emma watched him leave with curiosity. If she didn't know any better she would have guessed that Killian was trying to ask her out. But that was ridiculous.

"So, did you do it?" asked Henry as they headed towards the school.

"No," said Killian.

"Why not?" asked Henry. "I bet she would have said yes."

"Trust me, Henry, it wasn't the right moment. This is going to take time."

Henry sighed. "Yeah, I guess," he conceded.

-/-

When Emma arrived at the station she immediately sensed that something was wrong. She unlocked the door and stepped in, scanning the room, only to find Graham collapsed on the floor.

"Graham!" shouted Emma, running to the cell and fumbling to unlock the door.

She was by his side in an instant, shaking him hard, and shouting his name. "Graham, wake up!" He was unresponsive and his skin was cool to the touch.

Emma pressed her ear against his chest and she heard nothing. His heart wasn't beating. He was gone.

No. No. No. Not again.

Everyone in her life had left her. Friends, her foster families and — no she wouldn't think of him now. Not when the sheriff was lying dead in her arms.

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes as she called for an ambulance.

Doctor Whale arrived several long and painful moments afterwards, flanked by paramedics. They lifted Graham onto the gurney as Emma watched, her eyes sparkling with tears. She didn't understand how this was possible. He was young and healthy, probably not much older than her, and now he was gone.

-/-

Emma stood by Doctor Whale in the hospital as he surveyed Graham's body.

It was determined that Graham had died of natural causes.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as Doctor Whale filled out the coroner's report. "Well, Deputy Swan, I don't think you're needed here any longer. I suggest you go home and get some rest."

"Can I have a moment to say goodbye?

Doctor Whale nodded and left the room.

Emma laid her hand on Graham's. "Thank you for everything," she whispered.

It was all she could think of to say. She hadn't known Graham for long, but he had given her a job, and she liked to think that they would have grown to be good friends. Now he was gone, and she'd have to deal with losing someone all over again.

At least she wasn't alone this time. Now she had Henry, and—

Emma whipped her cell phone out and dialed his number, not caring that he was in class. "Killian, can you meet me at home? I — I need you."

-/-

The call had taken him by surprise. He could hear the sorrow in Emma's voice and he knew that something was amiss. So he walked across the hall, and asked one of his colleagues to watch his class.

He didn't care if he'd get in trouble later. Emma needed him.

When he arrived back at the apartment he found Emma curled up on the couch. She looked up at him and her eyes were rimmed with red. "Killian," she said, her voice shaking.

Killian lost no time in going over to the couch and pulling her into his arms.

She pressed herself against his chest. She was shaking horribly, and her breath hitched as she tried to hold back a sob.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Graham died last night," said Emma. "He was on the floor in his cell when I came into the station. His heart wasn't beating." She choked back another sob, and pressed her face against Killian's shoulder.

"Emma, darling, I am so sorry. He was a good man," Kllian's voice faltered. It was a rare occurrence for Killian to be at a loss for words.

They sat there on the sofa for what seemed like hours. Killian ran his fingers through her hair and pressed gentle kisses to the crown of her head and held her as she cried.

Her breath eventually evened out, and she looked up at him, her beautiful green eyes still sparkling with tears. "Thank you for coming," she whispered.

"Nothing would have kept me away, Emma," said Killian, pulling her closer.

"I just can't believe he's gone. I know you two weren't that close, but you'll miss him, won't you?"

"Of course. Graham Humbert was a good man, and he kept the town safe for years. Although admittedly, he mostly kept Regina at bay, which was certainly no easy task."

The corner's of Emma's mouth lifted slightly. Even at the worst of times, Killian was able to make her feel better. She'd never had that before. She had just lost someone, but as she looked up at Killian, she had a feeling that he would never leave her. Perhaps it was that singular fact that gave her the courage to lean in and press her lips to his.

She could feel his surprise, but after a moment he was kissing her back. One hand buried itself in her curls, while the other one was resting on her lower back. She kissed him with all of the emotions that she'd kept pent up ever since their first kiss. Now that she was vulnerable, her true emotions came rushing to the surface. She needed Killian. It was a terrifying prospect, and she had a feeling that in the morning she would try to deny it once more. But in that moment, that one perfect moment, she allowed herself to take comfort in being with the man that she very possibly was starting to fall for.

When they pulled apart, Killian brushed an errant tear away. "Emma," he breathed.

"Don't say anything," she pleaded. "Just hold me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I bet you thought you'd seen the last of this fic. I think the nearly six month break from this story did me some good, and four of those months, no writing got done anyway. But I'm excited to get back into this fic, so hopefully you guys are too. As a warning, I do have four other WIPs, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. As always, if you have any questions about this fic you can find me on tumblr at captainswanapproved. Thank you for reading!

Chapter 9

Killian woke up earlier than usual in hopes of catching Emma before she escaped to the Sheriff's station, but when he finished putting the futon back in place and dressed, he peered behind the curtain to find that her bed was already made. Her red leather jacket was no longer hanging on the hook.

Killian sighed. Emma's evasive skills were certainly impressive. She'd been at it ever since Graham had passed away. She was always at the station from sunrise to sunset, then came back to the apartment each night with a bag of something from Granny's, kissed Henry's forehead and smiled half heartedly at Killian before disappearing into her bedroom.

Killian knew she was hurting, and that she was spending endless hours trying to find proof that Regina was behind Graham's death, but he suspected it had come to nothing. He wished she would talk to him, but every time he tried, she brushed him off, and once again, she had left before him.

So as usual, Killian shook Henry awake just past seven thirty, brought out the cereal, and then after breakfast they walked to school together.

They were sitting in the empty classroom when Henry looked up from his book. "I'm worried about Emma," Henry said. "She hasn't been herself since the sheriff died."

"I know, lad, as am I. But we can't push her to talk about it before she's ready."

"What if she goes after my mom? It could be dangerous."

"What makes you think she'll go after Regina."

"My mom had the huntsman's heart in her vault," said Henry, holding up the book and showing Killian the page. "If Graham was starting to remember than he was a threat to the curse. So she killed him."

Killian set down the file he'd been flipping through and walked over to Henry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Henry, what happened to Graham Humbert was horrible, but Dr. Whale said it was completely natural. Nothing will happen to Emma. She's just doing her job."

It wasn't a lie exactly, but the words felt dishonest. "You must be worried about her too. No one messes with the curse without getting hurt, and if Emma's still investigating Graham's death, then she could discover something."

"Henry, I won't let anything happen to your mother," Killian said. "I'll talk with her tonight."

"Promise?" Henry asked, with wide eyes.

"You have my word," Killian said.

-/-

Emma rested her head on the desk, breathing deeply. All of her investigations had only led to dead ends. Emma couldn't ignore the niggling feeling that told her Regina was somehow responsible for Graham's death. The mayor was very good at covering her tracks, though. It had been two weeks, and Emma suspected she would just have to let it go, and accept that she would never find proof to convict Regina of murder.

Emma was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the footsteps and the thump of a cane against the wood floors of the station. "Sheriff Swan?"

Emma looked up only to see Mr. Gold standing before her. "I'm not the sheriff," Emma said.

"Well, actually, that is what I wanted to talk to you about," Mr. Gold said. "I also have some things for you." Gold set the box he was carrying on the desk in front of Emma. "You see, Graham was renting an apartment of mine, and these are a few of his belongings. I thought you would like a keepsake."

Emma shook her head. "No thank you," she said.

"Very well. Then I'm sure Mayor Mills will appreciate them."

Emma frowned, and peered into the box, and removed a pair of walkie talkies. "I'll take these I guess. For Henry."

"Good," Mr. Gold said. "You can play together. You only get a few precious years with your children before they are all grown up."

Emma felt a twinge of guilt because of Gold's words. She had been avoiding her son for two weeks. Not to mention Killian. Perhaps she'd been wrong. "You said you came to discuss something else?" Emma asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ah yes." Gold eyed her deputy badge. "I see that you are still wearing the deputy badge. Well, according to our town bylaws, after two weeks of acting as the Sheriff, the job becomes yours."

Emma averted her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm just not in a hurry."

"The sheriff was a good man, but I do believe you'll be an equally good sheriff, Miss Swan. Perhaps even better given that Mayor Mills has no influence over you."

Emma's jaw dropped.

Gold smiled. "No love lost there, I see," he said. "Well, Sheriff Swan, I wish you a pleasant day. I'll just take the rest of these things."

Emma nodded. "Thank you," she said, before she could think better of it. There was something unsettling about Gold's behavior.

-/-

Emma finished her coffee and picked up the sheriff badge, tracing her fingers along the edges. It was time to face facts and move on, and she knew that a new position was a part of that. She raised the badge to her jacket, only to be interrupted by a harsh voice.

"That does not belong to you," Regina said as she strutted into the station.

"It's been two weeks," Emma replied. "The promotion is automatic."

"Unless the mayor appoints someone else within the time period, which I am doing tomorrow."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "And who did you have in mind?"

"Sydney Glass," Regina said.

Emma canted her head to the side. "From the newspaper? How does that even make sense?"

"Well, he's covered the sheriff's office for as long as anyone can remember," Regina said with a smile.

"And he will do whatever you say," Emma shot back.

The smile faded.

"You just cannot stand the fact that things are getting better around here, can you?" Emma said.

"Are you referring to Graham's death as better?" Regina demanded, her temper flaring. "He was a good man, Miss Swan. He kept this town safe, and you have not earned the right to wear his badge."

"Graham picked me to be deputy," Emma said firmly.

"He was wrong."

"No, he knew what he was doing. He freed this office from you, and you're not getting it back."

"We'll just have to see about that, I'll be officially appointing Mr. Glass tomorrow," Regina said, taking the badge and leaving the station. Emma Swan wouldn't get away with this insolence. Regina, though, would need some time to review the town bylaws. If she left anything to chance, there was a possibility that Miss Swan would find a loophole. In the meantime, she had the perfect distraction in mind.

-/-

The bell rang and Killian sent his class home. "Henry, why don't you go to the loft. I have some things to finish up here, and I'm not sure how long I'll be. You remember where the spare key is, right?"

Henry nodded. "Okay, I'll see you at home." Then he grabbed his bag and left the room.

Killian smiled slightly, it was a nice sentiment, having Henry refer to his loft as a home. Killian began to rummage through on of his cabinets and took out a stack of reading assignments and his trusty red pen.

The classroom was quiet, and Killian soon became absorbed in his grading. He was shaken out of concentration by a loud knock on his door.

"Come in," Killian called, wondering who it could be.

The half-smile faded away when he looked up to see Regina, who looked extremely pleased with herself.

"What can I do for you, Mayor Mills," Killian asked, forcing a polite tone.

"You can empty your desk," Regina said.

"What?"

"It's quite simple, Mr. Jones. You no longer work at this school. You're fired."

"On what grounds?"

"It was brought to my attention that you left your classroom abruptly in the middle of the morning two weeks ago, and you didn't even have a proper substitute."

Killian's eyes widened. That was the day that Emma had called him. "It was an emergency,"

"Actually, Mr. Jones, attending to the needs of Emma Swan doesn't qualify as an excusable emergency," Regina said with a sneer.

Killian scowled. "You can't do this."

"I just did," Regina said. "Now clear out your things. Your replacement will be starting in the morning."

-/-

Killian tossed his box of belongings on the sofa, glad to see that Henry was up in his room. Killian was in desperate need of hard liquor. He went to the liquor cabinet, pulled out a bottle of rum, and poured himself a glass. He downed it in one gulp. How dare Regina Mills pull a stunt like this, and over something so petty. He couldn't help but think that it was some sort of vengeance.

Killian huffed as he poured another glass. He glanced around the kitchen, looking for something to hit. The toaster was sitting on the counter, looking perfectly unassuming, and before Killian knew it, he had a butter knife and a screw driver in his hands.

Emma returned to the loft about half an hour later, to find that Killian had completely destroyed the toaster. "Was the toaster broken," she asked, as she hung up her jacket.

"It wasn't when I started," Killian said, "but it bloody is now." He set it down and walked over to stand in front of her. He looked nervous, but also relieved.

Emma felt that hint of guilt return. She'd only been thinking of herself by avoiding Killian and Henry, and it was unfair to them.

"I've missed you," said Killian softly. "You've been avoiding us."

There was no accusation in his tone, and for that Emma was grateful. "I know, I'm sorry. That ends now."

"What changed?"

"I'm going to be the new Sheriff."

Killian grinned. "You'll be brilliant, Emma. Rum to celebrate?"

Emma glanced at the already opened bottle. "I see it's already out. Care to explain? And maybe tell me about the toaster while you're at it?"

"It doesn't matter," said Killian, trying to detract attention away from himself. He'd been worried about her for weeks, and he'd made a promise to Henry. His troubles could wait, but Emma's couldn't.

"Killian," Emma said, moving a bit closer. "Tell me."

"I was fired today," Killian admitted.

Emma's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Remember when you called me?"

Emma realized what he was saying. "Unbelievable," Emma declared. "Regina can't just do that."

"But she can and she did," Killian said. "Emma, that doesn't matter right now though. You matter. We've been worried about you."

Emma took her glass of rum and sank into a chair at the table. "I guess it was just easier for me to hide than face the facts."

Killian moved to sit beside her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Emma took a drink before saying, "My eyes were opened today when Gold dropped by and told me about the town bylaws. It's time to move forward, and that also means no more hiding."

"I know it's hard for you, Emma," Killian said. "But I'll be here for you for whatever you need."

Emma smiled. "Regina is going to try and appoint a new sheriff, despite the fact that it is supposed to be my job. I'll need a research assistant to help me dig through the town charter."

"Then I suppose it's fortunate that I have nothing to occupy my time tomorrow. Perhaps Regina shot herself in the foot in that regard."

"I hope so. Maybe I just want to beat her."

"Well, Emma, we do make quite the team," Killian said, "and I've always been decent at research."

There was a knock on the door a moment later. "I'll get it, Emma."

Killian opened the door and frowned when he saw who it was.

"Is Miss Swan here?" Mr. Gold asked, barely sparing Killian a glance.

"Yes," Killian said, dismayed when Gold walked in without invitation.

"Miss Swan, there is a certain matter I would like to discuss with you. In private." Mr. Gold glared at Killian.

"I'll go check on Henry," Killian said, giving Emma a reassuring glance before going upstairs.

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"I heard about Regina's decision. It's an injustice. The job should be yours."

"Well, it still is, technically, and if I have anything to say about it, I'm not going to lose it."

Gold smiled. "I like your attitude Miss Swan. I brought the town charter with me. It's quite extensive. Perhaps Mayor Mills isn't as powerful as she'd like you to believe. I can help you beat her."

"What's in it for you?"

"Let's just say that two people with a common enemy can accomplish many things. Regina cannot actually appoint someone to sheriff, but she can select a candidate. The town charter calls for an election, and you, Miss Swan, will be the winner, and I shall be your benefactor."

"What's the catch?" Emma asked.

"You'll be more useful to the town as sheriff, Miss Swan. I'll leave it at that. I will leave you to business, Miss Swan. Mayor Mills will be having a press conference tomorrow, that is when you will break the news about the election. These sort of things are always better if done with a bit of flair. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Emma said.

"Grand." Then he left without another word.

Emma just stared at the closed door. It was impossible to know what Gold's true motives were, but if he got her the job, then they couldn't be all bad. She heard fumbling at the top of the stairs.

Emma bit back a smile. "You two can come down, he's gone."

A minute later Killian and Henry both came down the stairs, not even looking the least bit ashamed.

"It's not very polite to eavesdrop," Emma said with a teasing smile.

Henry's ears went a little red, but the he went over and hugged Emma. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, kid," said Emma softly.

"Well, it looks like we've got work to do," said Henry.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to help with the election. I can design some campaign posters. I can get started tonight. I finished my homework. Killian and I can hang up a couple of posters at the school for the parents to see."

Henry didn't miss the look that Emma and Killian shared when he said that. "What's wrong?"

"Actually, Henry, I've got a bit of bad news. Regina dropped by the classroom after you left. I will no longer be your teacher."

"She fired you?" Henry asked.

"Yes, for leaving the classroom unattended," Killian said.

Henry didn't speak for a moment, but he eventually seemed to come to a decision. "Well that makes Emma winning the election even more important."

"Too right, lad. Why don't you get started."

Henry glanced at Emma, who nodded. Then he disappeared back upstairs, leaving Emma and Killian alone once again.

"Emma, are you sure it is the best idea to ally yourself with Gold?"

Emma blinked. Of course that would be the first thing Killian asked. "I'm not exactly sure of anything right now. All I know is that we can't let Regina win twice in one week. She already took your job, I'm not going to let her take mine. Are you with me, Killian?"

"Of course, Swan."

"Good, we've got an election to win."


End file.
